Astarté
by Nea Poulain
Summary: El mundo se recupera lentamente de la guerra, los mortífagos son encarcelados y atrapados poco a poco. Sin embargo, ni Lisa Turpin, ni Hestia y Flora Carrow o Vaisey están listos para la tragedia que va a unirlos en un rompecabezas de magia antigua y mitología.
1. Entrañas de la madre

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Entrañas de la madre<strong>

_«Y se sacrificará la madre por su propia mano, y de sus entrañas surgirá la diosa, lista para renacer»_

_ Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

><p><em><span>11 de Septiembre del 2000<span>_

_Condado de Dorset_

** Rodolphus Lestrange, tras las rejas**

_El ex mortífago, conocido como Rodolphus Lestrange ha vuelto a Azkaban esta mañana, después de un largo interrogatorio. Fue detenido cerca de Surrey, donde se ocultaba con los hermanos Carrow. Lamentablemente, Amycus y Alecto siguen fugitivos, pues consiguieron huir…_

—Aun no los han atrapado —declaró la chica que estaba leyendo la edición del Profeta de aquella mañana—. Al parecer volvieron a escaparse…

Dobló, sin cuidado, la portada del periódico en el que había una foto del detenido. Del otro lado, Gawain Robards, jefe de la División de Aurores, que al parecer estaba orgulloso de semejante detención. Hestia bufó. Uno de tres. Al menos tendrían que haber atrapado a dos, para variar. Los mortífagos seguían ocultos a puñados, por allí, por allá y cada cierto tiempo el Profeta se aprovechaba de ellos para vender ejemplares. También de los héroes de guerra, adoraban entrevistarlos.

—¿Quiénes? —fue Flora, idéntica a ella, la que interrumpió está vez. Luego vió la portada del periódico que su gemela había estado ojeando hasta hacía un momento y suspiró—. Ah. Son evasivos, eh…

—No han venido aquí…

—Saben que madre los echaría a patadas —atajó Flora, la más racional de las dos—. Puede que no sea la misma de antes desde que murió papá, pero aun es una bruja muy capaz y no ha tenido problemas con el ministerio. Ni tampoco los tendremos nosotras.

Eso, se dijo Hestia, era ser demasiado optimistas. No es que no tuvieran problemas, es que parecían condenadas al ostracismo desde su sexto año en Hogwarts. La gente no las quería demasiado y se alejaban al oír su apellido, las miraban desconfiadas y todas esas cosas. A veces tenía ganas de agarrar a todos esos idiotas a puñetazos: no porque compartieran la sangre con dos sanguinarios mortífagos eran asesinas. Pero bueno, el mundo no había cambiado mucho…

—Ya…

Flora sonrió, compasivamente.

—Vamos a cenar. Hice lasagna. A mamá le gusta… le recuerda a Italia —suspiró también y volvió a encaminarse a la cocina de aquella gran casa. Hestia preferiría no seguir viviendo en aquel lúgubre lugar. No era una casa demasiado grande, pero tenía malos recuerdos de ella. Sobre todo desde que habían aparecido sus tíos y le habían increpado que tenían derecho a quedarse en la casa familiar.

Estaba a las afueras de Dorset, cerca de la costa, decorada con verde oliva, el color favorito de las dos gemelas y la madre de estás, con ventanas cubiertas de pesadas cortinas oscuras que impedían el paso de la luz. Hestia suspiró. Le gustaría ver luz, que los rayos de sol tocaran su cara. Pero su madre, Frances, las tenía siempre cerradas desde que su padre había muerto. También usaba sus viejas túnicas.

Flora se negaba a abandonarla, así que allí seguían. Y seguirían por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Hestia Carrow volvió a abrir el Profeta, hurgando entre las hojas interiores. Por supuesto, estaba la reglamentaria foto de Harry Potter junto con un pequeño párrafo debajo en el que decía que había sido visto paseando con su pelirroja novia en Hogsmeade y bla, bla, bla. No leyó más. ¿En serio había gente a la que le interesaba eso? ¿La vida privada de Harry Potter, el héroe? Bufó mientras buscaba más notas. Había una referente a Gringotts. Al parecer Hermione Granger había armado un escándalo por la explotación de dragones y Gringotts se veía obligado a cambiar sus medidas de seguridad. Había que ver lo que lograba esa mujer apenas a los veinte años de edad, con un puesto recién conseguido en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio.

Por allá, otra nota, una entrevista a Minerva McGonagall, ahora directora de Hogwarts en la que hablaba de como el colegio se había recuperado casi totalmente del ataque de dos años atrás. A Hestia le agradaba aquella mujer. Incluso después de la guerra había sido justa, e imparcial, que era más de lo que se podía decir de otros, por ejemplo… de Slughorn, que estaba desesperado porque «el bando de los buenos» lo reconociera como una buena persona. A Hestia le parecía un idiota.

—¡Hestia! —Flora volvió a entrar a la salita, usando ese tono enérgico que usaba cuando Hestia se abstraía demasiado tiempo leyendo—. No quiero que la comida se enfríe y ni tú ni madre se dignan a presentarse en el comedor.

—A la mejor ella está ya sabes… deprimida… —Hestia se encogió de hombros. Estaba resolviendo el crucigrama mentalmente.

«Horizontal 1. Hechizo usado para limpiar superficies», leyó, mentalmente. «Hum… _fregotego_. Vertical 4. Bajista de Las Brujas de Macbeth». La pasó. No le interesaban esos idiotas ni la música que tocaban, a ella lo que le gustaba era Lorcan d'Eath, sobre toco cuando Vaisey tocaba en la sala común y aullaba sus canciones.

—Iré a ver —Flora estaba decidida.

—Mejor no la molestes —suspiró Hestia—. A lo mejor está dormida. Seguro que dormida no sabe la mierda de vida que tiene, sepultada en libros viejos, usando túnicas de padre…

—¡Hestia!

—Sólo digo la verdad —se empecinó ella. Brutalmente sincera pasara lo que pasara, y sin pisca de tacto, para varias—. Déjala descansar. Podemos calentar la comida luego… —le sonrió a su hermana, que había tomado las riendas desde que había salido de Hogwarts y las llevaba a ella y a su madre a cuestas.

A veces, sólo a veces, le daba por pensar que era admirable.

—Anda, siéntate y dime cómo se llama el estúpido bajista de las Brujas de Macbeth…

—¿Resuelves el crucigrama? —Flora taconeó en el suelo indecisa, pero acabó acercándose—. Donaghan Tremlett. El bajista… —se sentó junto a su hermana—. Supongo que calentaremos la comida luego.

—Gracias… Planta que cura el acné —Hestia siguió—. Uhm, ¿cómo se llamaban? Eran asquerosos… ah, bubotubérculos.

—¿No escribes nada? —preguntó Flora

—No tengo pluma, y… ¿de qué sirve? —Hestia bufó—. Lo tiraré en cuanto acabe esto. —Frunció los labios al ver la horizontal dieciocho—. La marca… guión. Símbolo de los Mortífagos. Ridículo. —Lanzó lejos el periódico indignada—. No puedo creer que ya lo usen en los crucigramas. Capaz en unos años hasta ponen sus nombres… Total, si ya salió Potter en el de hace dos días.

Flora se lo tomó con más calma.

—Es la vida.

—Pues apesta —Hestia se cruzó de brazos, como una niña enojada. Tenía diecinueve años y en un buen tiempo nadie la iba a convencer de lo contrario en un buen tiempo—. Y lo sabes aunque intentes poner buena cara —le reprochó a su hermana—. En la calle la gente nos mira mal por culpa de nuestros tíos, de nuestro apellido. Creen que somos asesinas en pequeño.

Flora sonrió, con infinita paciencia. A veces, Hestia pensaba que, más que como una hermana, Flora Carrow tenía la personalidad de su madre. Había madurado demasiado rápido, golpeada por la guerra. Hestia no. Hestia parecía haberse quedado en una etapa aniñada, berrinchuda y quizá un poco de rebeldía. Desde su sexto año en Hogwarts la diferencia entre ellas era increíblemente notoria.

—No puedo poner otra cara… —se excusó Flora—, pero tampoco puedo hacer que el mundo mejore. A ver, dame el periódico… veamos que más hay… —empezó a ojearlo, casi seguro fingiendo el interés—: Mira, en Gringotts buscan rompedores de maldiciones. Piden conocimiento de maldiciones y aritmancia… a ti se te daba —sonrió—. Podrías probar.

—Me mirarán mal y me dirán que no…

Flora rodó los ojos.

—No lo sabes, a la mejor les puedes demostrar que eres una buena persona, como en efecto eres… —rebatió.

—Mirarán mi apellido y creerán que los voy a asesinar a todos.

—Que no…

—No mientras, sabes lo prejuiciosa que es la gente —espetó Hestia, empezando a cansarse de esa conversación—. Anda, mejor vayamos a cenar y a despertar a madre… —se puso en pie, muy decidida y Flora suspiró, comprendiendo que ese día no lograría absolutamente nada.

—Vamos…

Hestia se dirigió hasta el recibidor y allí hasta las escaleras. Subió recorriendo con la mano el barandal y Flora fue siguiéndola.

La casa tenía cinco habitaciones en la parte superior. La primera puerta era la que, aun a sus veinte años, compartían las gemelas. La segunda, era la que usaba su madre y la tercera era la recamara principal, donde recordaba haber saltado en la cama de sus padres. Pero su madre no había podido dormir allí desde que su padre había muerto. Hestia a veces entrada y se quedaba sentada en la mecedora que había pertenecido a su padre, mirando a la ventana.

Las últimas dos permanecían cerradas. Las habían abierto por última vez cuando dos funcionarios del ministerio les había pedido registrar su casa en busca de cualquier pista sobre el paradero de sus dos tíos, Amycus y Alecto. Eran las que, durante un breve tiempo, habían ocupado. Ahora nadie quería acercarse a ellas.

Hestia tocó, con suavidad en la puerta de su madre. Sabía que, para despertarla, lo mejor era primero un sonido suave. A veces le dolía arrancarla del mundo de los sueños, donde parecía estar tan en paz consigo misma. Pero, dolida, reconocía que Flora tenía razón: Francesca Carrow no podía vivir durmiendo por más que lo deseara.

—¿Mamá? —llamó al no obtener respuesta y tocó más fuerte un par de veces más—. ¡¿Mamá?! —llamó, de nuevo un poco más fuerte.

—Usualmente se despierta al primer toquido… —dijo Flora, con el ceño fruncido—. Deberías abrir…

—No puedo entrar así como así —se quejó Hestia, pero le hizo caso.

No debió de haberlo hecho. Francesca Carrow no estaba en la cama. Estaba en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos del susto, y la boca medio abierta. Una mueca que se quedaría perpetuamente en su cara, porque en el estómago tenía un cuchillo clavado, que la había rajado de lado a lado.

Y la mancha del suelo…

Flora se dijo, por un momento que aquello estaba mal. Que se había estado desangrado bastante tiempo y no había proferido ningún grito.

—¡MAMÁ! —el grito desgarrador se Hestia, que se acercó corriendo hasta su madre y se arrodillo junto al cadáver, empapándose de sangre.

Flora se acercó cuando ya se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos, aun con el _shock_ a cuestas. Sin embargo, algo, del otro lado de donde se había arrodillado Hestia, le llamó la atención y se limpió las lágrimas furiosamente hasta que pudo ver con más claridad.

La sangra había formado dos palabras. Intentó llamar la atención de su hermana, pero no lo logró. Entonces se dio la vuelta, para ver las dos letras de frente y poner leer lo que decían.

«AS»

* * *

><p><em><span>Cambridge<span>_

—Y a pesar de que ya tiene cuatro años… los dejamos con el éxito de Oasis… —dijo el locutor del radio que Lisa Turpin tenía con el único propósito y entonces empezó a sonar la canción—: _Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you…_

La tenía encendida con el único propósito de que hiciera ruido, porque le molestaba estar sola y en silencio. Además, ese día había llegado mucho más temprano que Terry del trabajo. Le gustaba vivir con él, y a la vez estaba cerca de sus padres, que estaban tres pisos más abajo. Así tenía su espacio, aunque sus padres creían que aún era muy joven para compartir su vida con alguien. Pero ella estaba completamente segura de que nunca querría a alguien que no fuera Terry Boot a su lado.

La canción seguía sonando cuando Terry entró por la puerta.

—¿La radio _muggle_ de nuevo? —le preguntó dándole un beso mientras se aflojaba la corbata de la camisa y se quitaba la túnica.

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

—Me hace ruido mientras no estás…

—Ya podrías intentar hacer la cena —bromeó Terry dirigiéndose a a la cocina—. ¿Qué se antoja hoy, querida novia mía que no tiene ni idea de cómo cocinar?

Lisa se rio al oír aquello.

—Compré champiñones, podrías hacer algo con ellos, novio que no quiere enseñarme a cocinar… —se burló ella, haciéndole una mueca mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio.

—Nunca podrías igualar mi talento, no te ofendas, preciosa… —ella lo oyó sacar utensilios y rebuscar en las alacenas hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba mientras se dirigía a la recamara que compartían. La otra era el estudio de Lisa, donde se llevaba los manuscritos que no le daba tiempo de corregir en la editorial. Casi todo lo que se imprimía eran libros de investigación y le fascinaba leerlos con calma—. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Padma?

Lisa asintió hasta que se dio cuenta de que Terry no la vería y ahogó la risa un poco antes de contestar.

—Sí… cada vez se pone más gorda.

—¿Ya soltó la sopa? —preguntó Terry. En eso estaba interesados todos: de quien era el hijo que Padma estaba esperando. Ninguno comprendía porque la morena se negaba a revelarlo. Hasta el momento, sólo lo sabía ella y no estaba dispuesta a revelarlo.

—¡No!

—¡Lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano!

Lisa suspiró buscando el regalo que le había comprado a Terry por su aniversario. Una corbata nueva, para que variara la que ya usaba todos los días. Volvió al comedor y colocó la caja sobre la mesa.

—¡Eso es porque Anthony y tú son unos cotillas!

—Que no, que no… que sólo tenemos interés en romperle la cara al padre del niño de Padma. Por si acaso… A lo mejor eso lo convence de hacerse cargo de su hijo…

—A lo mejor por eso no se los dice —insinuó Lisa con una sonrisa sobre el rostro. En ese momento se oyeron los últimos acordes de la canción Wonderwall y ella le apuntó con la varita a la radio para que se callara por fin—. Teme que el ministerio los detenga por… oye… «romperle la cara a un tipo a la manera _muggle_».

Terry se asomó por la cocina. Lisa se rio del delantal que llevaba puesto. Si es que su novio era el hombre más pulcro que había conocido y sólo a él se le ocurría ponerse un delantal azul que ella le había comprado en broma y decía «peligro, hombre cocinando».

—¿Me crees capaz?

—Nunca…

Entonces Terry se fijó en el regalo que descansaba en la mesa.

—Hoy es…

—Once de septiembre, sí…

—Ahm… —Terry torció la boca y luego masculló para sí mismo—: Soy un idiota. Lo olvide… Lisa… si quieres podemos ir a un restaurante caro a comer… Bueno, a uno caro no. Podemos ir al Pyara Patil y molestar a Padma para que nos cuente quien es el padre de su bebé mientras su hermana nos mira mal y, bueno, comer algo rico.

—Terry, lo que cocines será perfecto y sabrá delicioso…

El joven frunció el ceño.

—Pero… es nuestro aniversario. Hace dos años que salimos… debería ser algo especial.

Lisa lo miró con ternura.

—Lo que sea que cocines será especial —le aseguró.

—¿Segura? —inquirió él, sin tenerlas todas consigo—. Puedo bajar y comprar algo más en cualquier tienda _muggle_.

—No tienes libras esterlinas…

—Bueno, puedo ir al Callejón Diagon por algo…

—¡Terry! —exclamó ella—. Sólo termina lo que ya estás cocinando, por favor. Eso me encantará. —Le guiñó el ojo y dejó que volviera a la cocina mientras agarraba el Profeta. Al parecer, habían detenido a Rodolphus Lestrange. Frunció los labios y repasó el periódico hasta llegar a la mitad.

** Escándalo por dragones en Gringotts**

_Hermione Granger, del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia ha iniciado una campaña para poner en libertar a los dragones que custodian las bóvedas de alta seguridad del Banco Mágico Gringotts, a lo que los duendes se han negado ipso facto._

_Sin embargo, Hermione Granger ha sacado a la luz pruebas del evidente maltrato que sufren los dragones que nunca ven la luz, nada más y nada menos que con el dragón que ella, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley robaron después de asaltar la cámara de los Lestrange. Desde entonces, la población mágica está dividida y cada vez más personas apoyan la campaña de la joven… _

—¿Qué viene en el periódico? —preguntó Terry desde la cocina.

—Quieren liberar a los dragones de Gringotts —le dijo Lisa—. Hay un escándalo por el maltrato al que son sometidos.

—Los dragones no son criaturas agradables, para nada… —terció Terry.

—Ya, pero Hermione Granger enarbola la bandera de la campaña —le contó Lisa.

—Ah, Doña Causas Perdidas.

—Te apuesto a que logrará algo.

Terry se rio desde la cocina.

—¡Convencerá a todo el Reino Unido de que es absolutamente prioritario el hecho de liberar esos dragones! —exclamó Terry, medio riendo, asomándose y luego volviendo a la cocina. No dijo nada más, Lisa no supo que agregar y, acostumbrada a los silencios entre los dos, siguió hojeando el periódico.

Algo llamó su atención, una nota a la que apenas si le habían dedicado una esquina: «Rita Skeeter publicará biografía del último director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape». Y la foto de la periodista, con sus lentes, sonriendo.

—¡Oh, por Merlín!

—¿Qué?

—Skeeter publicará una biografía de Snape, por Rowena… tienen que estar bromeando.

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —preguntó Terry, asomándose.

—Oh, por Morgana, Terry, es Rita Skeeter, escribirá la historia de un trágico joven incomprendido o alguna tontería más… —se inventó Lisa—. Digo, la historia de Snape tiene muchos huecos que llenar a pesar de las declaraciones de Potter, estoy segura de que se inventará una historia irrisoria. Skeeter es especialista en eso.

—Ya lo sé… ya lo sé.

—Lo mejor que pudo hacer Boullard fue correrla del Profeta —comentó Lisa, sobre la nueva directora del periódico mágico por excelencia—. Una lástima que la publicación no haya mejorado demasiado…

Llamaron a la puerta insistentemente. Lisa iba a ignorar la llamada hasta que la voz de Tom la interrumpió.

—¡LISA! ¡LISA! —La voz chillona de su hermano de diecisiete años parecía desesperada y ella se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrir. La visión de su hermano, con los ojos fuera de órbitas—. ¡Mamá… mamá… está…! —parecía querer decir algo, pero no podía, así que Lisa tomó una rápida decisión.

—¡Terry, ahora vuelvo! —exclamó y luego miró a Tom, su muy muggle hermano—. ¡Vamos!

Bajó las escaleras al trote, hasta tres pisos abajo, seguida por su hermano. La puerta del apartamento donde había estado viviendo hasta los dieciocho años estaba abierta. Así que entró. A primera vista, nada parecía estar mal, pero su hermano Tom señaló la puerta, en el pasillo, que daba a la habitación de sus padres.

Ella, temiendo lo peor, se dirigió hasta allá y entró.

Error: no había pensado en lo peor. No había pensado en su madre con una rajada en el estómago, y la sangre aun chorrando. No había pensado en los ojos abiertos, formando una mueca de terror.

Quiso salir corriendo de allí. Quiso huir. No ver más.

Pero algo, en el charco de sangre, la detuvo.

De un lado, la sangre había formado tres letras, claras. Se quedó paralizada, deseando correr a los brazos de su hermano y llorar. Correr hasta donde estaba Terry y refugiarse en su hombro.

Pero no pudo. La curiosidad fue aún más fuerte.

Se fijó en las tres letras.

«TAR»

* * *

><p><em><span>Condado de Wiltshire<span>_

Neil Vaisey pensó, al ver a la audiencia de esa noche, que se estaba vendiendo demasiado barato. Pero no había habido suerte el último mes y sentía que tenía que prostituir su voz. Rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra y terminó la última canción del penoso show de aquella noche. Tan penoso como su audiencia y el bar de mala muerte en el que había acabado. A sus diecinueve años, con tanto éxito que le estaba esperando, acababa en el pub de más mala muerte…

Corrección, en el segundo pub de más mala muerte, el primero era Cabeza de Puerco. La Bruja de Blair acababa de abrir y no había duda que la llevaban unos aficionados. Si nadie tenía deseos de invertir en ese lugar, caería y los dueños perderían toda la inversión.

Pero eso a Neil Vaisey le importaba muy poco. Lee estaban pagando una cantidad que se le antojaba justa para tocar en semejante estercolero, pero estaba seguro de que no lo volvería a pisar nunca. Bajó del escenario y rezó por fundirse entre la gente hasta que encontró una cara que le sonaba de algo. De algo. Entonces se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía esa nariz tan rara y esos ojos tan juntos.

«Siempre pensé que Davis tenía más clase…»

—Ey, ¡Davis!

El que volteó fue su novio. Vaisey no dudaba nada que la idea de ir a aquel lugar de mala muerte fuera enteramente de Terence Higgs. Tracey lo reconoció.

—Hombre, Neil…

«Oh, no, huye de aquí, Tracey Davis solo arrastra las palabras de esa manera y te llama Neil cuando está completamente borracha», pensó él, pero se acercó de todas maneras temiendo que aquello fuera una malísima idea.

—Vaisey —corrigió. Odiaba su nombre. Neil sonaba como a cantante pop. No imponía. Quizá por eso se había tatuado los brazos, y la espalda, para hacer creer que era como Lorcan d'Eath—. Sólo Vaisey.

—Hombre… sigues con eso… —Tracey arrastraba mucho las palabras. Luego palmeó el asiento que estaba a su lado, el que no estaba—. Si Neil es un nombre bonito —sus eses parecían siseos arrastrados, nada glamorosos. Vaisey suspiró y se sentó donde le indicaba. Terence Higgs volteó la cara y lo ignoró muy cortésmente.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tracey?

—Terence quería venir, ¿verdad? —codeó a su novio, que parecía muchísimo más lúcido que ella—. Al final resulta que no está tan mal, pero que mierda de música deprimente cantas, Neil…

—Vaisey —dijo entre dientes—. Y la música es deprimente, como el ambiente de este lugar…

—Pero si no es deprimente, Neil…

—Vaisey —corrigió él, de nuevo, presintiendo que sería totalmente en vano—. Ya, seguro que no es deprimente cuando tienes tanto alcohol encima. Te causarás un coma etílico.

—No seas aguafiestas, Neil…

Neil Vaisey suspiró. Muy hondo. Muy hondo. Saludar a Tracey Davis estaba en la lista de las peores ideas que había tenido en la vida. Y no había muchas: «Besar a Astoria enfrente de Draco Malfoy», «Tocar canciones de Lorcan d'Eath en el Gran Salón en su séptimo año, bajo la mirada furiosa de McGonagall», «Invitar a Hestia Carrow a salir en quinto año», «Hablarle a Davis esta noche».

—Ey, Tracey, tengo que irme…

—No, no te vayas, Neil… eres muy divertido.

Tracey lo abrazó y se pegó a él como una lapa. Vaisey, como pudo, se desembarazó de un abrazo que amenazaba con ahorcarlo y el novio rubio de la chica por fin se dignó a intervenir en la escena.

—Ey, Tracey, vas a ahogar a nuestro cantante estrella —murmuró mientras ayudaba a Vaisey a liberarse del agarre de Tracey.

Vaisey, una vez libre, se puso en pie.

—Gracias, Higgs.

El chico sólo le dirigió una mirada de «Lárgate ya. Ahora. Pronto». Y Vaisey, consciente de que no quería ser víctima de Tracey Davis completamente borracha, se alejó de allí. Se encontró con otras chicas que recordaba haber visto en Hogwarts. Una morena y una asiática.

—Vámonos, Su, esto apesta, y el cantante apestaba, espero que no le den ni un knut por tanta depresión.

—Sí, Megan, esto es asqueroso…

Vaisey se deprimió un poco. No había querido afrontar la realidad durante todos aquellos meses, pero se estaba haciendo cada vez más latente: nunca tendría todo el talento que derrochaba Lorcan d'Eath, el único cantante al que alguna vez había respetado. Se dirigió detrás del escenario, donde había dejado la guitarra en su funda y la tomó, dispuesto a largarse de allí, pero antes se acercó a la barra.

—Ey, ey —le habló a la mesera, que enseñaba escote, seguramente intentando vender más tragos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un whisky de fuego, por favor —el sonrió, intentando ganársela, pero ella sólo agarró la botella y le puso el whisky enfrente. Él se lo tomó de un trago, dejando que le abrazara la garganta, dejó la copa y los seis snickles que costaba en la barra y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Qué penosa era su vida. Hasta a él le daba pena. Sacó los cigarrillos del bolsillo mientras caminaba por las calles y, con un movimiento de varita, fijándose en que ningún _muggle_ lo viera, prendió el cigarro y le dio una larga calada. Cada vez lo invitaban a tocar a menos lugares. Madame Rosmerta le había cerrado la puerta en las narices luego de oírlo. Hannah Abott lo había dejado, con la mirada cargada de lástima, tocar dos noches en El Caldero Chorreante. La lástima se fue con la clientela y Hannah no volvió a dejarlo tocar.

Y luego La Bruja de Blair. Pero si es que el sitio apestaba.

Caminó hasta que se acabó el cigarro y sacó otro. No quería llegar a casa. No quería ver a su madre, esperándolo en la sala. Se llevaban fatal. Su madre insistía en que Vaisey se había quedado estancado en la rebeldía de la adolescencia, con los brazos tatuados y las dos alas medio demoniacas que se había tatuado en los omóplatos. Y su madre era jodidamente conservadora.

Pero al final, sus pasos lo dirigieron a su casa. En la entrada, tiró la última colilla y la aplastó con el pie, pensando, con satisfacción, que su madre se la toparía cuando se levantara a la mañana siguiente. Se fijó en las ventanas y le sorprendió que estuvieran todas las luces apagadas.

«Así que ahora no me ha esperado», pensó, con rencor y abrió la puerta con un _alohomora_.

Caminó tres pasos antes de tropezar contra algo blando y caer de bruces al suelo. Un líquido viscoso se embadurnó en su camisa y en sus manos.

—Que carajos… —musitó, poniéndose en pie, buscando la varita desesperadamente. Cuando la encontró, la agitó—: ¡_Lumos maxima_! —y lo que siguió, fue el grito—. ¡AH!

Había tropezado con el cadáver de su madre, que tenía una rajada en el estómago, de lado a lado, y se había manchado con su sangre. Abrió mucho los ojos, y aun lado del cadáver, el que no había alcanzado a tocar, distinguió un par de letras.

«TÉ»

* * *

><p><strong>Pues este es mi nuevo proyecto, tiene a las dos Carrow, y Vaisey y a Lisa Turpin en el papel estelar.<strong>

**Aclaración, se podría decir que esta historia es de la misma línea temporal que Vendetta y Morte y todos los one-shots relacionados, sin embargo, es completamente independiente.**

**Actualizaciones los miércoles, cada quince días.**

** Andrea Poulain**

** A 2 de febrero de 2014, día de la candelaria**


	2. Sangre del hijo

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Sangre del hijo<strong>

_«Y la sangre del hijo será necesaria, junto con las lágrimas derramadas, para traer a la diosa de vuelta. Los sacrificios serán necesarios, pero la diosa sabrá recompensarlos»_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

><p><em><span>12 de Septiembre del 2000<span>_

_Londres, Ministerio de Magia_

Lisa miró a los otros tres que estaban sentados en aquellas incomodas sillas, en una esquila de las oficinas centrales de la División de Aurores, en la segunda planta del Ministerio de Magia. Estaban, los tres e incluso ella, como sedados, apenas despertando de una mala pesadilla. El problema era que la pesadilla había sido real, completamente real. Las gemelas iban con una túnica verde. Lisa calculo que serían casi de su edad, quizá más chicas, pero parecían menores, porque no eran muy altas ni estaban muy desarrolladas. Una de las dos lloraba a ratos, jadeando, empujando los mocos hacia arriba de la nariz; nadie le decía nada. La otra le había pasado la mano por el hombro pero no había duda de que también parecía ida.

Al otro chico sí que lo conocía. Todos los que habían estado en Hogwarts a finales del curso 98-99 lo conocían. Lisa había estado allí, junto a muchos otros, repitiendo año. Y había sido partícipe del momento en el que Vaisey, con unas cuantas copas de hidromiel encima había cantado los éxtos de Lorcan d'Eath en el Gran Comedor, frente a la mirada escandalizada de la directora, y la divertida de todos los demás.

Aunque Lisa pensaba que, después de Hogwarts había cambiado mucho. Se había tatuado todos los brazos y, debajo de la camiseta blanca de tirantes que llevaba, justo en los omóplatos, se podía ver la silueta de dos alas. Además, fumaba. Lisa consideraba que, en el rato que llevaban allí, después de que les habían tomado a todos la declaración, llevaba casi una cajetilla completa. Algunos lo miraban con desaprobación, porque fumar era un acto puramente _muggle_, pero no decían nada de nada.

Estaban esperando. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier noticia, cualquier indicio de que los aurores sabían que había pasado en sus casas. Lisa sospechaba que no sabían nada. Cerró los ojos, cansada. Casi no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Estaba exhausta. Preferiría que fuera un día como cualquier otro, con el escritorio lleno de manuscritos que revisar en la editorial y trabajo que llevarse a casa.

Suspiró, harta y se fijó que uno de los aurores de los escritorios cercanos había dejado aparcada su ejemplar del Profeta. Se acercó y llamó la atención del hombre que parecía tan cansado como ella.

—Disculpe… ¿puedo tomar el periódico?

El auror apenas le dirigió una mirada y asintió. Lista tomó el ejemplar y volvió a la silla en la que había estado sentada hasta entonces, entre las gemelas y Vaisey.

**Entrevista exclusiva con Shacklebolt**

_Nuestro corresponsal Jaime Stark, ha entrevistado ayer mismo al ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt, uno de los ministros más jóvenes de la historia, ha contestado todas nuestras preguntas y admite que es consciente de la preocupación acerca de los mortífagos que aún son fugitivos de la justicia, por otro lado…_

Aquella noticia le interesaba demasiado poco. Así que fue pasando las páginas, una a una, pero ningún titular llamaba su atención. «Los duendes aseguran que no tienen por qué liberar a los dragones», «El juicio de Rodolphus Lestrange es programado para el próximo viernes», «Las Brujas de Macbeth anuncian un nuevo disco, con un estilo completamente renovado».

—Que seguirá siendo asquerosamente pop… —murmuró el chico y Lisa dio un respingo, dándose cuenta de que Neil Vaisey había estado leyendo el periódico por encima del hombro.

—¿Perdona?

—Eso… —Vaisey señaló la nota pequeña sobre las brujas de Macbeth—. «Nuevo disco completamente renovado», si claro…

—A mí me gustan —musitó Lisa. Alcanzó a oír el bufido de Vaisey y le dio la vuelta a la página, para seguir leyendo los titulares.

**Una mujer declaró haber visto a Thorfinn Rowle en Alemania, ha sido imposible seguir el rastro**

_El conocido mortífago que participó en la batalla de Hogwarts ha estado esquivando a las autoridades desde el 3 de mayo de 1998. Ha sido visto en varios países europeos, pero siempre ha conseguido huir, pues parece que siempre va un pie por delante. _

_Gawain Robards se ha negado a hacer declaraciones sobre este hecho, pues dice que no pueden fiarse de cualquier persona que jure ver a un mortífago, pues muchas veces los testimonios son falsos y la gente sólo desea la recompensa de cien galeones. _

_Personalmente, en El Profeta creemos que debería dejar de dar por sentado que todo se basa en testimonios falsos…_

Parecía que El Profeta sólo se dedicaba a eso. Rumores sobre ex mortífagos y espectáculos. Ah, y fotos de Harry Potter. A Lisa incluso le sorprendió que aquel día no hubiera una foto con una leyenda como «Harry Potter entrando a la academia de aurores», «Harry Potter rodeado de amigos en El Caldero Chorreante», «Harry Potter paseando por Hogsmeade con su novia, Ginny Weasley». Penoso, cuando menos.

Y lo peor todo aquello había sido comprobar que la estrategia de ventas le funcionaba. Desde que había acabado la guerra conocía a gente que se dedicaba a coleccionar fotos de Harry Potter, gente que interrumpía a Harry Potter por la calle para saludarlo y decirle que lo admiraba al tiempo que le pedía un autógrafo y gente… —por ejemplo, Romilda Vane—, que se preguntaba cuál sería el mejor filtro de amor para conseguir a Harry Potter.

—Ejem… chicos… —alzaron la mirada los cuatro, al tiempo, Gawain Robards los miraba—. ¿Podría hablar con ustedes un momento en mi despacho?

Ninguno asintió, pero los cuatro se pusieron en pie. Lisa dejó el periódico en el escritorio de donde lo había agarrado y se dirigió al despacho del fondo cuya leyenda, escrita sobre una placa dorada en letras planas, rezaba:

_Gawain Robards_

_Jefe de la División de Aurores_

—Tomen asiento, tomen asiento… —Robards se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Lisa lo miró bien en ese momento. Tenía un bigote y en su cabello ya se podían apreciar unas fatídicas entradas que más tarde se convertirían en calvicie demasiado temprana. Además, tenía una condición poco atlética, quizá por estar allí sentado día y noche.

Sólo había dos sillas. Sin soltar su cigarro, Vaisey se quedó atrás para dejar que las mujeres se pelearan por ellas. Lisa le indicó con una mano a las dos gemelas que podían sentarse y se quedó detrás, igual. Presintió que las dos chicas necesitaban más las sillas que ella.

Y no se equivocaba.

—Seré completamente sincero… —empezó Robards—: no habíamos tenido incidentes tan extraños desde hacia tiempo y, después de lo que han declarado los inefables en lo que respecta a la muerte de… —repasó en las hojas que tenía justo bajo sus ojos—: Emma Vaisey, Francesca Carrow y Hélene Turpin, me veo obligado a hacerles la siguiente pregunta: ¿Creen que alguna de ellas tenía motivos para suicidarse?

Lisa fue la que reaccionó más rápido. Se irguió como un resorté y soltó una palabra certera:

—¡No!

Vaisey le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de responder tranquilamente, como si le hubieran preguntado del clima.

—No lo creo…

Lisa vio, sin embargo, como apretaba uno de los puños tan fuerte que parecía querer enterrarse las uñas en la piel. Las gemelas, sin embargo, tardaron algo más en responder.

—Bueno… —empezó una, la que había estado llorando hasta entonces. Lisa creyó que seguiría hablando, pero hipo un par de veces y luego escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

—Auror Robards… mi madre llevaba tiempo deprimida —admitió la última—. Dormía mucho, usaba ropa de nuestro padre. —Se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé… sin embargo, le aseguro que eso no parecía un suicidio.

—No —apoyó Lisa.

—Demasiadas coincidencias entre los tres asesinatos… —convino Neil Vaisey—. Un auror allá afuera… —señaló hacia la puerta—, dijo que los tres cuchillos eran exactamente iguales.

Robards asintió, demasiado cansado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sin embargo, las pruebas muestran que las tres… mujeres empuñaron los cuchillos contra sí mismas.

Lisa cerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba oyendo? ¿Qué su madre se había suicidado? Se negaba a creer eso, definitivamente. Pero… por otro lado, parecía tan lógico. Sin embargo su madre, Hélene Turpin, no tenía ningún motivo para suicidarse. Ni uno. Volvió a abrir los ojos y descubrió que sentía punzadas en la cabeza. Estaba demasiado cansada, quizá debería haberle hecho caso a Terry sobre dormir un rato…

—Pero ella… ella tenía una mueca de miedo… —por primera vez pareció que a Vaisey le costaba hablar.

—Sí, sí… —coincidieron, al mismo tiempo, las gemelas.

Estaban hablando de tres mujeres diferentes, cada quien de su madre. Y sin embargo, parecía como si todos hablaran del mismo asesinato, el mismo escenario. Al menos, todos compartían la pena.

—Bueno, chicos —empezó Gawain Robards, de nuevo, con todo conciliador, intentando calmarlos—, se ha barajado la teoría de que haya sido un ritual de magia negra que salió mal…

—Mi madre era _muggle_ —interrumpió Lisa—, no pudo ser un ritual de magia negra, no en su caso.

Robards suspiró. Aquello no se daba todos los días y Lisa pensó que así, incluso prefería a los Mortífagos fugados y los Avada Kedravra que resultaban tan sencillos de rastrear. Tres mujeres que se habían abierto el estómago de lado al lado y se habían desangrado sin proferir un solo grito eran algo demasiado extraño, algo que nadie quería ver. Pero ellos cuatro lo habían visto. Y quizá Robards también había visto las fotos y se había quedado congelado.

—Los sabemos —murmuró Robards y se quedó mirándolos a todos con cara de «denme tiempo», pidiéndoles perdón por lo que, Lisa alcanzó a ver, parecía un caso que nunca iban a resolver. Desvió la mirada—. Los tres asesinatos son demasiado extraños, tienen que admitirlo. Pueden estar tranquilos, averiguaremos que ocurrió.

Pero no dijo «encontraremos al culpable». Y Lisa Turpin descubrió en ese momento que, cuando asesinaban a un ser humano demasiado cercano a ella, lo que quería era alguien a quien echarle la culpa. Alguien. Pero no había, y probablemente nunca hubiera.

—Pueden irse, si no tienen preguntas… —les dijo Robards señalándoles la puerta—. Los mantendremos al tanto.

Vaisey fue el primero en salir, Lisa lo siguió y las gemelas fueron detrás de ellos. Salieron de la División de aurores sin mirar atrás, presintiendo que nadie averiguaría mucho. Los cuatro se separaron rápidamente, pues Vaisey daba largas zancadas y las dos gemelas parecían querer alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible. Lisa iba cavilando en sus asuntos cuando se dio cuenta de algo que Robards no había mencionado y corrió hasta alcanzar a los otros tres.

—¡Vaisey! —El chico se volvió hacia ella. No podía creer que alguien conociera su nombre—. ¡Y… ustedes! —No sabía el nombre de las gemelas. Llegó al trote hasta Vaisey, pero ellas siguieron de largo, así que fue él quien las llamó.

—¡Flora! ¡Hestia! —Ellas se dieron la vuelta, y, al hacerle señales Vaisey, volvieron hasta donde ellos estaba.

—Disculpen que los haya detenido así —resolló Lisa—, pero… hubo algo que… Robards no mencionó. Las letras —senteció como si eso lo explicara todo—. ¿Y si ese «tar» que se escribió con sangre al lado del cuerpo de mi madre era… un mensaje? —acababa de entrar en el desconocido terreno de las conjeturas. Y Lisa no sabía que nadie salía pronto de allí.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí. Viéndolos bien por primera vez, Lisa descubrió que ninguno de ellos cuatro se parecía. Vaisey se asemejaba a un drogadicto que no tenía donde ir, y una de las gemelas parecía haber madurado a tirones como no debía, mientras que la otra parecía no poder estar alejada de su hermana. Lisa fue el ganchó que los unió a todos. De otra forma, no habrían podido convivir en paz.

Vaisey estaba de camino para ser un drogadicto, las dos gemelas vivían aisladas, casi sin contacto humano. ¿Qué podían tener el común? Lisa se sorprendió pensando que, de no ser por la tragedia, no estarían allí, teniendo aquella conversación.

Finalmente, la voz temblorosa de una de las gemelas dijo algo:

—Las letras que había en… en… el cuerpo… —parecía costarle mucho decir eso, parecía costarle horrores—, eran «A-S».

Vaisey se quedó callado un momento más. Pareció darle las vueltas a algo, hasta que esbozó una sonrisa ancha que dejó ver lo amarillento de sus dientes, como si acabara de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

—Las letras que había en la escena… la mía… —explicó, mirándolas a las tres—, eran «T-É». —Esperó a que alguien comprendiera lo que él había descubierto, pero nadie lo hizo, así que, soltando un bufido, señaló a las gemelas—: As… —luego a Lisa—, tar… —y luego a sí mismo, de una manera muy cómica—, té. ¡Astarté!

Las tres chicas aun lo miraban sin comprender.

Vaisey casi se rió en su cara, de no ser porque estaban allí discutiendo sobre las letras pintadas con sangre en los cuerpos de sus respectivas madres. No lo hizo. Sólo esbozó una sonrisa ladina, torcida de «no me importa el mundo» que Lisa interpretó que era la máscara con la que se mostraba al mundo, y volvió a hablar.

—¿Es que nadie sabe de dioses antiguos?

Su mirada era incrédula, como si los dioses antiguos fueran un conocimiento imprescindible para ir caminando por la vida, así que lo resumió en unas pocas palabras que nadie entendió:

—Diosa fenicia.

Chocó contra caras de incomprensión de nueva cuenta, y al final suspira. Va a tener que explicárselos. Desde el principio.

* * *

><p><em><span>15 de Septiembre del 2000<span>_

_Oxford, Ediciones Mágica_

Se encontraban en un edificio que, a ojos _muggles_, estaba abandonado. Lisa había descubierto, con el tiempo, que los magos adoraban esa fachada. Se ahorraban problemas y, si alguien indagaba demasiado sobre los propietarios del edificio, alguien se encargaba de dejar en claro que no estaba en venta. Ediciones Mágica se dedicaba a imprimir varios libros escolares, entre ellos los famosos libros de hechizos de Miranda Goshawk y algunos libros de investigación.

Ediciones Mágica era todo caos. Pergaminos desperdigados por todas partes, cubículos entre archiveros y archiveros que se desbordaban entre los cubículos. Algunas oficinas para los que se les ganaban detrás. Oficinas minúsculas, llenas de archiveros también. Al menos, eso en una parte. Abajo estaban las máquinas de impresión.

Lisa Turpin descubrió un par de cosas en los últimos días. Primero, que la gente no sabía cómo tratarla. La trataban como si fuera una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar que podía arrasarlos a todos, con una delicadeza cuidada, medida, con una deferencia que antes no le habían mostrado. Incluso Terry lo hacía de esa manera y ella sólo querpia gritarle al mundo que sigue siendo la misma Lisa Turpin de siempre. Que nada ha cambiado.

La segunda era que odiaba los misterios. Sabía quién es Astarté —o quien fue o no fue— porque Neil Vaisey se lo explicó, pero ya no quería saber mucho más.

Una diosa que empezó siendo la madre naturaleza, que representaba la exaltación a la vida. Una diosa fenicia que, representada desnuda, de pie sobre un león, se convirtió en una diosa de la guerra.

No quería saber por qué un mito estaba relacionado con la muerte de su madre, y a la vez quería averiguar hasta la última línea de lo que la llevo a suicidarse. Esa fue la versión oficial. «Se suicidó». Las habladurías la habían seguido en el edificio hasta entonces mientras ella huía y se refugiaba en las palabras que estaba leyendo furiosamente, y la manera en la que mordía la punta de la pluma que su padre le había regalado por su dieciochoavo cumpleaños y que ya ha arruinado. La manera en que sumergía la pluma en la tinta roja y llenaba el pergamino que leía con correcciones y notas al margen.

A decir verdad, Lisa Turpin se refugió en su trabajo.

—¿Turpin? ¿Señorita Turpin? —era la secretaria la que abrió la puerta, una mujer regordeta con maneras nerviosas y una adicción al té y a las pastas—. La busca alguien… un… desconocido. Dice que es urgente. Sinceramente a mí no me parece muy… correcto. Ha dicho que es Vaisey, sólo Vaisey.

Lisa reconoció el nombre como algo que pasó a formar parte de sus vida en los últimos días.

Asintió, y sólo le dirigió una mirada a la secretaria.

—Déjalo pasar.

Unos minutos más tarde Vaisey entró en el despacho —o cubículo— que Turpin se ganó a pulso y con mucho trabajo en dos años. Casi no había espacio porque todo está copado de pergaminos, pero se las arregló para sentarse en una silla. Era el mismo Vaisey de siempre, con el caminar desgarbado. Llevaba una chamarra de piel a la que se le veía un hoyo en el resorte de una de las muñecas y una camiseta blanca que Lisa sospechaba, era sólo ropa interior. El cabello desordenado aposta, en un intento de peinado ya pasado de moda, los ojos medio rojos y un pantalón _muggle_ que le queda dos tallas grandes.

Viéndolo así, casi le daba lástima.

—Vaisey.

El no contestó al saludo. Parecía creer que había cosas más importantes que una simple forma de cortesía y le lanzó una edición del Profeta de aquella mañana. Ella aun no la había leído, y no tenía demasiado interés, pero aun así lo tomó, con una mirada inquisidora.

—Página cinco —aclaró el joven—. Leelo.

Vaisey sací un cigarrillo y lo enciendió con la varita. Lisa abrió el periódico y se pone a leer los titulares hasta que encuentra el que, estaba segura, Vaisey quería que leyera.

**Extraño ritual de magia negra acaba en tragedia**

_Ayer por la noche se registró un extraño incidente en el condado de Lanchashire. La bruja Melania Young se encontraba sola con sus dos hijos y, presuntamente, esperaba la llegada de su marido. Sin embargo, las cosas no acontecieron según lo previsto, pues, Alai Yong, al llegar a su casa se encontró con un grotesco espectáculo: su esposa y sus dos hijos habían muerto parte de un ritual de magia negra. _

_Melania Young asesinó a sangre fría a sus dos hijos por motivos desconocidos y realizaba, presuntamente, un ritual cuando murió por el agotamiento. Las autoridades han declarado que «no es el primer asesinato extraño de esta semana» y que «se desconoce completamente el ritual que se estaba realizando». Al parecer la madre de los dos hijos había pintado algunos signos extraños en el suelo que difieren del gran y conocido pentagrama… _

Y debajo, la imagen. Unos signos. Lisa los ignoró, y no siguió leyendo, si no que volteó hacia Vaisey con la mirada un poco desencajada e inquisidora: le estaba preguntando que tenía que ver una mujer que había matado a sus dos hijos.

—Los signos son fenicios —explicó él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

Vaisey, por respuesta, se sacó una manga de la chamarra y le enseñó un signo que tenía tatuado en el hombro izquierdo.

—Porque me tatué uno y me costó horas decidir —suspiró y le dio una calada al cigarro. Lisa no siguió leyendo. Veía frases como «Nadie había notado nada raro en Melania», «una noticia absolutamente desgarradora», pero no quería saber nada más. Total. Para lo que servía.

—¿Crees —empezó la pregunta con la voz dudando, no muy consciente de sus propias palabras— que todos los asesinatos están ligados?

Vaisey asintió solemnemente.

—Creo que somos peones de alguna cosa más grande —aseguró—. O quizá sólo me esté imaginando una conspiración, pero… quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

Parecía muy seguro, pero Lisa reflexionó un poco más. ¿Quería encontrar la verdad aunque la asqueara y la hiciera perder la esperanza? No sabía si quería seguir ese camino. Pero había algo. Algo dentro de ella que la empujaba, una y otra vez, a intentar explicar los acontecimientos recientes. Algo que necesitaba una explicación, fuera cual fuera, no importaba. Sólo una explicación.

—Yo también —musitó, sorprendida de su propia seguridad—. ¿Ya lo saben ellas, las Carrow?

Vaisey negó con la cabeza.

—No, aun no las he ido a ver… no sé si me dé tiempo hoy —musitó, de pronto, indeciso—. Aunque se los diré, seguro.

—Puedo ir yo —aseguró Lisa.

Vaisey la miró sorprendido ante el ofrecimiento.

—¿Segura? —balbució, como si Lisa hubiera dicho algo raro, o algo impensable. O quizá algo que no «debería» de salir de la boca de la joven editora.

—¿Qué es tan raro? —preguntó Lisa, preguntándose por qué aquella reacción.

—Digo… son Carrow… no mucha gente… las aprecia, ¿sabes? Estuve en el mismo curso que ellas en Hogwarts. Lo pasaron muy mal todo sexto y séptimo fue una pesadilla —suspiró Vaisey—. Como los Carrow, los Carrow que daban miedo —explicó, con rapidez—, huyeron, la gente se desquitaba con ellas, a pesar de que ellas… bueno, no tenían casi nada que ver con sus tíos.

Lisa no conocía nada de aquello. Sabía pocas cosas, aun cuando los eventos de la guerra eran dolorosamente recientes. Le tocó vivirla, ver como a todos los que iban a Hogwarts aquel año les robaban su inocencia. Vió como muchos eran torturados y ella misma sintió el dolor alguna vez. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que fuera tan lejos.

O quizá sí, y no quiso verlo.

—Dicen que, desde entonces —agrega Vaisey—, los de slytherin son los marginados. —Le da una calada al cigarro—. Sinceramente, no me extraña. Había algunos muy hijos de puta.

Lisa decidió cambiar de tema. Sus años del colegio estaban manchados por experiencias a las que no quiere volver, aunque presentía que Vaisey se quedó estancado en ellos. Hogwarts quedó atrás.

—Vaisey… —murmuró, y él volteó a verla—. Me da miedo ser la víctima de una diosa fenicia enojada.

Él soltó una carcajada nerviosa demasiado corta para significar algo y Lisa se atrevió a sonreír, un gesto que se le había hecho extraño. Las sonrisas se le habían borrado del rostro desde el momento en que vio a su madre. Y tuvo la certeza de que tanto a Vaisey, como a Hestia y a Flora, se las habían borrado mucho tiempo atrás.

—Averiguaremos que está pasando… —aseguró Lisa.

En realidad, no estaba en absoluto segura. Probablemente, si era como Vaisey aseguraba y eran parte de algo más grande, no lo supieran nunca. Pero intentar averiguarlo curaba el alma y la curiosidad, que abrían heridas más grandes que los cuchillos.

El chico le dio una calada al cigarrillo y expulsó el aire formando aros, o intentándolo con resultados algo penosos. No respondió de inmediato, si no que se recargó contra la silla, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hizo a alguien su confidente. O algo parecido a eso.

—Mi vida apesta —declaró, solemnemente y, después de otra calada, siguió hablando—. Vivir de la música es intentar vivir de las limosnas cuando todos te dejan en claro que no creen que tengas talento. —Suspiró, y volvió al cigarro—. Y ahora ella está muerta. No le gustaba mi pequeña afición, quería que fuera un hombre respetable, con una túnica cara puesta y una corbata, que trabajara de algo normal. Por eso me tatúe, para dejarle en claro que nunca sería el hombre que ella quería. —Dejó que el silencio acariciara sus últimas palabras y Lisa no dijo nada por unos momentos hasta que, con la voz un poco cascada, él pronucnió la última frase lapidaria—: A veces pienso que tenía razón.

Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y él no se inmutaba. Lisa nunca había visto un cuadro más desesperanzador y abandonado. Y Lisa Turpin había visto muchas cosas que le encogían a uno el corazón y le destrozaban un poco la esperanza.

Pero un hijo llorando por su madre muerta puede con todo.

Un hijo reconociendo que su madre era sabia, como todas las madres, después de todo, le rompe un poco más el corazón.

Si no lograba descubrir el misterio, al menos, se prometió, en ese mismo momento, que al menos intentaría hacer algo por Vaisey. Y por las Carrow, añade mentalmente. Ninguno de los tres tenía la vida que merecía, sino una mucho peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Por ahora, esto ha sido todo, un capítulo para presentar un poco a los personajes. Pero viene la acción, ¡viene la acción!<strong>

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 3 de febrero de 2014**


	3. Imagen de la diosa

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Imagen de la diosa<strong>

_«Sin embargo, aunque se cuente con todos los ingredientes para que la diosa vuelva… la diosa necesitará un cuerpo, porque sin cuerpo, si esencia no podrá volver a caminar por el mundo de los vivos.»_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

><p><em><span>17 de septiembre del 2000<span>_

_Condado de Dorset_

Estaba resolviendo el crucigrama mentalmente, como siempre, estada en el sillón que, apenas años antes, solía usar su padre. Flora iba de un lado a otro, como siempre. Ya había hecho la cena y acababa de ir a preguntarle si iba a querer té a lo que Hestia había contestado cortésmente que no. Le parecía más productivo estar allí sentada resolviendo ese crucigrama aun cuando fueran a tener unas visitas agradables por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Bueno, Lisa era agradable. Vaisey era sólo Vaisey.

Lisa Turpin era rubia, con los ojos grandes y abiertos. A Hestia su rostro le parecía que tenía una ligera forma de corazón. Por lo que había podido ver, vestía a la manera _muggle_, con grandes suéteres de tonos claros que le iban grandes. Le gustaba porque no la había mirado con lástima al saber su apellido ni la había confundido con uno de sus tíos.

Vaisey era otro asunto. En Hogwarts parecía normal y todo, solo era un tipo medio raro que llevaba una guitarra a todas partes, idolatraba a Lorcan d'Eath y, ocasionalmente, jugaba al Quidditch. No lo hacía demasiado mal. Pero verlo en el ministerio aquel día…

Lo había visto demacrado y un poco más delgado, con los brazos tatuados con diseños extraños que ya dibujaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts. No se veía como un cantante famoso, el aliento a alcohol, la mirada perdida y las ojeras bajo los ojos delataban que tampoco tenía una buena vida.

—¡Hestia! —Era la voz de Flora. Hestia no conocía a nadie más que hablara así, con ese tono tan enérgico como si quisiera parecer mayor aunque sólo tenían veinte años.

Y de lejos parecían de diecisiete.

—¿Cuál es la canción con la que se volvió famosa Celestina Warbeck? —preguntó ella a su vez, refiriéndose a la vertical doce del crucigrama que estaba resolviendo mentalmente.

—¡Hestia!

—Te oí la primera vez —aseguró la joven, mirando a su vivo retrato: su gemela—, por eso te pregunté eso. ¿En serio no sabes?

Sólo le faltaba esa y una tontería sobre las Brujas de Macbeth, que no le gustaban nada. A su hermana le chiflaban y siempre se sabía todo.

Pero Celestina Warbeck, ¿a quién diablos le gustaba esa mujer?

—Tendremos visitas —le recordó Flora.

—Lo cual es un milagro —murmuró Hestia—, lo sé. Pero no creo que a Lisa le importe el estado de la casa y Vaisey sólo devorará la comida que le pongas enfrente —sentenció—. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Flora se acercó. Hestia se preguntó cuándo habían empezado las diferencias entre ellas. Físicamente eran idénticas, aun cuando Hestia se hubiera quedado estancada en una etapa de tozudez perpetua y Flora hubiera madurado a tirones, como obligada.

—Nunca está mal dar buena impresión —suspiró Flora, obligándola a hacerle un lugar en el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

Eso en los oídos de Hestia sonó como un: «Estoy intentando distraerme». Uno desesperado y visceral que Flora nunca se atrevería a pronunciar.

—Estamos jodidos los cuatro —musitó.

Flora le pasó el brazo por la espalda, dándole la razón en silencio.

Podían ser muy diferentes, pero siempre eran capaces de entender a la otra. Su padre solía decir que estaban en perfecta sintonía. Pero él ya no estaba allí, ni su madre y a efectos prácticos, Hestia prefería pensar que ya no tenían familia allí en absoluto.

—Hum, Hestia —le dijo su hermana. Hestia casi presintió lo que le iba a decir—, lo siento por ser tan obsesiva.

—Perdonada —aseguró Hestia al momento.

—Ah, y una de las canciones más famosas de las Brujas de Macbeth es «Baila como un hipogrifo» —señaló Flora, mirando el crucigrama con una sonrisa.

Hestia sonrió.

Ya sólo le faltaba la tontería sobre Celestina Warbeck cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Hestia realmente agradeció que la primera en llegar fuera Lisa. Arribó con puntualidad inglesa, vistiendo un suéter color crema y unos pantalones vaqueros ceñidos. Hestia nunca había usado ese tipo de ropa, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña. Sus padres podían haber estado en contra de una guerra y una masacre de muggles, pero no se salvaban de tener algunos prejuicios.

Lisa sonrió, medio incómoda y Hestia comprendió lo que pasaba. Alzó la mano, haciendo un ademán.

—Yo soy Hestia —le dijo—, y ella —señaló a su hermana—, Flora. Pero no te preocupes si un día nos confundes. Toda la gente lo hace.

Lisa ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Creí que era incómodo.

La voz de Flora la sacó de su error.

—Lo es… bueno… lo era. Estamos acostumbradas. Toda la gente lo hace —explicó—, no podemos exigir que nos reconozcan cuando nos acaban de conocer.

—Desventaja número veintidós de ser hermanas gemelas idénticas —añadió la que se había señalado como Hestia—. Hay miles.

Lisa asintió y no tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando Flora ya la estaba interrumpiendo otra vez.

—¿Quieres té? Hice un poco…

Lisa accedió y Flora se fue a la cocina.

—Claro.

—Hum… debería advertirte que el té no le sale tan bien como el resto de las cosas que cocina —le dijo Hestia—, pero es su forma de distraerse. —Se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que aquello no tenía remedio en absoluto—. Cocina la mitad del día, apunta a unas cuantas cosas con la varita y salen cosas deliciosas. Cocina mejor que nuestro antiguo elfo.

Lisa se quedó mirándola.

—¿Y tu manera de distraerte? —preguntó.

Hestia la hubiera ignorado de ser otra persona, pero Lisa le gustaba como amiga. Parecía de esas amigas se sientan en tu cama cuando estás enferma y no te dejan cometer errores con los chicos. Dulce, paciente. Todo lo que había querido siempre y todo lo que Flora había sido siempre, aunque con su particular forma de ser.

Así que volteo el periódico y le enseñó los crucigramas.

—Esto.

—¿El crucigrama?

—Los resuelvo mentalmente —respondió Hestia—. Ahora sólo me falta una tontería de Celestina Warbeck.

—Seguro tiene que ver con calderos y amor… —le respondió Lisa sonriendo—. Siempre he pensado que sus canciones se parecen.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta otra vez y fue Flora la que acudió y saludó rápidamente a Vaisey y volvió a internarse rápidamente en la cocina para llevarles té. Vaisey rechazó el ofrecimiento lo más amablemente que pudo y Lisa probó el té, comprobando que, efectivamente, Hestia no había mentido: hacer té no era el fuerte de Flora.

Y harto del silencio que se instauró cuando todas las demás tomaron el té, Vaisey fue el que carraspeó.

—Entonces estamos aquí por…

—Porque decidimos escuchar tus locas ideas sobre una diosa fenicia asesinando a nuestras madres… —espetó Flora. Aquella idea era inconcebible en su cabeza, pensó Hestia, pero ella estaba dispuesta a creer todo lo que explicara las coincidencias.

Vaisey hizo un gesto con las manos, callando a Flora.

—No, no es eso, no era una diosa… Los dioses no existen, ¿sí? —les dijo él—. Los fenicios sólo creyeron que era una diosa… —las miró a las tres, con una mirada de «estoy diciendo algo obvio» que ninguna entendió—. Bueno, miren, todo esto fue mucho tiempo antes del estatuto —terminó—. Astarté era una mujer poderosa, impresionó a unos cuantos _muggles_ y la hicieron diosa. No fue la primera y tampoco la última. Al principio aparece como una diosa cualquiera, es la madre naturaleza, de la fertilidad e incluso tiene un esposo, Baal con más poder que ella.

Hestia resopló.

—Sé lo que viene después: su alma se corrompió —interrumpió a Vaisey.

—Exacto: se obsesionó con la inmortalidad y con un montón de cosas más. Al final, se convirtió en la diosa de la guerra y lo siguió siendo durante algún tiempo más, realizaban sacrificios en su honor, se encomendaban a ella antes de la batalla… —se encogió de hombros—. No sé en qué termina su historia, pero… bueno, hay una imagen famosa de ella que un italiano o algo así pinto hace unos doscientos años. De cabello rizado y un vestido que se sostiene en el pecho, además de una mirada implacable. Venía en unas postales que mi madre compró hace poco.

Flora frunció el ceño, intentando recordar algo. Hestia lo recordó por ella.

—En la recamara principal… —dijo—, hay un cuadro colgado y corresponde un poco con la descripción. Esa de mi abuela materna, y a mi madre le gustaba.

Lisa intervino entonces.

—Mi madre estaba haciendo una investigación de los fenicios para la Universidad en la que trabajaba —empezó—, así que tenía un montón de libros en casa y allí estaba esa pintura, en uno de ellos. Astarté siríaca, de Rossetti.

—Sinceramente —musitó Flora, agarrándose las manos—, me dan miedo las coincidencias.

Vaisey suspiró.

—Yo no creo que nada sea coincidencia.

—A la mejor sí —le espetó Flora—. A la mejor este es un sueño muy malo del que llevo días sin despertar. A la mejor es que todo es una estúpida coincidencia y nosotros estamos aquí… planeando ir hasta miles de callejones sin salida.

—A la mejor —coincidió Vaisey—, pero yo no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no sepa si es o no una coincidencia… —Respiró hondo, repasándolas con la mirada—. Y creo que ustedes tampoco y por esto estamos aquí hoy.

Hestia levantó el periódico, sin mostrar interés y Flora miró en el fondo de su té. Lisa no dijo nada mientras las miraba, ensimismadas en lo suyo, empeñadas en no ser las primeras en contestar. Así que Lisa se iba a animar a decir algo cuando Flora carraspeó.

—Siempre creí que Trelawney estaba loca cuando afirmaba que se podía leer el fondo de las tazas de té… —suspiró y levantó la suya para que los demás pudieran ver el símbolo que se había formado: un triángulo acostado atravesado por la mitad. Como una letra A mayúscula en horizontal.

Vaisey rio con una risa amarga, extraña.

—Otra coincidencia… —señaló aquel símbolo con el dedo—. Aleph. Primera letra del alfabeto fenicio. ¿Ya puedes aceptar que algo raro está pasando? Tantas coincidencias ya ni siquiera son coincidencias.

—No me irás a decir que es el destino… —le espetó Hestia, que le quitó la taza de las manos a su hermana y la examinó con cuidado.

—Pues a la mejor sí, a la mejor el destino es un hijo de puta —musitó Vaisey—. Excepto Turpin, nosotros tres hemos tenido largas vidas de mierda y apenas cumplimos los veinte años. A lo mejor el destino quiere seguir torturándonos…

—¡Vaisey! —fue la enérgica voz de Lisa la que interrumpió su desesperado discurso—. Torturarse así no sirve de nada… —paseó la mirada por los tres—. Aceptamos, los cuatro, que esto huele mal, muy mal, y aquí estamos. Dispuestos a averiguar qué pasó… pero no podemos hacerlo si nos ponemos trabas nosotros solitos. —Se quedó callada un momento, sin saber qué más añadir y entonces decidió que, quizá, la mejor manera de lidiar con aquellos tres era mostrándoles que todos tenían miedo—: Sinceramente, no sé qué vamos a encontrar y mentiría si digo que eso me gusta. Me da terror lo que pueda haber tras todas estas coincidencias, porque a la mejor es magia con la que no hemos lidiado nunca. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero… quiero saber. Me mata no saber y a ustedes también.

Vaisey asintió primero. Las gemelas tardaron un poco más, pero lo hicieron.

—Entonces, intentémoslo… —sorpresivamente, fue Flora la que habló en ese momento—; aunque sinceramente, me parece que no servirá de nada.

—Ya no tenemos mucho que perder… —musitó Vaisey y Lisa se dio cuenta de que ella era la única de los tres que aún tenía algo a lo que aferrarse: un novio, un trabajo, algo. Ellos tres tenían la vida echa mierda—. Supongo que nos queda esto: darle el descanso que se merecen a nuestras madres, para que nadie se atreva a decir que practicaron magia negra.

Dejó caer la cabeza, dejando en claro que todo aquello se presentaba demasiado para él. No sabían ni por dónde empezar, si no era por libros de mitología fenicia.

—Puedo buscar en los libros de mi madre… —se ofreció Lisa—, a la mejor hay algo… —suspiró—. Son libros _muggles_ —reconoció—, pero mi madre solía decía que en todos los mitos hay escondida una pequeña pizca de verdad.

—Y eso todos lo hemos comprobado —aseguró Hestia.

Flora agarró la taza en la que se había pintado el símbolo con fuerza.

—Esto me asusta —se atrevió a admitir.

«¿Y a quién no?», pensó Hestia, sin decir absolutamente nada. Fue Vaisey el que habló por todos-

—Creo que es aterrador.

* * *

><p><em><span>Cambridge<span>_

Terry le había dado su espacio y Lisa lo agradecía. No le había preguntado a donde iba con los otros tres jóvenes, porque la comprendía y no quería presionarla. Se dijo que debería dejarla llevar su duelo como ella quisiera y en silencio, ella lo agradecía. Terry siempre había sido un sol, alguien a quien preguntarle tus dudas para los exámenes, con la suficiente paciencia para soportar a Zacharias cuando andaba cerca de Padma, con la suficiente paciencia para explicar cualquier tema a alguien que no entendía y sabía cocinar. Por Merlín… ¡sabía cocinar!

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —preguntó Terry cuando ella entró por la puerta unas cuantas horas más tarde de lo normal. Después de salir de Ediciones Mágica había ido a la casa de las Carrow, una gran casa a las afueras de Dorset decorada al estilo victoriano, demasiado grande únicamente para ellas dos.

—Agotador… —suspiró—. ¿Sabes que Rita Skeeter ya mandó un manuscrito de la biografía de Snape? Casi nadie se atreve a leerlo…

—Todo el mundo sabe que esa mujer no escribe una sola palabra de verdad —le dijo Terry—. No entiendo cómo es que tiene tantos admiradores que compran sus libros… —resopló mientras servía la cena y se la ponía enfrente a Lisa. Pollo con una salsa que, a decir la verdad, estaba muy bien.

Lisa probó la comida sin añadir nada más, aunque agradecía todos los intentos de Terry por distraerla. El joven de daba cuenta de la precaria estabilidad emocional de la chica cuando notaba que ni siquiera hacía el intento por prender el radio y oír las canciones _muggles_ de moda, o no tan de moda.

—Fui con las Carrow después de salir del trabajo… —contó después de un rato—. Las gemelas.

—¿Carrow? —Terry no se tomó muy bien el oír ese apellido. A decir verdad, a Lisa tampoco le gustaba. En lo más absoluto—. No serán…

—Sí, ellas, las sobrinas de… ya sabes… —Lisa prefería, por algún motivo estúpido, no pronunciar los nombres de Alecto y Amycus, que habían fungido como subdirectores de Hogwarts—. Me pareció que han sufrido más de lo que deberían.

—Su apellido no les ayuda —espetó Terry.

—Pero me parece que no tienen nada que ver con ellos… —suspiró Lisa—. Viven en una casa lúgubre, grande. Me da la impresión de que casi no salen porque la gente no les tiene apreció. Creo que su último año en Hogwarts fue algo así como una pesadilla. La gente las insultaba por cosas que sus tíos habían hecho… —se quedó mirando fijamente a la ventana—. A decir verdad, me dan un poco de pena.

Terry asintió.

—Lisa… no le puedes pedir al mundo que sea justo.

—Ya lo sé… —dijo ella, desolada—. No lo es. La vida me lo ha enseñado, muchas veces.

—Y aun así, tú siempre intentas salvar a todo el mundo, como en los juicios… —suspiró Terry—. Puede que tu palabra no fuera tan fuerte como la de Potter, pero creo recordar que, en parte, salvaste a Nott y a Zabini de enfrentarse al Winzengamot.

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

—No hicieron nada malo en la guerra. Sé que la gente no los quiere mucho ahora, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Es lo mismo con las Carrow. No son culpables de nada, pero la gente las trata como si lo fueran. Es horrible. Es como si la guerra no hubiera cambiado absolutamente nada.

—Ya lo sé, Lisa… pero no puedes salvar a todos.

—Me gustaría.

Terminaron de cenar casi en silencio, y entonces Terry declaró que se iba a dormir, que estaba cansado, y que al día siguiente había un montón de trabajo en el Ministerio. Lisa le dijo que se iba a quedar despierta un rato más, leyendo unos cuantos manuscritos que tenía pendientes. Y a eso se dedicó, pero algo le impedía concentrarse.

En su mente seguía metida la palabra «Astarté». Por si acaso, se dijo que la mañana siguiente pasaría a casa de sus padres a recoger un par de libros. Su padre no pondría trabas y a su hermano la historia le importaba nada de nada. Su hermano lo que quería era ser físico. Un físico reconocido.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Después de un rato leyendo, Lisa se dio cuenta de que, en el reloj, la manecilla que marcaba las horas se acercaba lentamente a la una. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? Se puso en pie, y, por si acaso, tomó la varita. No le gustaban las visitas a esa hora. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, donde alguien seguía llamando desesperadamente y abrió.

Un pequeño bulto se le echó encima y se aferró a ella. Intento desasirse cuando se dio cuenta de que era una de las gemelas Carrow y que estaba llorando. A mares. También parecía que le quería romper las costillas de tan fuerte que la apretaba; a Lisa le parecía extraordinario que unos brazos tan delgados tuvieran tanta fuerza.

—¿Flora? —aventuró, cerrando la puerta cuando, por fin, la joven se separó de ella.

—Hestia —corrigió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Soy Hestia.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó Lisa.

—Yo… lo siento… no sabía a dónde acudir… —musitó la chica, sorbiéndose los mocos—. Y tú… bueno, dijiste que podíamos venir a verte… si pasaba cualquier cosa.

Lisa oyó pasos tras ella. Era Terry, a quien habían despertado.

—Lisa… ¿quién es? —preguntó tallándose los ojos de sueño mientras le hacía un nudo a su bata.

—Hestia Carrow… —repitió Lisa, mirando a la chica, que todavía tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas.

Terry se dio cuenta del estado de la joven, lloroso, desesperando, las manos le temblaban de un modo casi incontrolable. Respiraba de manera sonora y tenía el cabello desordenado, la túnica mal puesta. Era pura desesperación y miedo a flor de piel.

—¿Quieres un chocolate? —ofreció y fue a la cocina sin esperar ni siquiera la respuesta.

—Hestia… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Lisa, de nuevo.

—Es… Flora. Flora… —balbució, los sollozos aun estaba presentes en sus palabras—. Ocurrió después de que se fueron… yo… no sabía que hacer… —Respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando infructuosamente de calmarse—. Quizá debería empezar por el principio. Yo… estaba leyendo algo en el dormitorio principal de la casa, donde está esa pintura, al que mencionó Vaisey. A mi madre le gustaba mucho, ¿sabes? Pero… oí un ruido, y provenía del dormitorio que compartimos Flora y yo, así que, después de todo lo que pasó… tenía que ir y… cuando la encontré.

Volvió a tener un acceso de llanto casi incontrolable. Terry apareció con el chocolate y se sentó frente a ellas, poniéndole la taza enfrente a Hestia. Lisa esperó pacientemente hasta que la chica fue capaz de hablar de nueva cuenta, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

—Ella… estaba allí… y sangraba a chorros por la nariz… —musitó—, y no reaccionaba, yo no sabía qué hacer. La llevé a San Mungo finalmente, pero… creo que no es una enfermedad. Vi una marca en su mano… la… la marca que apareció en su taza, con un corte limpio. Y cerca no había ni un cuchillo, ni siquiera su varita. La marca sólo apareció en su mano, y, Lisa…, manchaba todo el dorso de su mano de sangre.

—¿La dejaste en San Mungo? —le preguntó Lisa.

—Sí… pero… no sabía qué más hacer y no podía quedarme allí esperando —volvió a sollozar, parecía asustada—. Todo esto me da miedo. Mucho miedo. Empiezo a creerle a Vaisey y… no sé…

Lisa se quedó mirándola un momento. Hestia por fin tomó la taza de chocolate que le había llevado Terry.

—No quería quedarme allí, Flora no reaccionaba y yo… —volvió a tener un acceso de llanto. Lisa fue paciente y esperó, no podía pedirle otra cosa—. Si no reacciona, ¿qué haré sin ella? Siempre hemos estado juntas… y… si ella se cae, yo lo siento, si yo me enfermo, ella se pone mal… Pero ahora no sentí nada. Nada de nada. Es como si me la hubieran arrancado de tajo. ¿Y si ya no despierta?

Lisa la abrazó.

—Despertará, ya lo verás…

Pero Hestia seguía llorando. Un montón. Tomaba el chocolate a sorbitos y lloraba, derramando lágrimas en la taza. Hasta que, después de un rato, se calmó. Su llanto se volvió menos acelerado, sus ojos se quedaron secos y se quedó en silencio, mirando a un punto indefinido en la habitación.

—Hestia… —Lisa habló con todo cuidado, por si acaso—, ¿quieres que te acompañe a San Mungo? —le preguntó—. Quizá es conveniente si estás allí porque Flora no tiene a nadie más y… quizá no te sientas mal si no estás sola. Podemos hablar, si quieras, para que te distraigas un poco.

Hestia asintió y Lisa se puso en pie rápidamente tomando su varita, un bolso, y un abrigo. Casi daban las dos de la mañana. Se fijó en Hestia, que traía una túnica morada que apenas si la tapaba y sacó un abrigo también para ella. Miró a Terry en silencio, que asintió, apoyándola y se acercó para darle un beso en la sien.

Lisa salió acompañada por Hestia y, aprovechando que no había nadie y no había posibilidades de que a esas horas las reconocieran, Lisa tomó la mano de Hestia y se desaparecieron. Aparecieron justo enfrente de un edificio abandonado con maniquíes en el aparador. Lisa le habló a uno de ellos, que les flanqueó la entrada, dándoles a paso hasta San Mungo. Lisa fue la que se encargó de lidiar con la recepcionista que les indicó que se sentaran en la sala de espera hasta que las llamaran, pues Flora seguía en cuidados intensivos. Lisa incluso notó el desdén con el que pronunció el apellido de las gemelas.

Se sentó con Hestia en una de las sillas del fondo y dejó que la joven se descargara. Tenía miedo y estaba frustrada. Y a decir verdad, ella también estaba muy asustada.

—Hum… Lisa, ¿podemos hablar? No sé… no quiero más pensamientos lúgubres en mi cabeza —le dijo Hestia.

—Claro.

—Hum… ¿llevas mucho con Boot? —preguntó Hestia, con curiosidad.

—Desde séptimo —reconoció Lisa—. Aunque parece que llevamos una eternidad.

—Es una eternidad… —confirmó Hestia—. Sólo he salido con un chico y duramos tres semanas. No llegamos ni al mes.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Lisa, esperando que con aquella plática totalmente banal la joven descansara un poco.

—Vaisey —reconoció Hestia—. Antes de los tatuajes y todo eso claro… Estábamos en sexto, pero él… bueno, él estaba enamoradísimo de Astoria Greengrass, que es un año menor que él y yo pasaba todo el día deprimida. ¿Y sólo has salido con Boot? —volvió Hestia a la carga.

—Hum…

—Bueno, en el colegio oí que fuiste una de las novias de Zabini, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. No era información muy fiable, le inventaban un montón de novias.

—Tenía un montón…

—Bueno, eso también, pero la mitad provenían de rumores.

Lisa sonrió.

—Lo sé, nunca pasé a formar parte del privilegiado grupo «Novias reales de Blaise Zabini».

Hestia se rio, muy bajito, pero se rio.

—Mi hermana sí. Dos meses. Pero creo que no funcionó demasiado bien… —contó—. No funcionó, eran demasiado diferentes. Igual… no creo que sea mal tipo, ¿sabes? Era un poco idiota, y a veces un poco mujeriego, pero cuando estaba en séptimo una vez me defendió de unos chicos que querían… bueno…

—Ya —cortó Lisa, entendiendo de que iba todo aquello.

—Les dijo que yo no tenía la culpa de nada, que fueran a meterse con mis tíos si tenían algún problema… —musitó—. Igual sé que mis tíos no eran buenas personas, pero él me defendió. La mayoría en Slytherin lo hicieron, ¿sabes?

Lisa negó.

—No lo sabía…

—Ya sé que hay un montón de prejuicios. La verdad es que hay un montón de cosas que son verdad… —Hestia se encogió de hombros—. Pero no todos son malos. Digo… tienes Vaisey de ejemplo. Lo que pasa con Vaisey es que quiere imitar a Lorcan d'Eath y se pierde a él mismo por el camino.

Lisa no dijo nada, parecía que toda aquella cháchara había desplazado de la mente de Hestia lo más urgente, lo que le daba más miedo. Entonces oyeron la voz de una sanadora.

—¿Familiares de Flora Carrow?

Hestia se puso en pie casi de un salto, mirando a la sanadora.

—Puede acompañarme, la señorita Carrow ha despertado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡He aquí el tercer capítulo! Más introducción… pero ya no tanta. ¿Pueden creer que Word dice que ya llevo 12K palabras? Pues yo no, sinceramente. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Andrea Poulain **

**A 13 de febrero de 2014**


	4. Cenizas del pasado

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Cenizas del pasado<strong>

_«La elección es siempre al azar, no obedece ninguna lógica. Individuos con un pasado que los atormenta la mayoría de las veces, y otros muchos que no se conocen le dejan el paso a la diosa, para usarlos en sus propósitos»_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

><p><em><span>20 de Septiembre de 2000<span>_

_Condado de Dorset_

Acababa de ayudar a instalar a Flora en la habitación. Su hermana todavía estaba débil, pero los sanadores habían juzgado que no tenía nada serio y que podía volver a casa. Eso sí, con órdenes tajantes de llamar a la sanadora Chang en caso de cualquier contratiempo. Hestia conocía a Cho Chang de vista: tenía una gran mata de cabello negro y había sido novia de Cedric Diggory y de Harry Potter. En los últimos días le había demostrado ser una sanadora en prácticas bastante capaz.

Hestia esperó sentada a que Lisa bajara, ojeando el periódico como todos los días. Casi todos los días aparecían fotos de Harry Potter haciendo cualquier idiotez por el mundo. ¿A quién le interesaba, por ejemplo, Harry Potter comiendo en el Caldero Chorreante con sus amigos? Pasó por alto toda la zona de clasificados, donde aún seguía el anuncio de Gringotts al lado de otro para Sortilegios Weasley.

Siguió pasando las páginas una en una hasta que un titular pequeño llamó su atención de una manera poderosa, como un imán que apuntaba a sus ojos:

**Amycus Carrow vuelve a burlar a los aurores**

_El pasado 19 de Septiembre Amycus Carrow, ex profesor de Hogwarts y mortífago prófugo, volvió a burlar a los aurores en un refugio cerca de Weymouth. No se conoce el paradero de su hermana, Alecto Carrow, pues al parecer se separaron para evitar que los capturaran en las pasadas semanas, después de que Rodolphus Lestrange volviera a Azkaban._

_Gawain Robards sólo ha declarado que "la División de Aurores está haciendo su trabajo lo mejor que puede, así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo". La conferencia de prensa terminó con un violento "¡esto no pasaría si Harry Potter estuviera al mando!" declamado por uno de los periodistas presentes. Ante tal exclamación, Robards dijo lo siguiente: "Harían bien en recordar que Harry Potter acaba de comenzar su segundo año en la Academia de Aurores"._

No siguió leyendo.

—Weymouth… eso está muy cerca de aquí… —apretó los puños sin darse cuenta, nerviosa. La voz armoniosa de Lisa Turpin la interrumpió y la sacó de golpe de sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —bajaba por la escalera dando saltitos como si aún fuera una cría. Fue y se sentó junto a ella, así que Hestia cerró el periódico rápidamente—. Flora ya está instalada… Ella insiste en que se siente bien, pero, si quieres mi opinión, está un poco débil. Será mejor que descanse…

—Lo que le pasó no fue normal —cortó Hestia—. Ella es fuerte, y sana.

—Lo sé… —Lisa volvió a interrumpirla en un tono conciliador—, lo sé. Pero los sanadores no pudieron hallar nada dentro de ella, aunque nosotros sepamos que hay algo extraño. —Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, como una madre protectora. A Hestia le gustaba aquella actitud de la chica rubia, como si se hubiera propuesto reemplazar a la madre que habían perdido. A cualquier otro quizá le molestaría, pero a ella, a ella le hacía sentir calor de hogar, algo que ni siquiera recordaba que existía—. Y no podemos ir por allí contándolo, ¿te imaginas cómo nos mirarían?

—No puede ser peor de lo que ya lo hacen… —musitó Hestia—. Procuro no salir de casa, Lisa, y es por una buena razón.

—La gente debería entender que quién eres no tiene nada que ver con tus familiares o tu apellido —musitó Lisa, a quien toda esa situación le enojaba.

—Pero no lo hacen… y la verdad, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada —suspiró Hestia—. Incluso los que tuvieron un poco de culpa, como Nott, a quien le tatuaron esa marca casi a la fuerza, o Malfoy, que lo hizo sabrá dios por qué perdido orgullo se libraron, pero… eso no quiere decir que la gente nos tenga aprecio. —Suspiró—. Hay familias que están limpias, como los Greengrass, pero incluso familias tan… respetadas han tenido problemas desde que el noviazgo entre Daphne y Nott es del dominio público. —Apretó los puños—. ¿Sabes? Siento que si antes la discriminación era contra los hijos de _muggles_ o los mestizos, ahora es contra nosotros, los que tenemos apellidos ligados a los mortífagos.

—Eso cambiará, Hestia, cambiará, te lo prometo —musitó Lisa, pero no se le ocurría como iba a cambiar. No tenía idea de que Draco Malfoy pasaría casi diez años intentando ganarse el respeto perdido, que Zabini se labraría una carrera de abogado contra el Winzengamot, ayudando a todos aquellos que, como él, habían estado a punto de acabar en las salas de juicios por estar ligados a mortífagos. No tenía idea de nada, pero estaba claro que aquellas chicas le daban pena.

—Ojalá… Dicen que las slytherin somos astutas, ¿sabes? —se las arregló para componer una media sonrisa, forzada y hasta antinatural—. A la mejor sólo estamos esperando el momento preciso para salir a la luz.

—Yo creo que, antes que slytherin, eres Hestia —Lisa le sonrió—. Las casas no definen mucho, ¿sabes? Quizá haya un rasgo que nos defina, pero aun dentro de ellas, todos somos diferentes. —Se puso en pie—. Tengo que irme. Terry me espera y el trabajo también. ¿Estás segura de que podrás sola con tu hermana? —le preguntó, pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder antes de añadir algo más—: Sabes que si se presenta cualquier problema, tu chimenea ha quedado conectada al despacho de la sanadora Chang.

—Tranquila —Hestia le contestó con una media sonrisa—. Creo que podré hacerme cargo. De todos modos… —la miró con avidez—. ¿Vendrás mañana?

—Después del trabajo —le dijo Lisa—, ¿te parece? Quizá puedo traer a Terry, para que te ayude con la cena.

Hestia se puso en pie.

—Te acompaño a la puerta… —le dijo y empezó a caminar a su lado. Le abrió la puerta y miró el jardín que empezaba a verse amarillo. Nadie se preocupaba por cuidarlo, y en la cercanía del otoño, a Hestia tampoco le fascinaba la idea de tener que limpiar todas las ojas que teñirían de ocre el lugar. Lisa se despidió con una seña y entonces, se desapareció.

La joven de cabello castaño se quedó un momento más admirando el paisaje desolador de aquel páramo. Cuando pequeña, le gustaba jugar con Flora en medio de aquel jardín que sólo su madre se preocupaba por cuidar. Pero desde la muerte de su padre nadie se paraba por allí y todo era desolador, como el interior de la casa, lleno de decoraciones que ya a nadie le importaban y de pinturas que sus padres habían adquirido por varios cientos de galeones.

Hasta que se fijó en una figura que había aparecido en la lejanía. Distinguió su silueta. Era Vaisey. Llevaba una túnica remangada, dejando ver los tatuajes de los brazos, y la cara llena de tizne. Caminaba a trompicones, y, con trabajos, logró llegar hasta donde estaba Hestia.

—Se quemó… —murmuró—, se quemó todo.

—Hola, Vaisey —le respondió ella, preguntándose a qué se refería Vaisey, qué era lo que quería decirle—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—La casa… se quemó… —habló esa vez más fuerte—. En Wiltshire estaba cayendo la tormenta del siglo, por lo menos, Hestia y… entonces, mi casa empezó a arder en llamas. Como si nada. Todo se quedó adentro… la guitarra, los discos de Lorcan d'Eath, los diarios de mi madre. Sólo tomé está túnica cuando noté que los _aguamenti_ no servían. Por dios… ¡era como si la lluvia no pegara en el fuego! —Empezó a escarbarse los bolsillos de la túnica—. Por Salazar, esto es lo único que me queda… —Tiró al suelo dos knuts, una llave de una cámara de Gringotts, un papel arrugado que era publicidad del pub La Bruja de Blair y una tarjeta del Pyara Patil—. Miserable, ¿no? —Sólo se preocupó por quedarse con la llave en la mano.

—Neil…

—Vaisey —corrigió él como acto reflejó.

—¿Tú casa se quemó? —preguntó Hestia.

—¿No me estás oyendo? —espetó él—. ¡Claro que se quemó, joder, hasta los cimientos, por Merlín! Si vuelvo seguro que sólo quedará un puñado de cenizas que me recordarán lo miserable que soy…

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —preguntó Hestia, dejándole paso.

—Mierda, sí… —musitó él y pasó al recibidor. Hestia, detrás de él, cerró la puerta para impedir que siguiera entrando aire.

—Si quieres puedo hacerte un té… —ofreció. Le salía un poco mejor que a Flora, era cierto, pero si Vaisey respondía que no, ella sería infinitamente más feliz.

—No —musitó Vaisey, quitándose la túnica, dejando ver sólo una playera bajo él—. ¿Puedo usar la ducha? —preguntó.

—Claro —le dijo Hestia—, vamos, te acompaño.

Subió las escalera hasta el pasillo con las cinco habitaciones. El baño era la sexta, completamente al fondo. Le abrió la puerta a Vaisey dejándolo pasar y, fijándose en lo que faltaba allí, sacó la varita.

—_Accio toalla_ —musitó y al instante una toalla salió volando de la recámara de su madre. Era color coral, pero dudaba que a Vaisey le importara en lo más mínimo. Se volvió para darle la toalla en la mano y se encontró con que Vaisey se había despojado ya de la camiseta, dejando ver las dos alas negras que tenía tatuadas en la espalda, que daban la impresión de salirle de los omóplatos.

Él tomó la toalla en un acto automático y ella cerró la puerta. Pocos segundos después, oyó como el agua empezaba a correr. Hestia fingió no darse cuenta de su rubor.

Lo prefería así.

Caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con Flora y entró sin tocar la puerta. Se encontró a Flora en la cama, leyendo un libro.

—Hola —saludó, con una sonrisa medio torcida que hacía que Hestia se viera bastante infantil.

—Lisa dijo que lo mejor será que no haga esfuerzos… Bueno, de hecho lo dijo Chang y lo repitió Lisa… —musitó Flora—. Así que aquí estoy, sintiéndome asquerosamente débil.

—Sólo tienes que descansar un poco. —Hestia se sentó al borde de la cama—. Nadie sabe lo que tienes y, bueno, estás débil. Te aseguró que podré cocinar si ti… o al menos intentarlo, porque sabes que quemo todo. —Se mordió el labio, un sigo que su hermana interpretó como nerviosismo crónico y, antes de que preguntara algo, simplemente decidió darle las últimas noticias—: La casa de Vaisey se quemó. No sé los pormenores, sólo sé que se ha quedado sin casa, sin nada en el mundo y que está en nuestro baño dándose una ducha, intentando quitarle el olor a quemado… —lo dijo todo de corrido.

Cuando terminó, vio satisfecha la mirada de sorpresa de Flora.

—En resumen, ahora Vaisey vive con nosotras —concluyó.

—No es para siempre… —corrigió Hestia.

—Ya sé eso… —Flora le sonrió compasivamente, como le sonreía siempre—. Pero, vamos, puede ayudar a mantener esta casa en buen estado, hacer de elfo doméstico... —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes las mejores ideas? —le pregunto Hestia—. Al menos servirá de algo…

Flora rio un poco.

—Lo que daría por levantarme…

Hestia le tomó la mano.

—… pero será mejor que te quedes acostada un rato más —le dijo imitando el tono que Flora solía usar—. Estás débil.

—Y dale con el «estás débil», que llevan días diciéndomelo. —Aun así, sonrió. Por alguna razón, estaba de buen humor y Hestia se quedó con ella un rato, platicando, viéndola, sin entender a qué se debía su desvanecimiento.

Pero algo dentro de ella tenía miedo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que su madre había muerto de una manera extraña, que habían estado ocurriendo cosas, que esa aparente tranquilidad no era posible, que era sólo una ilusión… Suspiró y entonces recordó lo que había leído en el Profeta.

—Hestia, ¿puedes traerme el Profeta? —preguntó Flora y Hestia asintió.

Salió de la habitación y deshizo su camino hasta la sala cuando oyó que el agua dejaba de correr y Vaisey salía por fin de la ducha. Tomó el periódico y retiró una hoja. No quería que Flora leyera que habían visto a Amycus Carrow cerca de Weymouth, tan cerca de allí… Entonces, volvió a subir, llevando el periódico en sus manos, con un mal presentimiento. Esa clase de presentimiento la que asaltaba cuando su hermana estaba en peligro.

Pero se lo sacó de la cabeza. Flora parecía estar bien. Fuera de peligro. Con una cicatriz en el dorso de la mano, y nada más.

* * *

><p>Ya era tarde, pero ella aún no se acostaba. Flora se había dormido hacía ya mucho rato, y a Vaisey le había dejado el dormitorio que antaño había ocupado Alecto. A las gemelas no les gustaba nada, pero Vaisey no tenía ningún recuerdo asociado a ese lugar. Hestia se dijo que, como siguieran así, tendrían que mudarse a un lugar donde no tuvieran recuerdos, memorias dolorosas. A decir verdad, esa idea la seducía, tenía algo fresco, algo nuevo. Vender esa casa y comprar algo nuevo con el dinero que le habían heredado sus padres, que no era poco. Al menos, les bastaba para posicionarse.<p>

Suspiró y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de en medio: el que había sido de sus padres, al menos hasta que habían asesinado a Athan Carrow y su madre había declarado que no podía seguir durmiendo allí. Frente a la cama con dosel estaba aquel cuadro que había fascinado a su madre desde siempre. Era muggle, por lo que no se movía, lo que había provocado que más de una vez Alecto lo mirara de mala manera.

Y al fondo, casi en una esquina, el otro cuadro. Ese sí que era mágico y retrataba a un hombre muy parecido a Amycus Carrow, pero más corpulento, más alto, y con la barba más poblada.

—Hola, papá —saludó Hestia.

En realidad, sabía que estaba hablando con una sombra, que no era su padre, sino sólo un recuerdo al que su padre le había transmitido unos pocos recuerdos y sentimientos. Pero a veces era mejor que nada sentarse allí y hablarle mientras el cuadro la escuchaba y ella sentía que de verdad era su padre.

—Hestia… —respondió el Athan del cuadro.

—Tengo miedo y no sé por qué… es como un mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar —suspiró—. Es tonto. Es como si tuviera cinco años, o como si tuviera quince y mi tío Amycus estuviera aquí, intentando… intentando hacer que te unieras a ellos…

—¿A quiénes? —le preguntó el cuadro cortésmente. Hestia bufó. Había sido pintado cuando ya tenía dos hijas y recordaba eso, pero no antes de la guerra, así que esa sombra no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

—A los mortífagos —respondió y siguió hablando—: ¿Sabes? Siento como si nunca hubiera dejado de tener quince años. Y como si Flora se hubiera convertido en un sustituto de mi madre a esa edad… No sé. No sé. Y ahora es a mí a quien le toca cuidarla. —Sonrió un poco, confiada en que lo haría bien.

Fue cuando oyó un ruido en el piso de abajo.

«Qué extraño», pensó, «no oí a mi hermana o a Vaisey salir». Era cierto, forzando su memoria y si oído, nadie había bajado los escalones de madera, así que por fuerza tenía que ser un intruso. «Pero las protecciones están puestas», se repitió, «no puede entrar ningún desconocido con malas intenciones». Aún así, sacó su varita del interior de la túnica.

—Creo que tengo que bajar.

—Ten cuidado, Hestia —le respondió el cuadro. Era bastante deprimente pensar que hubiera dicho lo mismo si la joven le hubiera dicho que iba a jugar al quidditch. Después de todo, sólo era una imagen de su padre y nada podía asemejarse a la real.

Bajó los escalones intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero no lo consiguió, no del todo. En escalones de duela, el ruido era completamente normal, y rutinario. «Lo habría oído si hubiera sido Vaisey, o mi hermana», pensó Hestia, de nueva cuenta, al llegar al recibidor.

—_Lumos_ —murmuró, y la punta de su varita se encendió. Comprobó rápidamente que allí no hubiera nadie y entonces se fijó en algo, una silueta que estaba sentada en la sala, hacia donde se internó, convencida de que había visto mal.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —escuchó una voz y su varita salió volando hasta la silueta. Después de todo, sus ojos no la habían engañado, y si sus oídos tampoco lo habían hecho, era una voz cascada, que recordaba dolorosamente, Una voz que creyó, ilusamente que nunca volvería a escuchar—. Hola, preciosidad —volvió a hablar la voz que medio arrastrada las palabras y marcaba la palabra «preciosidad» con un tono que a Hestia se le antojaba vulgar—. ¿No me extrañaste? —le preguntó Amycus Carrow, uno de los únicos seres vivientes capaces de distinguir entre Hestia y Flora.

Hestia intentó reaccionar, pero Amycus, un experto en magia negra —«y un idiota en todo lo demás», según el pensamiento de la joven—, fue mucho más rápido. Lanzó un maleficio contra ella y se vio inmóvil, como si la hubiera atado con cuerdas, pero éstas eran invisibles. Trató de resistirse, pero Amycus, sonriente, sólo apretó sus ataduras.

—Querida, es de mala educación tratar de denunciar a tus mayores —le dijo él.

—Tú no eres…

—Oh, las protecciones de tu casa aseguran que sigo siendo un Carrow —sonrió más abiertamente, enseñándole los dientes amarillos. Movió la varita de nuevo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Hestia se acercara hasta él—. Digo, las protecciones mismas me flanquearon la entrada… —sopló su aliento, nauseabundo justo en su cara y ella arrugó la nariz.

—Vete —espetó ella—. Vete y no te denunciaré, ni diré que has estado aquí…

—Oh, querida, te juro que no planeo que nadie se entere de que he estado aquí —le respondió Amycus—. Ni siquiera mi querida hermana se va a enterar…

—Vete —repitió Hestia—. Flora está enferma… deja de molesta…

—¿Oh, la querida Flora está enferma, preciosidad? —le preguntó—. Te aseguro que no la molestaré, no haré ruido… —movió la varita en dirección a las escaleras—. _Muffliato_. —Le sonrió a Hestia de la misma manera que lo hacía en sus peores pesadillas—. ¿Lo ves? Ahora podemos charlas un poco, ya sabes…

—¡Me das asco! —desesperada por no poderse mover y le escupió en la cara.

Amycus Carrow no hizo ningún gesto. Al menos durante el momento en el que, con el brazo, se limpió la cara.

—O, quizá, preciosidad, debemos charlar sobre tus modales —murmuró él, volviendo a apuntarle con la varita, Hestia sintió como sus ataduras se aflojaban, e intentó correr hasta el recibidor, y luego hasta las escaleras, pero el impacto llegó antes.

Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía el dolor.

Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía aquello, como si le clavaran muchos cuchillos a la vez, cuchillos de los que no dejan huella sobre la piel. Casi. Pero él no estaba allí para permitir que olvidara. No. Estaba allí para recordarle todo el influjo que tenía sobre ella. Sintió como su mejilla tocaba la alfombra y sus ojos se concentraban en el techo. Sintió los espasmos de su propio cuerpo. Cuando el dolor pasó, sintió también las lágrimas que habían cubierto sus mejillas.

—Por favor… —musitó. Con su mano sentía el frío mármol del suelo. Las palabras no alcanzaron a salir de su boca.

—¿Por favor qué, preciosidad? —el tono de su tío sonó burlón—. ¿Qué te deje en paz? ¿Qué no le haga daño a tu hermano? ¿Qué demonios quieres, por Merlín, Hestia? —Se quedó mirándola, esperando una respuesta, pero Hestia sólo desvió la mirada. Ya se le había acabado la valentía para contestarle—. Ah, lo que pensaba. —Amycus ladeó la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella, inclinándose y tomándole de un brazo—. Vamos, levántate. ¿O piensas quedarte allí toda la noche?

Hestia se levantó torpemente. Se sentía inútil sin una varita.

—Vete… —murmuró de nuevo—. No tienes derecho a… estar aquí… Mataste a mi padre.

—No me dejó otra opción, preciosidad…

«¡Me llamo Hestia, no "preciosidad"!», quiso gritar ella, pero las palabras no llegaron ni siquiera a sus cuerdas vocales. Se le quedaron atascadas en lo hondo, donde nadie podía oírlas.

—… o estabas a favor del Señor Tenebroso, o en su contra… —murmuró Amycus en su oído. La furia de Hestia creció.

—¡Pues tu Señor Tenebroso está muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Enterrado! —le gritó. Deseo que no hubiera puesto el _muffliato_ sobre la escalera, porque de otro modo alguien podría oírla gritar. Estaba a la merced de aquel hombre con el que compartía sangre y le daba terror.

Amycus le dedicó una mirada furiosa, sabiéndose derrotado en ese punto. Al final, se dijo Hestia, no había valido la pena seguir a aquel hombre. Todos los que se habían atrevido a jurarle lealtad eran prófugos o habían caído en desgracia. E incluso ella, que nunca había hecho nada, que sólo había sufrido a manos de aquel mago, que era su propio tío, atraía miradas desconfiadas.

—Preciosidad… sabes que nadie puede oírte… que nadie puede salvarte.

Hestia sabía que no mentía. Amycus Carrow ya había matado antes a su propia sangre y no dudaría en hacerlo con ella si lo dejaba. Después de todo lo que había sufrido en sus manos en verano del noventa y siete… No dudaría. Apuntaría con la varita y la mataría y ni siquiera tendría remordimientos.

Empezó a llorar, desesperada. Sabía que no tenía el suficiente coraje para enfrentarse a su tío sin una varita. De plantarse y responder a cada una de las provocaciones. Simplemente estaba allí, víctima de las circunstancias, sintiéndose inútil al no tener con que atacarlo. Había intentado olvidar tantas cosas… y allí estaba de nuevo.

—Mataste a mi padre… —volvió a murmurar—. Él era bueno… cuidaba de nosotras y tú… tú… tú…

—¿Si, preciosidad?

—Te odio.

Amycus Carrow sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes.

—Me gusta esa emoción que destilas, preciosidad… —le acarició una mejilla—. Todo ese odio que te sale desde dentro, querida…

Hestia temió que aquello siguiera, que la siguiera agrediendo únicamente con sus palabras y con el tono de su voz. Por un momento, al menos se sintió aliviada de que no hubiera vuelto a usar la _cruciatus_, sentía que no podría soportarlo.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Si Vaisey no hubiera tenido deseos de tomar algo de leche, probablemente la situación de Hestia habría empeorado. Si Vaisey no hubiera bajado las escaleras sobándose las orejas confundido al oír un zumbido y hubiera irrumpido en el salón para toparse con aquella escena escalofriante, entonces Hestia quizá no hubiera podido contarlo.

La varita de Amycus Carrow aterrizó a los pies Vaisey, y el hombre se apresuró a levantar la que no era suya, sino de Hestia.

Vaisey reaccionó al ataque del ex mortífago con un _protego_ y entonces demostró que, al menos, tenía habilidades para desarmar.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Volvió a agitar la varita una y otra vez, hasta que vio a Amycus Carrow caer inconsciente sobre la alfombra, justo a un lado de Hestia, que temblaba, atemorizada.

—Por Merlín… —musitó Vaisey, al verla en medio de aquel colapso nervioso, desesperada—, Hestia.

La abrazó, rodeándola con los brazos llenos de tatuajes. Sintió los sollozos de Hestia, que no le dijo nada durante unos momentos. Sintió las lágrimas de la joven mojar su cuerpo y Hestia se abrazó a él como un ancla, como si estuviera a punto de despeñarse y no le quedara nada más. Porque al menos, en ese momento era cierto: no tenía nada más a lo que aferrarse.

—Joder, Hestia, ¿qué te hizo? —preguntó Vaisey y oyó como ella se atragantaba con su propio llanto de nueva cuenta—. ¿Qué demonios te hizo? —Al final, la soltó un momento—. Oye… —se acercó a ella, medio limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas—, tenemos que deshacernos de él… —recogió las dos varitas del sueño—. Despertará eventualmente y no estoy seguro de poder volver a vencerlo… —Le sonrió compasivamente—. Hestia, Hestia…, tranquila, aquí estoy. No voy a dejar que te haga nada…

—¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes —empezó ella, titubeando, aun con los restos de su llanto atascados en sus palabras—, ya sabes, deshacerte para siempre de él? —insinuó.

Vaisey negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si sería capaz… ni siquiera con alguien tan vil… —desvió la mirada—. Me gustaría regalarte un futuro en el que él no esté, pero… —volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos castaños de Hestia—, creo que no podré. Puedo deshacerme de él hasta el amanecer, entregarlo…, y conseguir a alguien experto en protecciones mágicas… —se encogió de hombros—, para que nunca más pueda atacarte.

Hestia asintió, sorbiéndose los mocos. Tampoco había esperado que él le dijera que sí. Ella estaba demasiado asustada y Vaisey estaba demasiado nervioso por verla así, de aquella manera. Frente a él, Hestia estaba segura de que nunca había perdido los estribos de esa manera.

—Joder, Hestia… te mereces más que unos familiares psicópatas.

Vaisey digirió la vista hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Amycus Carrow. Estaría en el Ministerio por la mañana y nunca más volvería a atemorizar a Hestia Carrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo es más una cita con el pasado de Hestia, y bueno, esto está dejando el carácter introductorio que tenía hasta el momento.<strong>

**Andrea Poulain**

**a 19 de febrero de 2014**


	5. Visiones del futuro

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Visiones del futuro<strong>

_«Tarde o temprano, aparecen. A veces aparecen en unas horas, otras veces —la mayoría—, tardan días e incluso semanas. Pero siempre aparecen las visiones. Porque a veces la diosa considera que es necesario hablar. Mostrarse._

_Y cuando Astarté se ha mostrado ya no hay vuelta atrás.»_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

><p><em><span>22 de Septiembre de 2000<span>_

Hestia estaba arriba, con Flora, cuando llamaron a la puerta un par de veces bastante insistentemente. Vaisey sospechó quién era, así que fue a abrir él mismo. No sé equivocó. Blaise Zabini lo miraba y, detrás de él, se encontraba la chica rubia que hacía sido el objeto constante de sus fantasías mientras estaba en Hogwarts: Astoria Greengrass.

—Neil… —saludó ella.

—Vaisey —corrigió él—. Pasen.

—Dijiste que querías protecciones… —le dijo Blaise Zabini—. ¿Y no se te ocurrió llamar a alguien que supiera un poco más del tema? —le espetó.

Vaisey se encogió de hombros.

—Dime quiénes estarían de acuerdo en hacerlo sin pedir nada a cambio y en esta casa —soltó—. Su apellido provoca que la gente se aleje y ellas no han hecho nada para remediarlo. Pero lo necesitan… Nada asegura que no vaya a aparecer su tía por aquí…

—Ah, Alecto… —murmuró Blaise Zabini—. Aun me preguntó cómo consiguió encontrar insultos contra los _muggles_ para llenar las clases de todo un año. Qué mérito. Debía odiarlos mucho…

Astoria Greengrass carraspeó.

—Vaisey… ¿podemos hablar? Creo que debes saber algo —le dijo, y empujó a Zabini—. Tu ve a arreglar su problema, Blaise, anda. Ya si quieres algo a cambio te lo daré yo, aprovechado…

—Entendido, señorita —le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y salió de nuevo al jardín.

Vaisey le había mandando una carta. No había sabido a quién más acudir y Blaise parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. A ayudar a dos chicas indefensas que acaban de cumplir los veinte hacía poco menos de un mes. Pero había acudido acompañado de Astoria, una chica que siempre había levantado suspiros. Rubia, de facciones delicadas y piel blanca como la nieve, a Vaisey siempre le había parecido muy guapa.

Y por supuesto, había acabado codeándose con los herederos de las mayores fortunas, no con un idiota que quería cantar para ganarse la vida, como Lorcan d'Eath. La diferencia entre d'Eath y Vaisey era que el primero si había tenido éxito.

—Hola, Vaisey…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él.

—Creí que necesitabas saber algo… —le respondió y desplegó la primera plana del profeta ante él—. Amycus Carrow escapó ayer por la noche, nadie se lo explica. —Suspiró—. Blaise fue el que me contó que lo habías entregado —le sonrió—. ¿Te dieron la recompensa, no? —Vaisey asintió.

—Podrían haberme otorgado una orden de Merlín, tercera clase, también… —dejó caer Vaisey—. Por atrapar a un criminal que llevaban años buscando. Pero no, para que me dieran esa orden de Merlín tendría que ser decente, no usar chamarras de piel de dragón y tener casi todo el cuerpo tatuado. O tener el apellido de un héroe. Sólo soy nadie por la vida. —Se quedó mirando al vacío—. ¿Vamos a la sala?

Se sentía frustrado. Saber que Amycus había escapado, que podría volver y rematar a las dos gemelas. Pero cuando lo había visto con Hestia la primera impresión es que ni siquiera deseaba matarla. No. Le había parecido que el mortífago estaba obsesionado con ella, y todo eso lo llevó a recordar su sexto año en Hogwarts. La mirada ausente de Hestia, las lágrimas casi permanentes, el modo en el que se había aislado del mundo.

Astoria, al menos interrumpió sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—Puedo decírselos yo —se ofreció, con amabilidad—. Si quieres.

Vaisey negó.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, pero… no sé qué puede pasar si ese cerdo vuelve a aparecer por aquí —apretó los puños consiente de la furia con la que hablaba—. No estoy seguro de que Hestia este bien, no sé qué es lo que le pueda hacer ese imbécil.

—Lo derrotaste una vez, puedes hacerlo otra —Astoria hablaba con suavidad, con calma, como un tranquilizante—. Y de todos modos, Blaise hará bien su trabajo. Sabe de protecciones, saber cómo hacer un lugar inexpugnable y esta casa lo será para el final del día. —Se quedó callada y Vaisey tampoco dijo nada, finalmente, para romper el silencio, le preguntó algo más—. ¿Estás bien? Millicet me dijo que se había enterado que tu madre había muerto.

Vaisey le dirigió la mirada más profunda que pudo en aquel momento.

—Joder, Astoria, ¿cómo diablos crees que estoy, por Merlín? —le preguntó—. ¡Mi vida es una mierda! Intento no regodearme en el dolor y en la pena, pero hasta yo siento lástima de mí mismo, ¿qué se supone que puedo hacer? —Se quedó mirando cómo le temblaban sus manos y como se hacía notorio su esfuerzo por mantener a sus lágrimas dentro de los ojos—. Yo encontré el cadáver, Astoria. Es horrible. Y creo que no quiero hablar más de eso… —Esbozó una sonrisa que Astoria no se creyó, ni el mismo se la creía—. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿A tu hermana?

—Mi hermana sigue con Theodore. Como van, pienso que se van a casar algún día… —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Es raro, sabes? Llevan juntos desde los quince años y a veces me da por pensar que así deberíamos encontrar todos el amor, tener suerte con el primero. —Torció la sonrisa—. A mí me buscan herederos que quieren unir su apellido con el mío, una parte de mi herencia… —suspiró—. No sé si tendré suerte algún día.

—¿Así que dejaste a Davies? —preguntó Vaisey.

—Era demasiado mayor que yo, ni siquiera nos entendíamos… —espetó Astoria—, sólo funcionó porque yo estaba en Hogwarts casi todo el tiempo, pero ahora que dejé el colegio me tomé la molestia de conocerlo. Creo que fue lo más sabio. ¿Has sabido de Harper?

Vaisey negó con la cabeza.

—En Estados Unidos, creo. Me envió una carta hace unos meses, y parecía estar bastante bien

—Me alegra, a mí no me manda nada…

—Pues en la carta que envió te mandaba saludos —se apresuró a decir Vaisey.

—¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices! —sacudió la cabeza—. Oye, Vaisey, estaba pensando, hace unos días, ya sabes… intentarlo con alguien más. Digo, acabo de salir de Hogwarts y debería estar pensando en otras cosas como por ejemplo, que voy a hacer el resto de mi vida, pero… bueno.

—¿Y quién demonios es el elegido esta vez? —preguntó Vaisey, con celos fingidos.

—Hum… en realidad, es sólo una posibilidad. Me lo encontré hace poco, otra vez —explicó Astoria, manteniendo el misterio sobre quién era el desconocido—. Es Malfoy, Vaisey —admitió, por fin.

Vaisey no puse evitar mostrar su incredulidad, alzando las cejas. Malfoy nunca le había parecido un tipo muy listo… bueno, eso era un halago, por favor: Malfoy siempre le había parecido un idiota. Nunca había entendido como por ejemplo Nott se molestaba en dirigirle la palabra —aunque Nott también era un poquito raro, para que negarlo—, pero sí entendía porque Blaise lo fastidiaba a cada momento.

—Malfoy… ¿No es un idiota? —preguntó, aun sin salir de su incredulidad.

—Creo que ya no…

—¡Astoria, saboteó él mismo su relación con Pansy! —exclamó Vaisey—. Se portó como un cabrón con ella en séptimo, y no es que ella fuera muy lista ni nada.

Astoria sonrió.

—Creo que la sabotearon los dos, Vaisey —lo tranquilizó—. No estoy anunciando mi casamiento, por dios, sólo tengo dieciocho años, sólo he dicho que intentaré algo con él. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que le estaba diciendo—. Quizá funcione, quizá no.

—No dejes que te haga daño, ¿vale?

—Sabes como soy, Vaisey —le dijo ella.

Sí, lo sabía. La chica que nunca había cuestionado su decisión de odiar su nombre, que pasaba de oír Las brujas de Macbeth a Lorcan d'Eath en dos segundos, que podía bailar toda la noche en una fiesta y no emborracharse jamás. Cuando estaba en el colegio, más o menos en cuarto, o quinto, si no recordaba mal, solía pensar que ver a Astoria dolía, porque era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Pero eso era antes. Cuando las cosas eran más fáciles y él no era un fracasado. Cuando ella salía con Harper.

—Además, lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado —sentencia ella con una sabiduría que no encuentra propia de su edad.

Ahora, Vaisey está de acuerdo. Sabe que seguirán intercambiando cartas y siendo amigos. Quizá alguno de los dos se case algún día y el tiempo entre cada carta se haga más largo. Quizá algún día se vean por la calle y con un asentimiento, recuerden todo lo que solía ser.

—Lo sé, tú eres una niña bonita —le respondió él, intentando hacer una broma—. A tu padre le daría un infarto si anunciamos nuestro casamiento.

—Pero no lo anunciaremos, para el bien de su corazón.

Medio ríe, y ahí sabe que se les ha acabado el tema de conversación.

—Iré con Hestia y con Flora… —suspiró, como si le esperara una titánica tarea y estuviera cansado desde antes—. Tengo que decirles lo de Amycus.

—Estaré con Blaise. Por si me necesitas.

Vaisey se va caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, sacudiendo la cabeza. La visita de Astoria le ha llevado recuerdos de Hogwarts y es ese preciso momento en el que desea volver al colegio, a las clases y a la vida fácil. Cuando no tenía que vivir de la caridad y su madre estaba viva. Cuando la única preocupación era si había hecho o no la tarea que había mandado McGonagall.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jueves 28 de Septiembre de 2000<span>_

Desde que Vaisey les dijo que su tío había escapado, Hestia notaba a Flora mucho más nerviosa de lo normal. Se levantaba, iba hacía cosas, pero siempre estaba mucho más cansada que de costumbre. No tenía ni idea de por qué podía ser eso. Suspiró mirando el periódico. Ese día ni siquiera hizo el intento de resolver el crucigrama, no estaba de buen humor. Vaisey estaba abajo, seguramente haciendo nada de nada, pero a Hestia no le importaba. Al principio lo habría corrido pasada una semana o algo parecido, pero… Le debía más que la vida.

Él no había pedido nada. Al contrario, había conseguido que Blaise Zabini pusiera una muralla de protecciones mágicas en torno a su casa y se había preocupado por ellas. Hestia notaba que la veía diferente. Que la comprendía, de alguna manera. Ella descubría de repente que le temblaban las manos sin motivo aparente y que despertaba de golpe en la noche con terribles pesadillas en las que aparecía su tío y Neil Vaisey no la salvaba.

Aun así, le había comprado un regalo el día anterior en el Callejón Diagon bajo la inquisitiva mirada de un dependiente que deseaba correrla de su tienda lo más pronto posible. Ella se había tomado las cosas con calma, y había ignorado el insulto velado bajo los ojos del dependiente.

Llamó a la puerta de Vaisey.

—¿Vaisey?

—Pasa —dijo él.

Ella entró.

—Te compré algo… —Le enseñó la guitarra que cargaba en las manos. Era blanca y negra y no se parecía mucho a las de Lorcan d'Eath, pero le había gustado para Vaisey. Combinaba con sus alas tatuadas en la espalda—. Sé que no es tu casa o todo lo que perdiste en el incendio, pero… —Torció la sonrisa—. Espero que te guste.

—Joder, Hestia… —Él tomo la guitarra. La veía embelesado—. Te luciste.

—Es mi manera de decir gracias.

Entonces Vaisey dejó de hacerle caso a la guitarra y la encaró directamente a ella. Desde que él les había dado la noticia de que Amycus Carrow había escapado no habían hablado del tema en ningún momento. Hestia no quería hacerlo, pero algo en los ojos de Vaisey le dijo que tendría que dejar de ignorar lo que había pasado.

—No era la primera vez, ¿cierto? —preguntó—. La primera vez que ese cabrón te torturaba —especificó y ella sintió un escalofrío al oír aquello, al recordar sus terribles dieciséis años.

Lentamente, negó con la cabeza.

—No, Vaisey, no era la primera vez.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—En sexto. Las vacaciones antes de sexto cuando… cuando… —se le quebró la voz—. Cuando mató a mi padre. Se la tomó contra mí…

Vaisey dejó la guitarra sobre la cama y se acercó a ella, mirándola como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

—Ey, ey, Hestia, no llores, por favor… —la abrazó, desesperado por calmar el llanto inminente de la chica—. Por favor, no quiero verte llorar… Lo siento por hacerte hablar de esto. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada… —ella se desembarazó del abrazo—. Simplemente no quiero recordarlo. —Se talló las mejillas quitándose las pocas lágrimas que habían salido—. Y, Vaisey, gracias.

—Cuando quieras —él sonrió, con más alivio que otra cosa, justo cuando oyeron un ruido en la habitación vecina, donde estaba Flora—. ¿Qué…?

Hestia fue más rápida, prácticamente corrió hacia allá. La imagen que vio la horrorizó. Flora se había puesto en pie cuando había sentido las náuseas inminentes, pero el vómito le había ganado. Un charco de sangre con coágulos manchaba la alfombra del mismo modo que, días antes, la sangre de su madre, Frances Carrow, lo había hecho.

—No… —murmuró Hestia

Vaisey fue quien reaccionó, justo antes de que Flora.

—¡_Accio cubeta_! —exclamó, apuntando a una cubeta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, y se la pasó a Hestia, que se aproximó hasta Flora. La sangre cayó en la cubeta de milagro y Flora vomitó una vez más antes de caer sentaba en la cama con la mirada perdida.

Oyeron a alguien llamando a la puerta en el piso de abajo y Hestia se fijó en el reloj. Iban a dar las seis de la tarde.

—Debe ser Lisa —dijo—. ¿Puedes ir a abrirle? —urgió a Vaisey que salió de la habitación casi corriendo. Hestia luego se concentró en su hermana. Incluso ella sentía náuseas y ganas de vomitar—. ¿Estás bien?

«Qué pregunta más tonta, obvio que no…», se dijo, pero pensó que al menos, tenía que preguntarlo. Intentar no parecer tan preocupada como realmente lo estaba. Miró su mano, con la que no estaba sosteniendo a Flora, temiendo que volviera a vomitar. Temblaba.

Flora negó con la cabeza.

—No sé qué fue eso —murmuró—. Se siente terrible…

Se agarró el vientre, justo donde Hestia había sentido una molestia hacia unos momentos, cuando estaba con Vaisey, y la había achacado a las secuelas de lo sucedido con Amycus. Pero ahora veía que no, que era una señal de que su hermana no estaba del todo bien. Siempre le pasaba.

—Es como si me estuvieran desgarrando por dentro.

Hestia oyó los pasos detrás de ella, pero los ignoró.

—Quizá deberías ir a San Mungo… —sugirió, desde atrás la voz de Lisa. Hestia se volvió y la vio parada en el marco de la puerta, pidiendo permiso para pasar—. Lo que está pasando no es normal. Aunque, si te interesa… conozco a un sanador. Aun hace prácticas pero… puedo pedirle un favor, si no quieres que esto salga de aquí.

—¿A quién?

—Davies… Roger Davies. No sé si lo conozcan…

Flora asintió.

—De nombre. ¿Es confiable?

—Seguro.

—Traelo —pidió—. No quiero que me vean así… —volvió a arquearse y Hestia fue capaz de ver como sobresalían sus vertebras por la espalda, hizo un sonido extraño y entonces se apresuró a poner la cubeta frente a ella. Cayó otro charcho de sangre, lleno de coágulos.

—Estás perdiendo demasiada…

Pero Flora ya no la escuchó. Había caído desmayada. Lisa se acercó para ayudar a tenderla en la cama.

—_Fregotego_… —Hestia apuntó al suelo con la varita, viendo cómo se limpiaba y después hizo lo mismo con la cubeta. Quedó muy limpia, como si Flora nunca hubiera vomitado sangre allí, pero la joven sospechó que no se quitaría la imagen de su hermana arqueándose y soltando la sangre en mucho tiempo, por un momento no le había parecido ella.

—Si pierde más sangre lo mejor es que la lleven a San Mungo corriendo —le dijo Lisa—. Aunque probablemente la estabilicen y la manden de vuelta a casa sin averiguar qué hay dentro de ella…, sí es que hay algo.

—Sí que lo hay —aseguró Hestia, mientras la tapaba con una manta y le ponía su varita al lado—. Lo siento… —al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Lisa se llevó la mano al vientre—. Lo siento aquí —especificó—, un pequeño dolor en el vientre… A veces siento lo que ella. Aunque no con la misma intensidad.

—Traeré a Davies mañana —aseguró Lisa—. ¿Quieres comer algo? Te ves famélica. Traje a Terry y cocina muy bien… Lo dejé allá abajo con Vaisey, pero me parece que ninguno de los dos está cómodo con el otro.

—Prefiero no dejar sola a Flora…

—Te traeré algo, entonces —le dijo Lisa antes de salir.

Joder, Lisa era un ángel caído del cielo.

* * *

><p><em><span>Domingo 1 de octubre de 2000<span>_

Lisa había acudido a Roger Davies, aun en prácticas, pero con más historial que Chang, que había hecho un año de voluntariado después de la batalla de Hogwarts hasta que se animó a empezar con los estudios de sanadora. Tampoco fue capaz de encontrar nada sospechoso en Flora, pero, en privado, le confió a Lisa que sentía un mal ambiente en aquel lugar, sobre todo cerca de Flora. Lisa ya se esperaba aquello y se limitó a asentir y a acompañarlo fuera.

Los días siguientes, Flora había estado bastante estable, aunque débil. Vaisey había acudido dos días a su casa para pedirle libros de mitología fenicia, que Lisa, después de revisar una y otra vez, había dado por un callejón sin salida. A Vaisey no pareció importarle demasiado porque se los había llevado de todos modos.

Y la vida seguía. Ella iba a Ediciones Mágica todas las mañanas y Terry al ministerio. Le iba bien en el trabajo y a ella también. Leía manuscritos que corregía sin piedad con un plumón rojo y rechazaba una y otras veces leer libros sensacionalistas. No todos eran de Rita Skeeter, claro, pero había unos… «La verdadera historia detrás de Tom Riddle», «Biografía no autorizada de Severus Snape»… y así, una y otra y otra vez.

Los ponía en una pila que nunca iba a revisar, segura de que nadie debía de remover el pasado de los muertos. De nada servía si los vivos no funcionaban, y después de los procesos, Lisa había descubierto que en el mundo mágico nada funcionaba como debería ser. Chicos de diecisiete años enfrentaron juicios que nunca deberían de haber existido, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Bulstrode fueron exonerados después de un juicio, pero Lisa era consiente —aun con su aversión a las dos chicas—, que nunca deberían haber llegado allí: no tenían ni una conexión probada con mortífagos, además de haber sido amigos de Malfoy.

Por eso había testificado en varios juicios, asegurando que ninguno de los chicos había hecho nada deplorable o en favor de Lord Voldemort… Lord Voldemort. Aun le causaba un cosquilleo pensar si quiera en aquel nombre que le habían enseñado a temer. Y para aquellos que no habían sido enjuiciados, como las Carrow, aún les quedaban obstáculos gracias a sus familiares. Hestia le había contado, en estricta confidencialidad, que el Ministerio había registrado todas sus propiedades y las había tratado —a ellas y a su madre— como sospechosas.

«Nos consideran culpables por tener un apellido», había dicho Hestia y Lisa le creía.

Lo había visto muchas veces.

La cara que Padma había puesto la primera vez que se las había mencionado, cargando a su niño, al que había bautizado como Jamal, en brazos. Una cara de desconcierto mezclada con desagrado.

Lisa había aprendido a apreciar a las gemelas, sobre todo a Hestia, con su humor cambiante y su actitud infantil; a Flora, con los dos pies sobre la tierra y esa de determinación de no mostrar la debilidad, y a Vaisey, que iba perdido por la vida. Estaba convencida de que tarde o temprano conseguirían encontrar su lugar en el mundo, lejos de las desgracias, las lágrimas y las enfermedades.

—Hum, Lisa… —oyó la voz de Terry tras ella—. Quizá tú y el manuscrito quieran tomarse un descanso, llevas casi quince minutos en la misma página… ¿tan aburrido es?

Lisa recordó que se había llevado el trabajo a la casa y volvió la mirada al manuscrito. Un libro de Historia que pretendía superar a los de una mujer sin precedentes como Bathilda Bagshot. Aburrido, sin lugar a dudas, pues su mente había estado divagando la mitad de la corrección y las notas al margen cada vez eran más. Casi seguro que no publicaban a aquel principiante.

—No era eso… —dijo—. Sólo estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Terry le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Te ves linda cuando te pierdes entre tus pensamientos, ¿sabes? —le dijo—. Con esa aura de paz que nunca pareces capaz de alcanzar cuando estás en la tierra, entre los vivos.

Lisa sonrió.

—Uhm, Terry… —musitó—. Te quiero.

Él volvió a hacerle un cariño en la mejilla.

—Seguirás con el libro o… ¿podemos compartir un té antes de ir a dormir? —le preguntó.

—Podemos compartir ese té.

Terry le dio un beso y luego se dirigió hasta la cocina, Lisa no se movió durante unos momentos sabiendo que sería inútil intentar ayudarlo, si ella quemaba hasta el agua sin tener idea de cómo lo hacía. Entre sus múltiples talentos no se encontraba la cocina, definitivamente. Ella podía mantener todo el piso en un estado impecable, siempre y cuando Terry cocinara y le hiciera té y todas esas cosas que Terry sabía hacer.

Al principio se habían sorteado los quehaceres, pero después de casi un año sabían qué le gustaba a uno y a otro, qué prefería uno y que prefería el otro. Se habían adaptado bien a la vida juntos.

—Aquí tienes… —le dijo Terry, poniéndole una taza en la mesa, justo donde ella se acababa de sentar.

Ella la tomó.

Entonces, su vista se nublo, algo que nunca había sentido y fue capaz de ver a la mujer. Alta, de piel morena —al menos, más morena que en la pintura—. Con el cabello rojo fuego cubriéndole la espalda, y una piel de león cayéndole por la espalda. La reconoció porque había leído de ella.

«Astarté».

Después, oyó la taza caer y todo volvió a la normalidad.

El té le salpicó las manos y se esparció por la mesa.

«No puedes evitarlo», oyó a la voz en su cabeza y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Lo sintió todo tan rápido que no fue capaz de evitarlo. Sólo oyó la taza golpear contra la loza del suelo y deshacerse en múltiples pedazos.

—¡Lisa! —oyó el grito de Terry, pero le pareció lejano, irreal.

Antes de desmayarse, sólo musitó una palabra.

—Astarté…

* * *

><p><em><span>Miércoles 4 de octubre de 2000<span>_

No había parado, pero después del desmayo, no le había contado nada a Terry. La trataba, de nueva cuenta, como si fuera de cristal y no hubiera nada que molestara más a Lisa que eso. Pero no tenía opción. Tampoco le había confiado nada a las gemelas a Vaisey, pues llevaba casi una semana sin verlos. Aunque había concertado una cita para ese jueves, así que lo más probable es que se viera obligada a contarlo todo.

Estaba segura que era Astarté. No se parecía en nada a la de la pintura, más que en el cabello rizado y rojo, que le cubría hasta la espalda y parecía un augurio sangriento. Y la piel de león que usaba a modo de capa. Una piel de león que había sido mal rasgada del animal y todavía tenía pedazos de vísceras en algunas partes que manchaban el blanco vestido de Astarté.

Lisa sabía un poco de ella. Erigida como la consorte de Baal, diosa de la fertilidad y la maternidad, se había convertido en una de las diosas más importantes para los fenicios: la diosa de la guerra. Los fenicios le dedicaban todo tipo de sacrificios y rituales sangrientos para mantenerla contenta.

Además de eso, Vaisey le había dicho una vez que se había obsesionado con la juventud eterna, como muchas otras, pero que, al final, parecía haber descubierto que no podría mantener su cuerpo joven por siempre, por lo que se había vuelto loca. Como tantos otros.

¿Por qué la veía?

Estaba en la oficina aquel día, mirando un manuscrito bastante mejor que los últimos que había revisado sobre magia antigua japonesa, que le parecía interesante. No creía que fuera a tener demasiadas ventas si se publicaba, aunque con la publicidad necesaria sería un buen libro de consulta para aquellos interesados en las culturas asiáticas.

Entonces, cuando levantó la vista, sintió otra vez aquella desorientación, como si toda su vista se nublara y la vio allí. Con la piel de león y el vestido, el cabello. Astarté. Y sin embargo, algo en su mirada aquella vez no cuadraba con la brutal imagen que la diosa regalaba.

—Astarté…

«No», sonó una voz en su cabeza, diferente a la que había oído sólo unos días atrás. «No», repitió la voz.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que le había parecido extraño: esta vez sus ojos eran más oscuros, en vez de color miel. Más amables.

«Busca a Baal», dijo la mujer, en su mente. «Busca a Baal».

Lisa negó con la cabeza, casi histérica. «Estoy teniendo alucionaciones», pensó, sin sonreír. «Alucinaciones». Pensó que acabaría en San Mungo, loca, que aquello no tenía sentido. No dijo nada hasta que la voz de la mujer volvió a retumbar en su mente, implacable.

«Busca a Baal».

—¿Baal?

«Baal sabe como controlarla…», aseguró la mujer, sin aclarar a qué se refería.

—¿A Astarté? —aventuró Lisa y la sombra que estaba viendo asintió—. Entonces, si no eres ella…

«Tanit», respondió la mujer, «soy Tanit».

—… ¿por qué son iguales?

«Yo soy ella…», aseguró la sombra, mientras se diluía en el aire, «pero ella no lo sabe». Y antes de desaparecer, agregó: «Busca a Baal».

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Si no me equivoco, el capítulo cinco es el ecuador del fic con algo así 21K palabras hasta este momento, lo cual ya es un montón. Así que, aquí aparece más mitología… Tanit no es más que otro nombre dado a Astarté, sobre el que, si es posible, hay menos información que sobre Astarté. Fue diosa en Cártago, esposa de Baal, diosa de la fertilidad y la belleza (según lo que he encontrado: la contraparte de Hera y Afrodita).<strong>

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 24 de marzo de 2014**


	6. Gritos de desesperación

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Gritos de desesperación<strong>

_"__Astarté nunca viene sola, porque su eterna contraparte la acompaña. Las dos diosas sangrientas, que exigían sacrificios en sus rituales. Sin embargo, una de las dos no tiene interés en el mundo de los vivos… aún."_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

><p><span><em>Sábado 7 de octubre del 2000<em>

Se lo dijo a Vaisey primero porque intuyó que, dijera lo que dijera, no se iba a burlar. Se lo dijo porque sí, y porque parecía saber más cosas de mitología. Había pasado dos veces más, además, y estaba asustada. Las casualidades era una mentira ya en ese momento. Lisa iba casi todos los días con las dos Carrow. Flora mejoraba a tirones y Hestia parecía feliz por momentos. Parecían empezar a olvidarse de sus desventuras, y quizá fuera mejor así. Pero las visiones acosaban a Lisa y no sabía qué hacer. Incluso Terry la estaba notando distraída.

Así que un día le mandó un pergamino a Vaisey pidiéndole que pasara a su casa para poder hablar en paz. Terry se había marchado a ver a sus padres aquella mañana y ella había dicho que prefería quedarse en casa. Viendo su precario estado de ánimo, Terry ni siquiera objetó aquella decisión. Lisa llevaba días ida, alejada del mundo, pensando en otras cosas.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, acudió a abrir. Llevaba un suéter que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones viejísimos que habían sido de su hermano cuando no era tan algo. Vaisey iba con la ropa habitual. Empezaba a hacer frío, así que llevaba una chamarra de piel de dragón que, seguramente, Hestia le habría regalado.

—Lisa… Lo siento, no pude venir antes… —le dijo él—. Me llamaron de nuevo. De La bruja de Blair —comentó él—. ¿No te parece bien? No es la gran cosa, pero dicen que ya está un poco más decente y que podré ir a tocar hoy. —Parecía animado por la idea—. Con la guitarra que me dio Hestia al menos ya no daré tanta pena… —Luego se quedó mirándola—. Bueno, bueno, te oías preocupada en la red flú, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres decirme con tanta urgencia?

—Vaisey… —Lisa empezó con cautela, tomando en cuenta de que no conocía al muchacho de demasiado tiempo, que sólo se hablaban por las tragedias de sus vidas—, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Vaisey alzó una ceja. Y nada más, no fue capaz de decir nada y Lisa lo entendió,

—Sinceramente… tomaba lo de Astarté como una locura y una serie de casualidades —suspiró, explicándose un poco más—. Buscamos en todas partes, pero además de un nombre pintado con sangre y las casualidades, no había nada más. Empezamos a olvidar el asunto por lo de Flora, pero… ¿puedes creerme si te digo que la vi?

—¿Ver? ¿A quién?

—¡A ella, joder, a Astarté! —exclamó Lisa.

Vaisey dio un respingo, nunca había oído hablar a Lisa de esa manera. Por lo general, la chica no decía palabras malsonantes, ni reaccionaba de aquella manera. Algo estaba destrozándole los nervios y la paciencia, de eso no había duda.

—Al principio dije que era una locura, pero… ¿somos magos, no? Casi nada es una locura… —Suspiró—. Aun así, ver cosas que los demás magos no ven es un gran problema, Vaisey… —se retorció las manos—. ¿Me crees, cierto? ¿Crees que digo la verdad?

Vaisey asintió. Hasta ese momento no había tenido motivos para dudar de Lisa en ningún caso y si ella decía que había visto a Astarté, pues era verdad.

—Bueno, estaba pensado, que quizá éramos víctimas de un ritual de magia negra… —se quitó un mechón de cabello que había ido a parar a su frente— o algo parecido. Pero hace unos días, apareció Tanit.

—Del Cártago… —interrumpió Vaisey—. Contraparte de Astarté. Datan de los mismos siglos, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo demonios sabes tanto? —preguntó Lisa.

—Leía. Lástima que tener conocimientos mitológicos no fuera útil tratándose de Hogwarts —Vaisey se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente eran «conocimientos inútiles», como le gustaba llamarlos a Snape. Me hizo la maldita entrevista en quinto y me pareció que pensaba que yo no iba a llegar muy lejos. No se equivocaba por lo visto… —Dejó que las palabras murieran en sus labios y que Lisa lo mirara sin saber que decir, como cada que hacía alusión a su nulo éxito y después volvió al tema—: El tema es que Tanit es Astarté. Siempre creí que sólo eran su contraparte, pero si dices que es la misma…

Lisa asintió.

—El mismo cabello. Todo. Es increíble pensar que Rossetti no se equivocó demasiado en la representación de la Astarté Siriaca… —soltó Lisa—. Tiene rasgos parecidos, y el cabello, aunque menos rizado, es del mismo tono.

—Quizá también se le apareció a él —sugirió Vaisey.

Lisa lo miró con cara de «no es gracioso en absoluto» al ver el asomo de sonrisa en la cara del chico, pero comprendió que simplemente era la manera de Vaisey de afrontar una situación que no se sostenía, ni siquiera lógicamente.

—Dijo que… que Baal podría contenerla o algo por el estilo —siguió Lisa—. Cuando leí, descubrí que Baal siempre aparecía como esposo de las dos y, aunque empezaba pareciendo un dios fuerte, ellas siempre le ganaban terreno y se convertían en las diosas principales. No eran muy diferentes una de la otra, rituales sangrientos en los dos casos… diosas vengativas en general.

—Así que hasta ahora la diferencia radica en que una quiere reencarnarse y la otra no —concluyó Vaisey.

—Creo que sí…

Vaisey suspiró.

—¿Dijiste que creías que éramos parte de un extraño ritual de magia negra? —peguntó de pronto.

—Sí…

—Ponte un abrigo —instó Vaisey—. Vamos a ir a visitar a alguien. Si hay un ritual de magia negra, probablemente sepa de qué demonios se trata. O tenga algún libro…

Lisa fue corriendo a buscar un abrigo. Sólo encontró una gabardina color rojo brillante que le había regalado su hermano en su cumpleaños diecisiete y que había usado sólo un par de veces. No era su tipo de ropa. Tomó su bolso y, asegurándose de que todo no que necesitaba estuviera allí, volvió al salón del apartamento, donde Vaisey, con la chaqueta de piel de dragón puesta y su sola presencia, la esperaba.

—Y dime, Lisa, ¿has conocido una biblioteca mágica además de la de Hogwarts?

—¿Me estás diciendo que existe una y por alguna razón nadie conoce su existencia? —le espetó Lisa mientras cerraba la puerta a la manera _muggle_. No pensaba arriesgarse a que uno de los vecinos se asomara y la viera con una varita.

—Algo así… Nott se molestó en contármelo.

—No sé por qué no me extraña —murmuró Lisa, por lo bajo.

—¿Porque guardaba demasiados secretos y era más raro que nada? —preguntó Vaisey, pero Lisa ni se molestó en responder. A esa pregunta la única respuesta posible era «sí». Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Vaisey le dijo el resto—. Empezó hace poco menos de diez años, con las redadas para encontrar objetos de dudosa procedencia, libros de magia negra… A Selene White se le ocurrió una manera de hacerse rica. Una bruja de cuidado, si quieres mi opinión: montó una biblioteca.

»Al principio era sólo un almacén. Ella escondía libros de magia negra que el Ministerio seguramente confiscaría por una cuota mensual muy baja y prometía que, llegado el momento oportuno, los libros volverían a su legítimo dueño. Pero en el noventa y seis se dieron cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar pronto. —Vaisey se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes, con las detenciones del ministerio. Así que simplemente fue y les dijo que montaría una biblioteca en el almacén donde, hasta ese momento, había guardado todo.

»Curiosamente, uno de los almacenes vacíos de la Biblioteca Británica. Al Ministerio nunca se le ocurrió buscar allí los libros que no les confiscaron a los Nott, en su mayoría, algunos que salieron de la biblioteca del quinto marido de Caterina Zabini… Los de los Malfoy, los Mulciber… Incluso los Carrow pusieron allí unos cuantos. Los tíos de las gemelas. Aunque dudo que supiesen leer… —Vaisey frunció el ceño—. Son un montón de libros de magia negra que Selene White custodia, aunque a ella no le importan y deja que, quien sepa de la biblioteca, entre a verlos.

—¿No es ilegal?

—Pues, legal no parece —aceptó Vaisey, cuando ya caminaban por la calle—, pero ahora es nuestra única opción. Así que, Lisa, ya sabes: tú no conoces ninguna biblioteca de libros de magia negra. Para nada.

—Está bien… —rumió Lisa.

Vaisey sonrió y le tendió el brazo, habían llegado a una calle muy poco transitada y parecía no haber problema si se desaparecían desde allí. Lisa me pasó la mano, agarrándolo del antebrazo y Vaisey se desapareció. Volvieron a aparecer muy cerca de la Biblioteca Británica.

—Así que hay una Biblioteca bastante ilegal en el corazón de Londres —concluyó Lisa, cuando entraban a la Biblioteca Británica—. No sé nada, en serio… —Sonrió—. No diré nada.

—Gracias… —musitó Vaisey—. Ni siquiera a Terry, porque estoy seguro de que no le gustará.

—¡Terry no…! —empezó Lisa, pero se interrumpió al darse que no era cierto. Terry, por muy comprensivo que fuera, no comprendería que demonios hacía una biblioteca con pintas de ser bastante ilegal en la mitad de Londres. Ya que estaban, tampoco ella lo entendía, pero lo necesitaba, así que se quedaba callada—. Olvídalo… dudo que cualquiera lo entienda.

Vaisey sonrió.

—Lo sé. White se hizo rica aquí —explicó—. A todos les conviene, así que cuidan que le secreto no salga mucho…

Lisa sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la biblioteca británica. Al llegar a uno de los almacenes que tenía una inscripción de «Sólo personal autorizado», Vaisey sacó al varita y tocó el picaporte, que cedió inmediatamente.

—No parece muy protegido —le dijo Lisa.

—¡Vamos, Lisa! —Vaisey se rió—. ¿A quién se le ocurriría poner la varita sobre un picaporte si no sabe a dónde lleva? —Al ver la cara de Lisa, asintió—. Exacto. No necesita demasiadas protecciones, lo importante es que el secreto no empiece a flotar de un lado a otro. Y no creo que muchos estén interesados en ver caer este proyecto.

Entraron y a Lisa le sorprendió ver que no era nada impresionante. Sólo libros en estanterías baratas de metal, muchos de ellos cubiertos de polvo, sin nada que ofrecer. Al fondo, se oía el ruido de un pie taconear en el suelo y el rasgeo de una pluma sobre el pergamino. Vaisey se dirigió, muy seguro, hasta allá. Una mujer con canas estaba frente a un escritorio sencillo y de madera desgastada, escribiendo en un pergamino con la letra muy apretada, vuelta hacia un lado. Levantó la cabeza al oír los pasos y Lisa pudo ver si cara. Llevaba el cabello en una trenza poco complicada, ya gris, y tenía unos lentes de montura negra, que hacían ver sus ojos algo más grandes de lo normal.

—Neil, ¡qué sorpresa! —saludó, con una sonrisa.

Lisa vio la manera en la que Vaisey torció la boca.

—Vaisey, señora White, Vaisey… —corrigió, pero Lisa supuso que la señora no corregiría el nombre nunca.

—Neil, me enteré de lo de tu madre… lo siento tanto… —Vaisey se removió, incomodo, pero no dijo nada—. ¡Y llevas más de seis meses sin parar por aquí! Ya sé que la mitad de mis libros no te interesan, pero al menos podrías haber parado a saludarme.

—Lo siento, señorta White…

—«Lo siento, lo siento» —arremedó la mujer—. Te olvidarás en cuanto vuelvas a cruzar esa puerta, Neil.

—Vaisey…

—¡Nunca he entendido por qué quieres que te llamen por el apellido, Neil! Con el nombre tan bonito que es…

—Es nombre de cantante pop —espetó Vaisey.

—Y dale con lo mismo… —La mujer sonrió al fijarse en Lisa—. ¡Y por si fuera poco no presentas a tus acompañantes!

—Ah… Ella es Lisa Turpin.

—¿Turpin? —preguntó la mujer—. No he oído de su familia.

—Hija de _muggles_… —explicó Lisa rápidamente—. Bueno… mi padre era squib. —Se encogió de hombros, y al ver la mirada de la mujer—: No diré nada de esto, seguro…

—Si Neil confía en ti… —la mujer se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué vienen a buscar?

—Bueno, señora White, ¿tiene algo sobre magia fenicia? —preguntó Vaisey—. De hecho… rituales de magia negra.

—Magia negra fenicia, sí, tengo algo… —murmuró la mujer y empezó a caminar por entre las estanterías hasta que sacó un grueso volumen—. Aquí está: «Rituales fenicios de Magia negra». —Se lo puso a Vaise en los brazos y después señaló una desvencijada mesa en un rincón—: Allí pueden revisarlo a gusto.

Volvió a su escritorio y Vaisey y Lisa fueron hasta la mesa que les había señalado. Lisa no podía ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarse con una biblioteca así, porque había esperado cualquier otra cosa, viniendo de magos. Pero al parecer estaban conformes con aquel almacén atascado de polvo y libros viejos que ya nadie parecía interesado en leer, pero sí en conservar, como se conservan las reliquias que no se sabe muy bien para que funcionan.

Vaisey se dejó caer en la silla y jaló la silla contigua para que Lisa se sentara en ella y entonces abrió el libro en dos. Leyó el índice con rapidez, pasando su dedo por encima de las palabras que ya empezaban a amenazar con borrarse y entonces lo encontró. Algo sobre Astarté.

—Mira… —le dijo a Lisa, pasando las páginas hasta encontrar la doscientos trece, por donde apareció un largo texto leído y releído, subrayado en algunos puntos, que hablaba del proceso para que Astarté volviera a la vida. Describía el proceso llamando a Astarté «la diosa» y Lisa se convenció de que era aquello lo que les estaba pasando cuando, en un pasaje, resultó que se hacía mención a su otra parte, Tanit, y a las visiones.

No le llamó nada la atención, hasta un pequeño párrafo arriba: «Aun cuando se ha dicho que no se pueden escoger a las tres víctimas, pues estas son parte del ritual siempre por casualidad, hay una manera de escoger a uno de los tres jóvenes que contribuirán a traer a Astarté a la vida…»

—Vaisey, ¿quién trajo este libro aquí? —preguntó ella, teniendo un pésimo presentimiento y Vaisey volvió a la primera página, dejando el dedo pulgar en donde estaban leyendo. Sus peores sospechas se vieron confirmadas en ese momento—. «Propiedad de Alecto Carro» —leyó.

—Flora… —musitó Vaisey.

—Sí, la escogió.

Suspiró.

—¿Hay una manera de pararlo? —preguntó Vaisey.

—Decía, algo… sobre que se habían hecho experimentos exitosos y que estaban descritos, junto con el final del proceso y las instrucciones en la página siguiente.

Pero no había página siguiente. Había sido arrancada de un tajo. Y la siguiente a esa también. Volvían a estar en un punto muerto.

—Así que una jodida diosa fenicia está tras nosotros —musitó Vaisey. Temblaba de rabia. Había leído los síntomas de Flora Carrow en aquella página—. Por culpa de Alecto… —Se puso en pie antes de que Lisa pudiera frenarlo y entonces fue hasta el escritorio de Selene White—. Señora White… Señora White… —llamó hasta que ella le hizo caso y se sorprendió por el rictus de rabia en el rostro del joven—. ¿Ha estado Alecto Carrow aquí en los últimos años?

—Neil, sabes que nunca reveló quién ha venido y quien no…

—¡Señora White, esto es importante! —gritó él antes de dejarla terminar y Lisa, al acercarse casi corriendo, con el libro en las manos, tuvo la impresión de que algo explotaría dentro de Vaisey en pocos momentos.

—Vaisey… —intentó intervenir, pero él lo cortó con un gesto bruco.

—Por favor, por favor… —murmuró y de furiosa su voz se volvió suplicante—. Es importante, señora White…

Selene White lo miró y a Lisa le pareció una mujer capaz de vislumbrar entre la miseria de Neil Vaisey y darse cuenta de lo que se escondía en aquel joven con todos los brazos tatuados, y unas alas negras tatuadas en la espalda. Y entonces asintió.

—En el noventa y ocho —respondió, después de una pausa muy larga—. Poco antes de mayo. Antes de que cayera Hogwarts. No sé porque vino, Neil…

Vaisey la cortó.

—Yo sí —la interrumpió—. Y no es Neil. Es Vaisey.

Nunca había sido más terminante con eso. Caminó hasta la puerta, y una vez que estuvo allí, se quedó parado esperando a Lisa, hasta que ella, con una mueca de disculpa, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio de Selene White y lo siguió hasta la puerta del almacén y una vez allí hasta la puerta de la Biblioteca Británica que daba a la calle.

Una vez en la calle, se desmoronó.

—¡JODER! —gritó y se sentó en la acerca, ignorando las miradas reprobatorias que le dirigieron todos, enterró la cabeza en los brazos y se puso a llorar. Lisa se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por la espalda, intentando consolarlo, oyendo sus palabras entrecortadas y sus frases interrumpidas—. Ellas… ya han… sufrido demasiado… Lisa…

Ofrecían un espectáculo extraño y enternecedor a partes iguales. Un chico con una camiseta blanca raída y una chaqueta de una extraña piel por cuyos puños se alcanzaban a atisbar cientos de tatuajes mientras una chica con un suéter demasiado grande lo consolaba. Se quedaron allí hasta que empezó a llover.

* * *

><p><span><em>Domingo 8 de octubre del 2000<em>

Flora, que siempre había tenido un carácter más reposado, afrontó la noticia con entereza. Con una madurez que no era propia a su edad y un carácter de fatalismo que cargaba consigo desde los quince años.

—Lo sospechaba —dijo, mientras Vaisey la mirada turbado y su hermana se llevaba la mano a la boca. En cuanto habían empezado a barajar la extraña posibilidad de haber sido víctimas de un ritual que ni querían ni habían pedido, había pasado por su mente que Alecto o Amycus estuvieran detrás de todo. Y ahora que lo confirmaba, lo único que podía hacer era esforzarse por aceptar el destino con entereza.

Llevaba convaleciente tantos días que ya no recordaba lo que era ponerse en pie y caminar a la sala sin ayuda. Bajar rápido los escalones, aun enfundada en zapatos de tacón y meterse a la cocina a hacer cualquier cosa. Por primera vez, era imposible confundir a las gemelas. Mientras que Hestia tenía pintadas unas ojeras bajo los ojos, de tanto no dormir para quedarse al pendiente de su hermana. Flora dormía la mitad del día, cansada de no hacer nada, pero la última vez que se miró al espejo le sorprendió ver sus pómulos tan hundidos que desde entonces evitaba encarar al espejo en el baño.

—Así que Alecto, eh… —musitó, mirando a Vaisey, que llevaba viviendo semanas bajo su propio techo como un desconocido que llegaba a cambiarse de ropa intentando huir de la desgracia.

Lo comprendía.

De hecho, lo hubiera comprendido aun de no haber sufrido una desgracia, pues su existencia era ya de por sí una desgracia familiar que no se había consumado aun.

—Sí —respondió Vaisey—. Todo parece apuntar a ella…

Flora asintió. Fue un asentimiento en el que aceptaba todo lo que estaba por venir, le daba igual que fuera. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para luchar contra la enfermedad que se estaba comiendo sus entrañas. Había un desfile de sanadores en su cama y todos la miraban con la misma lástima que la hacía rabiar y le decían exactamente las mismas palabras. Ninguno sabía que tenía. No sabían si era mortal, o si por el contrario, tenía probabilidades de sobrevivir. No había vuelto a vomitar sangre desde la última vez, pero seguía sintiendo algo en el cuerpo que le indicaba lo más que estaba.

—Bueno… Vaisey, Hestia… ¿pueden dejarme tranquila? —pidió.

Le molestaba esa lástima que veía en sus ojos. Su madre le había enseñado que no se debía dejar pisotear, que daba igual la calaña de los parientes de su padre, que ella era Flora Carrow y a mucha honra, pero a Flora le dolía pensar que Frances Carrow nunca había acabado de preveer la magnitud de la guerra que se les había echado encima.

Cuando se quedó sola, se puso en pie y, sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas, se aproximó hasta el baño que estaba en la habitación. Era la única habitación con baño y había sido construida pensando en la habitación principal de aquella enorme casa que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Flora estaba segura de que muchas parejas Carrow la habían usado antes de que Frances, su madre, recién llegada de su país natal, hablando pocas palabras en inglés, la desechara y dijera que era demasiado oscura.

Después fue la única habitación que quedó para las niñas. Athan Carrow quitó las cortinas de terciopelo, que fueron a dar al desván y les puso cortinas blancas. Puso dos camas con dosel, demasiado finas, y desde entonces Hestia y Flora estaban en ese cuarto. Lo habían adoptado como su paraíso personal y, aun a los veinte años, seguían allí.

Llegó al cuarto de baño mareada, y, para verse en el espejo, tuvo que apoyar las manos en el lavabo. Sentía todas sus defensas acabadas y, al verse al espejo, no le sorprendió haberse convertido en un fantasma viviente a los veinte años. La ropa que antes le quedaba ajustada y perfecta, pues su madre se la había mandado hacer a medida, dilapidando un poco más la fortuna familiar en busca de un orgullo perdido hacía mucho, se le escurría por el cuerpo y acrecentaba la impresión cadavérica de Flora.

Era una imagen apenada de su pasado, sólo causaba lástimas. Una sombra vil de lo que había sido y apenas tenía veinte años.

De repente, sintió algo subir por su esófago, o pos su traquea, daba igual cual, y entonces tuvo que precipitarse hasta la taza del baño y vio caer allí el coágulo de sangre. Sintió morirse por dentro y se dejó caer, agarrándose a la taza, cuando sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y a su cabeza convulsionarse en un llanto que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando. Llevaba guardándolo desde los dieciséis años y aquella sucesión interminable de desgracias no hizo sino apresurar esa hora.

A los dieciséis años se había dicho que sería fuerte, pero ya no podía. Había visto el cadáver de su madre, había intentado salvar del naufragio inminente a una estirpe que ya estaba condenada. Ya todo le daba igual. Vaisey le había dicho que no tenía ni idea de que papel jugaba en el ritual, pero sí que había sido la escogida porque era la única que presentaba los síntomas mencionados en la hoja. Hestia no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello y Vaisey y Lisa estaban allí por pura casualidad.

Ella no. Ella era la víctima de una venganza sin motivo y estaba sufriendo el resentimiento de una tía malévola.

—¡Flora! —oyó a Hestia subir, uno a uno, con una destreza increíble, todos los escalones, taconeando fuerte, pero ella se abalanzó sobre el seguro de la puerta del baño. No quería que la viera así otra vez. Se recargó torpemente contra la puerta cuando oyó entrar a su hermana en la habitación—. ¿Flora?

—Estoy en el baño —dijo, y luego de una pausa añadió, casi como una súplica—: No entres.

Hestia no entró. No le gritó. Había cuidado a Flora con la entereza de una madre, pero hasta ella se estaba apagando. El trabajo de enfermera le quedaba demasiado grande a ella, que siempre había sido la niña eterna, acostumbrada a vivir en sus berrinches y en sus quejas. Flora no comprendió semejante actitud hasta que Hestia les contó toda la historia con Amycus el día que Vaisey lo atrapó. Comprendió muchas cosas y deseó haberlas comprendido antes, pero, al mismo tiempo, deseaba no haber conocido nunca tanta desgracia junta.

Cuando sintió de nuevo la sensación en su garganta, apenas si alcanzó a llegar a la taza de aquel baño señorial para escupir el coágulo de sangre.

—¡Flora! —Hestia manipuló la manija, pero el seguro hizo su trabajo. Cuando Flora la oyó sacar la varita, sin embargo, gritó.

—¡No entres! —fue una especie de alarido desesperado que no sabía que tenía atorado en las entrañas. Aun le quedaba una mezcla de podrido orgullo y petulancia dentro de sí y le daba pena que la vieran en ese estado de postración cuando antes había sido la más activa de las dos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Aun tardó varios minutos en salir del baño, y, cuando salió, se encontró a Hestia recargada en la pared junto a la puerta. Hestia se apresuró a socorrerla y a llevarla hasta la cama, y Flora se aferró a ella simplemente porque ya no había nada a lo que aferrarse.

—No debí de haberte dejado sola, maldita sea, Flora… —musitó Hestia, una y otra vez, hasta que la puso en la cama y quedó conforme con el resultado—. Esa perra… —maldijo, con un tono que delataba todo el tiempo que llevaba guardándose esas maldiciones—. ¡MALDITA SEA!

Fue un grito tan sorpresivo que, incluso Flora, acostumbrada a los desplantes de su hermana, se asustó.

—Hestia…

Hestia se ocultó en el hombro de su gemela, mucho más demacrada que ella, y derramó un montón de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué —sollozó, sorbiéndose los mocos— nunca podemos ser felices?

«Siempre hay fantasmas persiguiéndonos», pensó Flora. Hubiera deseado consolar a Hestia y decirle que todo mejoraría, como siempre lo hacía, pero en ese momento no tenía fuerzas ni para eso.

* * *

><p><strong>12 páginas completas después, esto ha sido todo. Este capítulo me agarró en una época con un poco de bloqueo, así que por eso la tardanza, incluso reformulé algunas partes de la historia, pero ha quedado todo bien. Además, es la primera vez que narro un PdV de Flora y me ha gustado mucho. <strong>

**Andrea Poulain**

**A 3 de Mayo de 2014**

**(Aniversario de la muerte de Lord Voldemort).**


	7. Ofrendas de sacrificio

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Ofrendas de sacrificio<strong>

_«Siempre hay una forma de pararlo, sin embargo. No siempre es efectiva y muchas veces fracasa, pero existe: invoca a Baal._

_Baal sabe controlar a su esposa… si le pagas el precio adecuado. El ritual se encuentra en la página 278». _

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold_

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles 11 de Octubre del 200<em>

_Condado de Dorset_

Ese día no fue Lisa. Avisó que estaba muy ocupada y que ya se presentaría el jueves. Ni Flora ni Hestia tuvieron una reacción notoria durante la cena. Hestia estaba visiblemente agotaba y Flora había empeorado. Había insistido en baja a cenar, pero Vaisey la veía mucho más demacrada y acabada. No dijo nada, pero oía los vómitos en su habitación y la tos embarrada de sangre. Ya no les quedaba demasiado tiempo.

—Hestia… —empezó y una de las gemelas subió la cabeza. Ahora era posible reconocerlas, porque Flora estaba en los huesos—, ¿te molesta si uso su sótano para ensayar? Prometo insonorizarlo, pero… dentro de unos días tengo que presentarme en Las Tres Escobas. —Sonrió, pues aquello no era del todo una mentira, en verdad Madame Rosmerta había caído ante sus súplicas—. No molestaré, lo prometo…

—Está bien, Vaisey…

—Gracias.

Siguieron cenando sin una palabra. No tenían demasiadas ganas en ese momento, la verdad. Parecía que ya todo se había derrumbado y no tenían otra carta que jugar. Parecían haberse resignado. Pero Vaisey había encontrado otra. Había vuelto a la biblioteca, había buscado por todo el libro y se había llevado arrancada la página 278 sin que la señora White se diera cuenta.

Era la única carta que podía jugar en ese momento, y sabía que el precio podía ser demasiado alto.

Cuando acabó la cena se retiró a su habitación, esperando que Flora y Hestia subieran, sabiendo que una vez que se encerraran no volverían a salir. Bajó sin la guitarra y con una bolsa de lona en la que llevaba lo que necesitaba y la página de un libro arrugada en la mano. Bajó hasta el sótano que encontró cubierto de polvo y putrefacción: el último templo de una riqueza familiar que ya todo el mundo había dilapidado, viejas reliquias que a nadie le importaban y viejos recuerdos de Amycus y Alecto que habían tirado allí porque les había faltado el valor para tirarlos.

Vaisey despejo un espacio al centro, moviendo un viejo baúl cubierto de polvo. En una de las estanterías descubrió una fotografía. Curioso, le limpió el polvo de encima y la observó. Era la familia Carrow. El padre, las dos gemelas y la madre, de quien habían heredado el cabello pelirrojo. Sonreían a la cámara, resultaba evidente que esa foto había sido tomada en otra época, en otro momento. Las gemelas debían de tener apenas once años y Francesca, a menudo apodada Frances, las abrazaba con una sonrisa que, después de la muerte de su esposo nunca volvió a esbozar.

Vaisey sonrió tristemente ante la foto y la volvió a colocar en la estantería. Ya tenía un espacio despejado de suelo, así que sacó una tiza y empezó a dibujar el pentagrama. Aun se usaba en los rituales de magia más oscura, esa figura que los _muggles_ a menudo relacionaban con el satanismo, las invocaciones y la nigromancia. Había otras, pero todo el mundo conocía el poder de un pentagrama. Todos los que habían leído algún libro que lo involucraba sabían que era inmensamente poderoso y también inestable. Que se usaba en los rituales más peligrosos y nunca era para hacer magia blanca.

Por eso, el libro de donde lo había sacado se llamaba «Rituales fenicios de magia negra»; era su única oportunidad. Usar un ritual de magia negra para salvarse.

Después, las velas. El pentagrama se encargaba de la invocación, de mantener a lo que fuera a invocar calmado. Pero las velas lo encerraban. No era cierto lo que decían, no podías obligar a un espíritu a hacer algo. De hecho, invocarlos estaba penado por la ley, nadie debería remover los huesos de los muertos. Pero la gente seguía haciéndolo, sobre todo cuando estos estaban en la tarea de revivir. Como Astarté, que llevaba siglos desafiando a la muerte. Vaisey no sabía nada de aquel tema, conocía la mitología, pero no sabía que aún había quieres se vivían en el limbo, ese lugar del que siempre se puede volver…

Aunque nos siempre con los resultados esperados.

Leyendo el maldito libro de Krane Leithold, había descubierto que uno no podía revivir con simplemente quererlo. De hecho, el término «revivir» no existía. La muerte era algo con lo que la gente no debería jugar. Pero había aquellos que elegían pasar la eternidad entre la muerte y la vida, esperando por la oportunidad de volver a nacer con la misma conciencia y los mismos recuerdos que tenían al morir.

Como Astarté. O como Baal, que había elegido pasar la eternidad evitándolo.

—_Incendio_… —murmuró Vaisey al colocar una de las velas en la punta del pentagrama. Colocó cada una en cada punta de la estrella hasta que las tuvo todas y entonces supo que estaba listo. Aquello sería más complicado de lo que creía.

«Tendré que pagar algo a cambio», pensó, de nueva cuenta, «algo que equivalga a la vida de Flora». No sabía cuanto estaba dispuesto a entregar. Respiro hondo y se preparó.

No era difícil, teóricamente, invocar a alguien. Menos a alguien que desea ser invocado. Aun así, era magia negra peligrosa e inestable. Nadie lo hacía. Nadie hablaba de ello, igual que nadie hablaba de todos tipos de magia, como de los _Horrocruxes_. Todo el mundo prefería hacer como que aquellos tipos de magia tan peligrosa como antigua no existían. Igual que las viejas familias empezaban a olvidar la magia ancestral, de sangre, la más pura expresión de la magia.

Alzó la varita, y empezó a hablar. Se había aprendido las cinco palabras de memoria, todas ellas en fenicio, necesarias para atraer a Baal en la misma forma que Astarté se aparecía ante Lisa. Cerró los ojos un momento y le pareció oír crujir las ventanas. Las cortinas se movieron, echándole polvo en la cara, haciéndolo toser y abrir los ojos.

Enfrente de él, encerrado en el pentagrama, estaba Baal. Un hombre desaliñado, con ropas de milenios atrás y una barba negra poblada.

—No me digas —increpó con una voz grave, antigua, en un dialecto que Vaisey sólo podía entender gracias el hechizo—: es mi esposa.

Vaisey asintió.

—Siempre es ella. Intentando volver —se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto no le importara en lo más mínimo—. Y dime algo: ¿quieres pararlo, verdad?

—Algo así…

—¿Algo así? —Baal se rió—. Decídete muchacho, no tenemos toda la noche.

—Sí, quiero evitarlo. No quiero más tragedias. —La voz de Vaisey sonó más fuerte esa vez, más sonora, más segura de sí misma. No sabía que tendría que pagar, pero estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, ¿qué propones? —Baal alzó una ceja.

—Sé quién es el recipiente —aseguró Vaisey. Lo había leído. Era la única persona que podía ser elegida como víctima en el ritual, y sabía exactamente quien tenía los síntomas—. No sé cómo evitarlo, pero sé quién es el recipiente.

—Bueno, no empezamos mal.

—Quiero evitarlo. Que Astarté no llegue nunca a reencarnarse en ella, y si es posible, evitar que muera —dijo.

—Eso es mucho… —puntualizó Baal—. ¿Qué ofrecerás a cambio de todo eso? —preguntó, pero no lo dejó seguir—. Aun así, puedo introducirme en su mente y darle la solución, o evitar que mi esposa lo haga. Sin embargo, no tengo la fuerza necesario. Mientras yo sigo tan muerto como siempre ella está más viva cada día que pasa. Y ya ha pasado un mes…

Un mes. Vaisey cerró los ojos. Hacía un mes se había tropezado con el cadáver de su madre y aun soñaba con ese momento; lo que era peor: seguiría haciéndolo mucho tiempo más. No podía sacarse la maldita imagen de la cabeza. Pero ese no era el momento de lamentarse por los muertos, era el momento de intentar mantener vivos a los que aun quedaba.

—¿Sabes el final del ritual? —le preguntó a Baal.

—Por supuesto… —pareció esbozar una sonrisa divertida—. Uno sin cordura, otro sin conciencia y el tercero como sólo un recipiente. Aunque aquí cuatro se vieron involucrados. Creo que sabes quién queda fuera.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, chico, ¿qué pagas?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Vaisey, sin saber ni siquiera qué ofrecerle en esas circunstancias, en ese momento.

Baal pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Tu visión. Todo lo que has visto en tu vida… —musitó—. Eso quizá me dé la energía necesaria.

—¿Qué…? —Vaisey abrió mucho la boca y los ojos. No había contado con ella—. No puedo quedarme ciego… no… —entonces supo que lo único que podía hacer era ofrecerle otra cosa, algo que lo compensara por lo que no le iba a dar. ¿Qué tenía de valioso? ¿Qué no cambiaría por nada en su vida? Entonces, alzó el brazo cubierto de tatuajes, todos los cuales tenían un significado distinto, evocaban un recuerdo distinto—. Esto.

—¿Tatuajes? —Baal alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Es lo más valioso que tengo. Son como mis recuerdos… —musitó. Y sí, allí estaba todo. Su primero nota, su primera canción, el primer beso, y el único, que le había dado a Astoria Greengrass, a forma de juego. Su salida de Hogwarts, todo lo que había planeado con Harper y no se había cumplido, la guerra… Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba allí, en forma de un entramado que sólo él comprendía, un croquis por sus mejores memorias.

—No será suficiente… —musitó Baal—. Necesitaré algo más.

«¿Qué más? ¿Cuánto tengo que dejar ir para que esa tragedia no suceda?», se preguntó Vaisey. No dijo nada, no tenía caso. Baal pondría su precio, y al no le quedaría más remedio que aceptarlo.

—Los tatuajes y todo lo que ha visto tu ojo izquierdo —senteció Baal, entonces—. En ese caso… dejo las alas de su espalda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Vaisey se sorprendió.

—Tengo mis métodos.

La visión de un ojo y todos los tatuajes. No era mucho. No demasiado si conseguía detener toda aquella catarsis. Intento convencerse una vez más, pero en vez de eso, respondió antes de arrepentirse.

—Está bien… —musitó—. Está bien.

—Acércate entonces —instó Baal.

—Estaré atrapado en el pentagrama —se quejó Vaisey, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Sólo confiar.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Vaisey dio un paso hacía el pentagrama y luego otro. Así hasta que cruzó el perímetro de las velas y se vio rodeado por Baal. Respiró hondo un momento, no le quedó otra opción y se dijo que todo estaría bien, que iban a sobrevivir al desastre. Baal levantó sus manos y Vaisey se dio cuenta de que no era incorpóreo como un fantasma, pero tampoco estaba completamente vivo. Aun así, sintió frío cuando las yemas de sus dedos se acercaron a sus sienes y lo rozaron.

—Estarás bien —le dijo Baal—. Cierra los ojos.

Vaisey los cerró.

—Estarás bien —oyó que repetía la voz.

Y luego ya no supo nada, pero dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

* * *

><p><em>Jueves 12 de Octubre de 2000<em>

Hestia se levantó mucho antes de que Flora despertara y se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Hacía días que Flora no conseguía dormir una noche completa y, por consiguiente, ella tampoco. Cuando se levantó, vio la mancha de sangra que Flora había vomitado la noche pasada. Si seguía perdiendo sangre más rápido de lo que podía recuperarla estarían en problemas. Y eso que la sanadora estaba yendo diario para ayudarla a recuperar un poco las fuerzas. Se sorprendió del silencio absoluto de la casa, pues usualmente Vaisey era el primero en ponerse en pie y arañar un poco la guitarra.

Se encogió de hombros, recordando que se había quedado ensayando hasta tarde y que probablemente estaría muy cansado. De todas maneras, se acercó a su puerta.

—Vaisey… haré algo de desayunar… —tocó la puerta, y se movió. Error. Vaisey nunca la dejaba abierta. Algo en su mente gritó alarma y la abrió completamente sólo para descubrir a la guitarra que le había dado colocada en una esquina y la cama completamente hecha.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo hasta al recibidor y de allí hasta el fondo del pasillo, pasando el estudio de su padre, al que ya nadie entrada y abrió la puerta del sótano. Bajo de nueva cuenta casi corriendo las escaleras, olvidándose por poco de prender las lámparas que había allí y casi gritó cuando vió lo que había allí.

Cinco velas casi consumidas, con la cera manchando el piso, un pentagrama dibujado con una tiza, a duras penas derecho y el cuerpo de Vaisey acurrucado en el suelo, sin la playera blanca con la que solía dormir, y fue capaz de ver las alas negras dibujadas en sus omóplatos, que casi parecían reales, como si fueran a materializarse para que empezara a volar, pero se sorprendió de ver sus brazos sin ningún tatuaje en absoluto. Eso le dio mala espina, así que se acercó poniéndose en cuclillas.

—Vaisey… —lo zarandeó—. ¡Vaisey!

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué aquel pentagrama, por Melín? ¿Qué estaba intentando? Había olido algo mal desde que había vuelto con Lisa aquel día de la «Biblioteca». Sin embargo, había optado por ignorar su intuición, creyendo que empezaba a tener presentimientos inválidos. Pero sus presentimientos nunca eran falsos, no cuando se trataba de Vaisey. Era tan fácil leerlo… descubrir la frustración a la que estaba sometido con una sola mirada a sus ojos claros. Darse cuenta de que aún tenía los ojos de un niño que casi había perdido toda la esperanza.

—¡Vaisey!

Empezó a abrir los ojos… Lentamente primero. Hestia se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando inútilmente de ocultar esa mezcla de horror y sorpresa que le produjo ver la pupila y el iris de su ojos izquierdo completamente blancos. No se veía bien. El otro ojo, sin embargo, estaba completo.

Vaisey medio sonrió.

—¿Me veo mal? —preguntó, intentando quitarle hierro a la situación. Hestia no supo que contestar. Sin los tatuajes de sus brazos y con un ojo completamente blanco no parecía el mismo Neil Vaisey de siempre.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS INTENTABAS?! —El grito salió mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba—. Maldita sea… ¡te pusiste demasiado en riesgo! ¡Por jugar con magia negra!

—No estaba jugando con… —Vaisey tosió, probablemente por la acumulación de polvo en aquel lugar—, magia negra…

—¿Entonces? —increpó Hestia—. ¿Cómo explicas esto? —Su ceño fruncido, ese tono de la voz que nunca había usado con Vaisey denotan lo molesta que está, lo mucho que teme, y también repudia, la magia negra—. ¡¿Cómo lo explicas?!

Vaisey se incorporó a duras penas, quedándose sentado en el suelo, en medio del pentagrama y la cera derramada, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos que Hestia veía desnudos, extraños, sin todas las marcas que estaba acostumbrada a ver porque Vaisey había empezado a tatuarse apenas había dejado Hogwarts —antes no lo había hecho porque las reglas de Hogwarts lo impedían—. Y aquel ojo… por Salazar, aquel ojo…

—Intentaba detenerlo… evitarlo… —suspiró—. Hestia, si no lo evitamos, tu hermana perderá la voluntad, la conciencia, lo perderá todo y se convertirá en una bruja psicópata que hace mucho tiempo creyó ser una diosa. —Bajo la vista—. Hestia, no quiero que te quedes sola. Por eso hice esto.

—¡Es magia negra!

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Pero no dijo «lo siento», probablemente porque no hallaba las razones para disculparse. Para él no había nada reprochable en aquel acto, simplemente porque había tenido una buena intención. Morgana era testigo de que la había tenido, de que se había arriesgado por ellas, de que había entregado la visión de uno de sus ojos y los tatuajes de sus brazos, como comprendió en ese momento, para que pudieran tener una esperanza. Y ni siquiera era seguro que todo aquello funcionara

—Invoqué a Baal, Hestia —confesó él—. No sé si funcione, sólo espero… Sólo me queda esperar…

—Sólo nos queda esperar —corrigió ella. Aquello era cosa de ella, de Flora, de Vaisey, de Lisa. Todos iban a mantener sus esperanzas vivas, aunque ya se estuvieran resquebrajando. Simplemente porque les quedaba un poco de esperanza, aunque fuera—. Vaisey… —se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, a buscar en la profundidad del único ojo que le quedaba y entonces pronunció una palabra enorme—: gracias.

Y le tomó las manos y junto su frente con la suya. Las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, las lágrimas de su estrés, su desesperación y todo lo que estaba pasándoles. Pero sobre todo, las lágrimas de su gratitud.

—No hay de qué… —murmuró Vaisey—. No hay de qué.

No había respuesta humana a ese «gracias». Ese «gracias» que había dicho ella era enorme, era todo lo que podía ofrecerle por todo el sacrificio que había hecho, era todo lo que tenía para regalarle.

—Ojalá funcionara, Vaisey…

—Lo hará —parecía muy seguro. Después de todo, no tenía otra opción después de todo lo que había sacrificado.

* * *

><p>Lisa estaba en la sala con Terry. No tenía pensado pasar ese día, pero Hestia le había mandado la carta en la mañana a Ediciones Mágica avisándole de lo que había pasado y había llegado justo a preguntarle a Terry si no le importaría cenar con las Carrow. Terry, que era comprensivo hasta decir basta y sabía que Lisa estaba pasando por momentos complicados, había dicho que sí inmediatamente y allí estaban.<p>

—¿Estás bien, Vaisey? —había tardado una eternidad en formular esa pregunta. Lisa la pronunció con calma, pero, por las explicaciones que le había dado Hestia estaba claro que no creía que Vaisey estuviera bien.

El chico estaba sentado frente a ella y se sentía pequeño. No sabía exactamente como justificar lo que había hecho, pero Lisa tenía la idea de que lo iba a defender hasta el final. Se había tapado el ojo izquierdo con un parche improvisado de tela negra, que se había atado por la nuca. Los tatuajes de sus brazos habían desaparecido y, precisamente por eso, parecía desnudo. Como si algo le faltase.

—Sí. Estoy bien…

—No parece.

—Estoy bien, Lisa —repitió, con la voz más tajante, es un tono que no admitía réplica. Lisa optó por no volver a preguntar. En el fondo, sabía por qué lo había hecho. Un intento desesperado de salvarlos.

—Podríamos haber buscando algo más… —murmuró ella.

—¡NO! —Fue la primera vez que le oyó alzar la voz así a Vaisey—. ¡NO, MALDITA SEA! ¡Por Morgana, se está acabando el tiempo!

—No le grites —pidió Terry, con voz un poco dura.

—¡Me da igual! —espetó Vaisey—. ¡No podía hacer otra cosa! ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Es cuestión de días, por Merlín! ¡DÍAS! ¡No te atrevas a decirme que hice mal en usar magia negra, Lisa Turpin, no te atrevas! Es la única posibilidad que tenemos… —Se quedó callado un momento, a Lisa le temblaban las manos y su semblante se había puesto completamente blanco. Había tomado el brazo de Terry, para impedir que se lanzara contra Vaisey, que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que quizá, había explotado demasiado, que Lisa era demasiado sensible—. No quiero morir, Lisa, no quiero ser el sacrificio de una bruja que un día se creyó diosa. Lo siento. Tampoco quiero volverme loco y perder la cordura. Quiero intentarlo. Quiero pelear, Lisa, incluso contra la nigromancia. No puedo quedarme sentado más tiempo viendo como esta vida se nos está yendo de las manos…

—No importa…

—No, espera. Tú tienes a tu padre. A tu hermano. A Terry… —enumeró Vaisey—. Tienes una casa, una vida, una carrera, un futuro. A mí ya no me queda nada… El único futuro posible que tengo son cuatro canciones hoy al rato en las Tres Escobas. No tengo nada más. Mi madre murió por esto… —Lisa vió como una lágrima bajaba—. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dejo de mentirme a mí mismo, Lisa… —se puso en pie y se acercó hasta ella, arrodillándose y tomándole la mano—. La verdad, es que no soy Lorcan d'Eath. Sólo soy un idiota que sabe demasiadas cosas que no debería saber, que está intentando salvar a gente desahuciada. Déjame intentarlo.

—Está bien… está bien…

La voz de Lisa sonó débil, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para pelear. No se había rendido, pero tampoco sabía que más hacer… Ojalá pudiera hacer algo y evitar la tragedia, porque le parecía que, simplemente, que se había rendido por incapacidad de lidiar con eso.

—Oímos gritos… —Hestia tenía los brazos cruzados, y estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

—Lo siento. —Vaisey bajó la cabeza.

Hestia rodó los ojos, pero se acercó hasta los sillones.

—Terry, creo que hice un desastre con el spaguetti, ¿puedes ir a ver? —pidió.

—Claro…

Lisa sabía que Terry sabía que querían apartarlo de aquella plática y que lo aceptaba. Que no acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando, pero los apoyaba de una manera que sólo podía hacerlo él. Vio a su novio ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la cocina y a Hestia sentarse al lado de ella.

—Estamos jodidos —murmuró la gemela—. Flora está arriba: duerme, por fin.

—Ya… —dijo Vaisey—. Cada vez está peor.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —preguntó Lisa.

—Hestia se salva —resumió Vaisey—. Nosotros somos la comida de la nigromancia. Y Flora… —la voz le tembló—. A veces me pregunto cómo es estar encerrado en tu propio cuerpo. Pero viéndolo, no quiero experimentarlo nunca. Ella seguirá ahí. Pero Astarté tendrá el control.

—Estamos jodidos —volvió a resumir Hestia.

—Siento que nos rendimos sin pelear y perdimos mucho por el camino… —murmuró Lisa.

—No se puede luchar contra lo que ya está muerto —murmuró Vaisey—. No se puede luchar contra ese tipo de magia negra sin usar magia negra de por medio.

—¿Era necesario lo que hiciste? —volvió a preguntar Lisa.

—Da igual si lo era o no, si el ritual se interrumpe, valdrá la pena.

—Pagarás muy caro si el ministerio se entera —resumió Hestia—. Las invocaciones se pagan muy caro en Azkaban.

—Lo aceptaré —le dijo Vaisey—. Al menos tendré la conciencia limpia porque intenté salvarnos. Azkaban no me importa si por eso consigo que esto no siga adelante. Siento querer salvar a tu hermana, a Lisa, a mi cordura o mi vida. —Su voz sonó amarga, como un reproche—. Pero al menos intenté hacer algo.

—¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a decir que no estoy haciendo nada! —le gritó Hestia y de un impulso, le cruzó la cara con una cachetada, dejándole la marca de su mano—. ¡No eres tú quien apenas duerme y limpia vómitos todo el día! ¡No eres tú el que está viendo agonizar a su otra mitad y está intentando no hundirse con ella! ¡Agradezco que lo hayas intentado, Vaisey, pero no eres el único aquí que se las está viendo negras!

Entonces, cuando Hestia se calló, Lisa sintió el peso del silencio como nunca lo había sentido. Vaisey se había llevado la mano a la mejilla magullada y veía a Hestia con una mirada extraña, como si acabara de descubrir de que era capaz. Se dio cuenta de que estaban tan tensos que seguirían peleando si seguían allí. Pero, de algún modo, tenían que superar aquello.

—Lo único que nos queda, si lo de Vaisey no funciona, es hundirnos con dignidad… —musitó.

—Funcionará —musitó Vaisey.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte, Neil Vaisey… Ojalá —le respondió Hestia—. Pero esto no será más que una cuestión de azar. Somos los meros espectadores en una pelea de dos amantes que llevan en el limbo, sin decidirse a estar muertos, desde hace miles de años.

—Y una mierda. Va a funcionar —repitió Vaisey.

Esa vez, Hestia no respondió nada. Se agachó a abrazar a Vaisey, que estaba sentado en el suelo. Lo apretó durante un momento y luego se incorporó.

—¿Saben que me asusta? —preguntó, y, sin esperar una respuesta, se respondió ella sola—: Que si Astarté gana, sólo quedaré yo. Y no podré soportar la soledad. No podré…

«Porque pesa demasiado», comprendió Lisa, «y porque después de tanta desgracia, ella no conseguirá salir a flote sin apoyo».

Deseo que todo funcionara. Era lo mejor para los cuatro. Pero tenía ese presentimiento que no la dejaba dormir, que le decía que algo tenía, siempre, que salir mal. No podían salir impunes de tales rituales de magia negra. Vaisey ya había dejado atrás todos los tatuajes de sus brazos, que eran una multitud de recuerdos y un ojo. ¿Qué les tocaba pagar a ellos?

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo lo tenía en la cabeza desde el principio de la historia, pero simplemente no podía escribirlo. Así que después de la tardanza, un jueves, aquí está. <strong>

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 19 de junio de 2014_


	8. Miradas de desconfianza

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Miradas de desconfianza<strong>

_«La locura llega sin avisar. A veces llega más pronto o a veces más tarde. Pero nadie puede vivir sabiendo que tiene visiones antinaturales y extrañas»_

_Rituales fenicios de madia negra, Krane Leithold_

* * *

><p><em>Domingo 15 de Octubre del 2000<em>

Fue su novio el que apareció a las tantas de la noche pidiendo ayuda en la gran casa y Vaisey, recién levantado, con unos pantalones viejos y desgarrados, sin playera y con una túnica medio puesta para cubrirse del frío fue quien se fue con él. Le dijo a Hestia que no se preocupara, que cuidara a Flora y que intentara pasar la noche lo mejor que pudiera, pero Hestia ya estaba preocupada. Vaisey se marchó, por la chimenea, con un Terry Boot que apenas si hablaba y se apretaba las manos con una aprehensión y un nerviosismo que era visible a kilómetros de distancia. Una vez en el salón del apartamento que Vaisey ya conocía, porque había estado allí, cuando Lisa había confesado lo de las visiones.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó, finalmente, balanceándose de un pie a otro, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica en los que encontró una vieja cajetilla de cigarros muggles que nunca había visto. Supuso que le pertenecería al padre de Hestia, el dueño de la túnica—. Sinceramente, Boot.

—No me reconoce. Se tapa las orejas, habla con cosas que yo no veo… —A Boot le tembablan las manos de una manera terrible, no balbuceaba por un milagro—. No sé… creo que… Llevaba días ocultándomelo.

Vaisey suspiró y sacó la cajetilla.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció, pero Boot negó cortestemente con la cabeza. Él sacó uno y lo prendió con la varita. Había fumado unas cuantas veces y todas le había parecido igual de asqueroso, pero ya se había acostumbrado a soportarlo sin toser—. Creo que lo necesito.

—Si eso te calma… —dejó caer Boot.

—Algo así —musitó Vaisey—. Los últimos días, peor es nada, incluso.

—Vaisey… —dijo Terry, después de que el otro le diera la primera calada al cigarro y soltara el humo hacia un lado—. ¿Crees que se ponga bien? Lisa, quiero decir…

Vaisey barajó sus opciones. Podría darle esperanzas, ya que tan necesitado estaba de ellas, se notaba incluso en la desesperación de su voz y en la manera en la que hablaba, en la que se retorcía las manos cada poco y en las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. La necesitaba, pero sería una mentira. O podía decirle la verdad, que cortaba igual que una espada muy afilada, pero, a pesar de todo, era la verdad. Así que decidió ser cruelmente sincero, porque sí, porque así no le estaba mintiendo a nadie y aceptaba el mismo que las opciones empezaban a apagarse, poco a poco.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Depende si funciona lo… lo del otro día —«lo del otro día» se había ido convertido, poco a poco, en una manera más bonita de llamar el ritual de magia negra que había hecho Vaisey. Un simple eufemismo—. No sé, Boot. Podría nunca… recuperarse.

«Si Astarté "rencarna", sólo quedarán él y Hestia. Lisa loca y yo muerto, y Flora… Flora como algo que no es», pensó Vaisey. «Y a nadie le importara, porque de todos modos, no somos famosos, no lo entenderán, no serán capaces de unir los trozos del _puzzle_».

—Esperaba otra respuesta…

—No me gustaría mentirte —replicó Vaisey secamente—. ¿Puedo verla? No soy un sanador, claro…

—No sabía con quien más ir —confesó Boot—. En San Mungo la darán por caso perdido. Todo caso de locura es casi perdido, al menos… Y su hermano, tampoco quiere llevarla con un _muggle_, dice que no si el origen es mágico. Aun no le hemos dicho a su padre. No queremos darle más malas noticias a pesar de todo… Su hermano está allí dentro, con ella. Se altera al verme a mí…

Terry Boot señaló una puerta al fondo y Vaisey se dirigió hacia allá. Con la mano sobre el picaporte, se volvió.

—Si se altera al verte, será mejor que entre solo. —Terry asintió, tristemente.

Vaisey giró el picaporte y se encontró con una escena que se le antojó extraña, pero considerando las pocas palabras que había dicho Terry en casa de las dos Carrow, completamente normal. El hermano de Lisa, un adolescente alto, con el que compartía cabello y esas facciones dulces, la estaba abrazando. Pero no parecía un abrazo para confortarla. Parecía un abrazo para retenerla. La habitación tenía un ambiente caluroso, extraño, sofocante. Vaisey dejó caer la túnica mal puesta, quedándose sólo con los pantalones. El hermano de Lisa lo miró con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada en un primer momento.

—Boot dijo que… ve cosas —empezó Vaisey. No sabía que más decir.

—Lo sé, habla con cosas que no puedo…

El grito, desgarrador, los interrumpió.

—¡VETE! ¡Déjame en paz! —La voz de Lisa desgarraba las paredes y Vaisey se preguntaba por qué demonios los vecinos no se quejaban un poco más—. ¡VETE!

—Insonorizamos las paredes —explicó su hermano—. Sólo las de esta habitación. —Luego se volvió hacia Lisa—. Tranquila, Lisa, no hay nadie, no hay nadie…

—Creo será mejor que nos dejes solos… —sugirió Vaisey—. Tengo una idea para traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

—Puedo quedarme aquí…

—Creo que no te gustará. Mejor vete —sugirió de nuevo, acercándose hasta Lisa y su hermano, tendiendo las manos hacia enfrente—. Yo la sostengo.

Sin embargo, Lisa fue mucho más rápida de lo que él pensaba. En cuanto su hermano aflojó un poco el abrazo y se alejó, Lisa se llevó las manos al rostro, arañándose las mejillas y jalándose el pelo. Se apresuró a tomar a lisa de las muñecas lo más fuerte que pudo, sin importarte si le hacía o no le hacía daño, simplemente para que ella no se lo hiciera a sí misma.

—¡Lisa! ¡SOY YO! —el grito fue contundente, pero la muchacha siguió con la mirada perdido—. ¡Soy Neil Vaisey! —Lo único que oyó después de eso fue la puerta cerrarse en la espalda de su hermano. Lista estaba sobre la cama y ahora él se había apoyado allí, evitando que Lisa se soltara.

El silencio se vio roto por otro grito.

—¡DÉJAME!

—¡Lisa! ¡No es real! —exclamó él—. Sólo está ocurriendo en tu cabeza, Lisa…

—¡DÉJAME! —El grito le destrozó los tímpanos de nueva cuenta, se distrajo y Lisa consiguió soltarse, que se aventó hacia atrás, replegándose, contra la cabecera de la cama, hecha en madera.

Neil decidió ser rápido y se acercó, marcándole toda la mano en la mejilla de un duro golpe. No sabía que otra cosa podía hacerla despertar y fue consiente de las barbaridades que uno hace cuando la desesperación es lo único que le queda. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer, y nunca volvería a hacerlo. A menos de que se encontrara en una situación similar.

Lisa abrió mucho los ojos, lo vio a él, directamente, por primera vez, y se le hecho encima, sobre el pecho desnudo, y lo abrazó tan fuerte que Vaisey no pudo soltarse.

—No sé que me pasa, Vaisey, no sé por qué… Y Terry está asustado y…

—Cálmate, cálmate… Lisa. —Medio sonrió al verla en sí, pero sabía que eso era sólo algo pasajero, que podía cambiar en cualquier momento, decidió darse prisa—. ¿La ves?

—¿Astarté? —preguntó Lisa y otra vez pareció confundida—. Creo que sí… —Frunció el ceño en un gesto infantil, confundido, extrañado—. No lo recuerdo. Ya no recuerdo todo lo que veo cuando estoy en trance, Vaisey… es tan extraño… Sólo recuerdo… rojo… mucho rojo… Demasiado rojo… —De repente su voz se quebró, y Vaisey sintió como que llevaba las manos a los ojos para ocultar su llanto. Él las retiró para poder ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Lo siento, Vaisey, ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más…

—Podría… dormirte —sugirió él. No era la mejor solución, pero así no iba a lastimarse ni a lastimar a nadie. Aunque la locura seguiría creciendo dentro de ella, eso no lo podía parar. Eso sólo se detendría si se detenía el ritual y Vaisey ya estaba dudando que eso ocurriera—. Ella seguiría en tus sueños, Lisa, eso no lo puedo parar. Pero no te lastimarías, no lastimarías a Terry.

Lisa asintió. Con la mirada aun mojada, cubierta de las lágrimas que ya se había cansado de derramar. Era la única solución posible, la única que se le ocurría a Vaisey en ese momento que no implicaba sanadores. No le gustaban los sanadores y a los sanadores no les gustaban esos casos. Quizá algún psicomago, pero esos la darían por perdida en el primer momento. ¿De qué serviría? Él aún era consciente de que Lisa tenía una pequeña y casi inexistente oportunidad de salvarse. Y se iba a aferrar a ella, pasara lo que pasara, porque no tenían nada más.

—Vaisey, ¿me voy a volver loca? —preguntó ella cuando el le apuntó con la varita en la sien.

—No lo sé —musitó él y pensó las palabras de aquel hechizo. Veinticuatro horas de sueño ininterrumpido. La volvería a dormir después, si hacía falta, pero ese hechizo efectuado con regularidad podía volverse peligroso. Lisa se desplomó dormida, sobre él y Vaisey la acomodó con delicadeza en la cama, poniéndole la túnica que se había puesto, la del padre de las gemelas, a modo de cobija.

Salió y se encontró a Terry y al hermano de Lisa sentados, con la mirada en el suelo, sin hablar, porque ya no tenían palabras. Alzaron la vista —casi sincronizados— cuando él cerró la puerta.

—La dormí. Despertará en veinticuatro horas… —explicó—. No puego hacer nada más por ella.

Terry fue el que se acercó y le dio la mano.

—Gracias… gracias —murmuró—. Aunque sea lo único que puedas hacer. Gracias.

* * *

><p><em>Madrugada del lunes 16 de Octubre del 2000<em>

Subió las escaleras de la casa de los Carrow después de haber aceptado un té que le había preparado Terry. Estaba demasiado cansado, pero Boot había querido hacérselo porque era un modo de agradecerle y él lo había dejado. Nunca había creído que, efectivamente, sus conocimientos sirvieran de algo. Todo tipo de encantamientos inútiles y conocimientos de mitología ya casi olvidados por los magos. Eso y saber rascarle las cuerdas a una guitarra, mientras escribía canciones deprimentes. No había mejorado mucho su audiencia, pero ya no se paraban y se iban. Quizá su tristeza infinita les llegaba, porque en ese momento ya no tenía otro humor.

Se encerró en su recamara y se estaba preparando para meterse de nuevo a la cama cuando Hestia apareció. Con un camisón, con la cara cansada.

—Flora está durmiendo… —dijo—. Yo no podía dormir.

—Todo acabará en pocos días… —musitó Vaisey, viéndola—. Para bien, o para mal.

Hestia se acercó un poco, paso a paso, hasta quedar donde estaba él. Lo miró a los ojos con esa mirada suya.

—Neil Vaisey —lo llamó, por el nombre completo—. Perdóname.

Y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, para aferrarse a él. Vaisey sintió los pechos de Hestia apretándose contra su pecho, la avidez de sus labios y se quedó inmóvil, así, sin nada. Hasta que la apartó un poco con la fuerza de sus brazos, y se quedó mirándola. Una mirada interrogante, un por qué, un qué diablos es esto que yo no pedí.

—Hestia…

Ella bajó la cabeza, encaró al piso, porque no sabía encarar nada más. El piso le devolvió la mirada, pero no le hizo la pregunta que Vaisey. La trató infinitamente mejor.

—Pensé —empezó ella, con la voz medio cortada— que quizá después no pueda hacerlo. Que quizá nada funcione, que quizá lo pierda todo. Y pensé, además… —agrega, ya un poco más segura—. Que tenía que hacerlo. Sentir el sabor de tus labios antes de que mueras, antes de que todo acabe.

—Hestia, si esto pasa, es que nos estamos rindiendo…

—A la mejor sí —insinuó ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo? ¡¿Cómo?! —Vaisey intentó no gritar, pero alzó la voz un poco, una voz medio estrangulada, desesperada, como todo lo que oía últimamente.

—Vaisey…

Hestia acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de Vaisey, pero él la detuvo antes de que llegara a tocarlo, rodeando su muñeca.

—No.

—Vaisey… —suplicó ella—. Tú también lo temes. Morir. Que venga la muerte y te lleve antes de que seas el sustituto de Lorcan d'Eath. Pero no necesitas serlo. Necesitas ser tú. Vaisey… me arrepentiré si no lo hago. Si mueres, si vives, no importa. Sólo no quiero encontrarme un día visitando tu tumba imaginándome como hubiera sido.

—Hestia, la vamos a fastidiar.

—No me importa. Ya no.

—Ya no somos adolescentes… —siguió él—. Ya no podemos fingir que no pasó nada.

—¿Y qué?

Pero sí había un «qué», sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual si dejaba que eso pasaba porque el problema es que si sentía algo por ella. No de la misma manera que había idealizado a Astoria Greengrass, pero sí de una manera más real. La apreciaba por lo que era y no por lo que pensaba que era. Y eso era más real que nada.

—Nos vamos a arrepentir, aunque digas que no…

El arrepentimiento podría tardar en llegar un día, o un año, una década. Pero llegaría.

—No me importa, Vaisey. No quiero que mueras, no quiero que mueras. Pero si tienes que hacerlo, al menos quiero darte un regalo…

—Tengo miedo de morir —confesó Vaisey y esta vez fue él el que se acercó a sus labios, como si un simple beso fuera a mitigar el miedo y a apagar el terror en su ser.

Sus labios bailaron al mismo compás un momento hasta que él la abrazó, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda que se le antojaba tan debilucha de la chica, hasta llegar más abajo y alzarla mientras ella se enredaba en él como una planta estranguladora y se aferrada con las palmas de las manos a su cuello, medio jalándole el cabello sin querer.

Vaisey se dirigió a la cama y la dejó caer, poniéndose encima de ella mientras sentí los dedos de Hestia recorrer su espalda desnuda, hasta los omóplatos de donde brotaba el tatuaje de las alas y enterrar allí las yemas de sus dedos mientras él se inclinaba y le recorría el cuello con los labios.

—Vaisey…

—No digas nada…, no digas nada…

Ella se quedó en silencio, jadeante, mientras él le jalaba el camisón hacia arriba. Tenía miedo de decirle que, si lo pensaba más, nunca sacaría algo en claro. Que tenía miedo de morir y que aquella prisa enfermiza se lo recordaba. Que si hasta el momento todo había ido bien era simplemente porque ninguno de los dos tenía una experiencia con la cual compararlo. Que eran demasiado jóvenes para morir y estaban demasiado desesperados como para convertirse en un amasijo de cama y de sábanas sin ninguna forma.

—Vaisey… —volvió a la carga ella, enrollándose alrededor de él en un caos de piernas y brazos y piel que no sabía donde acomodar, descubriendo que aquello no era como todo el mundo contaba—. Vaisey… te quiero…

Vaisey emitió un sonido que pareció un gruñido o algo parecido y se levantó un poco. Descubrió que no sabía si quería a Hestia o si aquello era sólo una escena causada por la desesperación total. Le dio pánico en un segundo. Siempre pensó que la primera chica con la que se acostara sería a una que al menos quisiera, apreciara de verdad. Pero no sabía que demonios significaba Hestia. Si era algo duradero o simplemente un producto de que se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

Se dejó caer a un lado, quedando todo extendido, con el torso desunudo y los pantalones puestos al lado de Hestia y respiró profundo.

—Hestia, no puedo. Aunque nunca sepa cómo es… —confesó—. No puedo. No puedo… —Se dio medio vuelta y le pasó el brazo por el vientre medio desnudo—. No puedo… —repitió, como una letanía—. Lo siento.

Ella, sin dejar de mirar al techo, le pasó una mano por le cabello, hundiendo sus dedos entre cada hebra de cabello, hasta llegar al cráneo.

—No importa. Soy una idiota —se dijo.

—Yo no creo eso, Hestia —Vaisey respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando, realmente no sabía que demonios decirle, pero, ¿por qué no la verdad?—. Creo que eres maravillosa, que no cualquiera puede aguantar tantas cosas como has aguantado tú. Creo que podrás sobreponerte su morimos, porque eres fuerte…

»Pero no me gustaría morir. Simplemente para poder descubrir si te quiero. —Le sonrió, volteando el rostro hacia ella—. Disculpa por ser tan complicado.

«No vayamos a fastidiarla por ser unos idiotas», pensó Vaisey. No quería que fuera de aquella manera.

—¿Al menos puedo quedarme aquí? Al menos hasta que Flora despierte —pidió ella.

—Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.

—En el fondo me quieres, Neil Vaisey —ella sonrió, mirando al techo, ignorando lo demás, de momento, con una sonrisa entre feliz y melancólica, una mezcla que nunca debió de haber existido.

—Creo que sí. Aunque, no te ofendas, Hestia, me gustaría descubrirlo yo mismo.

—Dejaré que lo hagas, entonces. —Ella sacó la mano de su cabello. Vaisey estuvo seguro, en ese momento, de que los dos sabían que, después de todo lo que él había hecho, dejaría que se quedara, incluso una eternidad.

Se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que Hestia se dio la media vuelta y quedaron justo enfrente, con Vaisey aun con un brazo sobre la cintura de ella y la joven sacó la mano de su cabello y lo llevó hasta donde estaba el parche improvisado de Vaisey. No estaba mal, en realidad, negro, tapando un ojo que de repente se había quedado blanco.

Lo tocó con sus yemas, como si tuviera miedo de la reacción de Vaisey si se acercaba más, pero él simplemente quitó la mano de la cintura desnuda de la chica y puso su madre sobre la de ella, para dejarla que tocara la cuenca vacía.

—Todo el mundo lo mira —dijo.

—¿Dolió?

—Un poco, pero valió la pena. —respondió él y ella sonrió. Merlín, que bonita sonrisa tenía, aunque estuviera cansada, agotada y tuviera la mirada de una mujer de cincuenta en una chica de veinte, aun cuando sólo un mes y un poco de tiempo atrás había parecido una joven que se había quedado estancada en los primeros años de su adolescencia. Pero había tenido que aceptar que Flora estaba en cama todo el tiempo y vomitaba más seguido aun y que no iba a seguir cuidándola y había madurado de golpe un montón de años—. Lo volvería a hacer.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, Vaisey… Lo sé.

Se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó como pudo, los dos tumbados en la cama, en la oscuridad.

—Gracias.

—Lo haré siempre que lo necesites, Hestia —respondió él y suspiró. Últimamente suspiraba mucho más de lo habitual—. No te mereces esto.

—Ni tú…

—Nadie. Pero qué le hacemos. Así es el azar. Un hijo de la gran puta… —y se apretó contra ella, en su abrazo. No le importaba no tener una gran noche. No le importaba que lo único que pasara allí fuera un abrazo. Era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><span><em>Miércoles 18 de Octubre del 2000<em>

—¿Crisis? ¡Hestia Carrow, ¿eso es crisis?! —Vaisey casi gritó el nombre y Hestia lo miró con ojos enojados hasta que el se dio cuenta de la reacción que había causado. La gente se había apartado al menos dos pasos de donde ellos estaban. Vaisey, con la chaqueta vieja de piel de dragón que tenía puesta, un regalo de cumpleaños viejo con el que su madre había lapidado los pocos ahorros que les quedaban, alzó los brazos y miró a la gente—. ¡No es una asesina! ¡Le ven cara de asesina!

—Vaisey… —Hestia empezó, hablando con un tono de advertencia muy difícil de ignorar.

—Hestia… —masculló él, mirando a la multitud, que ahora también veía el parche de su ojo con reserva—. ¡Supérenlo! ¡Su hermana se está muriendo y ustedes lo único que pueden hacer es mirarla como una maldita asesina! ¡JODER! ¡No ha matado a nadie!

—¡VAISEY! —gritó ella, jalándolo de un brazo—. Vámonos —ordenó y empezó a caminar, ignorando a la multitud que se había quedado mirándola en el callejón Diagon. Estaba roja y humillada, odiaba esas miradas, sí, y Vaisey había recordado lo injustas que eran y que serían siempre.

Acababan de pasar por Gringotts, y una cámara que, según Hestia, demostraba la decadencia familiar y Vaisey había soltado, ni corto ni perezoso, que la suya tenía menos de un cuarto de lo de la suya. Luego se había reído y le había dicho que, pareciese lo que pareciese, la mitad de los Slytherins no eran los más ricos del planeta, y él, desde luego, el que menos. Dijo también que esperaba ganar algo de dinero cantando, pero que desde luego no era algo que estuviera yendo de las mil maravillas los últimos días. Además de todo le pasó la mano por los hombros, fingiendo como que la noche anterior no había pasado nada, que Flora no estaba moribunda, que Terry no estaba consumiéndose con el hermano de Lisa entre cuatro paredes y que Lisa no estaba dormida y que la próxima vez que despertara sería aun más milagroso que lograra distinguir la realidad de lo que veía, fuera lo que fuera.

Hacían simplemente como si el mundo no se les estuviera viniendo encima. Pero tarde o temprano se acabarían las compras en el Callejón Diagon y volverían a la rutina de siempre.

—¿Vas a dejar que lo hagan? —espetó Vaisey—. ¿Simplemente que sigan creyendo que estás hecha de la misma madera de un tío que… te torturó un año entero? ¿De una tía que nos está jodiendo la vida de todas las maneras posibles?

Pero la tranquilidad se había acabado un poco antes, se dijo Hestia. Al parecer Vaisey había decidido ser Don Causas Perdidas un momento. Defensor de todas las causas sin solución del planeta que hizo rodar los ojos a Hestia.

—Vaisey, no cambiaras su manera de pensar. Simplemente ignóralos —ella siguió caminando, consciente de que una pequeña multitud los miraba y estaba más incómoda que nunca.

—¡¿Y simplemente dejarás que siga pasando?!

Hestia explotó, no pudo evitarlo. Lo hacía con tanta facilidad los últimos días que simplemente había que prender la mecha y esperar, acabaría gritando. Era tan sencillo. Volverse una bomba de tiempo. Gritar por todo lo que tenía adentro. Y mientras gritaba, siempre desaparecía.

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡No voy a convencer gente! —le gritó a Vaisey, quedándose parada, volteando a verlo, en pleno callejón Diagon—. ¡No voy a convencer idiotas que lo único que quieren es llegar a casa, sentarse en su sala, beber una cerveza de mantequilla y tener un chivo expiatorio a quien culpar con una guerra que acabó hace dos años! ¡Tengo una hermana moribunda! ¡Algo más importante de lo que preocuparme mientras todas estás personas… —señaló a su audiencia— siguen creyendo que soy la imagen de uno de mis tíos! —Entonces se puso a caminar de nuevo—. Vámonos de aquí…

—Vale… —aceptó Vaisey, medio azorado después de aquello. Casi estaban en la entrada del Callejón Knocturn.

Hestia suspiró, aquel lugar no le gustaba y no quería ir sola, pero Vaisey y ella sólo estaban peleando, así que tuvo que tomar una decisión rápido.

—¿Por qué no me esperas en El Caldero Chorreante? —le dijo al joven—. Así pensamos, nos calmamos… No tardaré mucho y… Borgin & Burkes está cerca. —Intentó sonreír pero no le salió muy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Segura, no tendré problemas.

—Entonces te voy a buscar en media hora —repuso él.

Se encaminó ella sola hasta aquel callejón. No había ido nunca, aunque sabía que su padre sí y sus tíos, aun más. De hecho, Flora, que se había quedado al cuidado de Astoria, a quien Vaisey había acabado por llamar de emergencia, se había opuesto totalmente a que su hermana fuera allí. Pero había encontrado una caja en el sótano que tenía cosas que se podían vender y no estaba dispuesta a seguirlas conservando.

Entró en la tienda que había perdido casi la totalidad de su clientela en la guerra y tocó la campanilla que estaba en el mostrador.

—Señorita Carrow, bienvenida… —Borgin apareció detrás de una puerta que seguramente daba al almacén—. No esperaba verla por aquí.

—Vengo a vender —alzó la bolsa de lona pequeña y vio el desencanto en la cara de Borgin. Seguro también estaba necesitado de dinero.

Pero de todos modos, no le iba a comprar ni media baratija.

La venta fue bien. Borgin le regateó casi todo y se quedó con todo menos con una túnica que decía que no vendería ni en mil años. Hestia sabía que los signos que tenía eran de protección, pero comprendió porque Borgin no la quería. No obtuvo demasiados galeones, pero si una cifra decente que se guardó en el interior de la túnica morada que llevaba puesta. Salió de la tienda casi media hora después más tranquila, dispuesta a ir a buscar a Vaisey o a encontrárselo en el camino. Pero no todo fue según lo planeado.

—Buenas tardes… —era una bruja, algo en la voz le sonó conocido, pero supuso que sólo pediría limosna—. Buenas tardes…

Ignoró la voz que se hizo más apremiante detrás de ella y apretó paso, caminando más rápido cuando la mujer la agarró del brazo y la obligó a voltearse.

—Hola, Hestia. —Tenía la varita alzada y debajo de los harapos y la mugre, la cara era completamente reconocible—. _Silencius_.

Alecto Carrow le dirigía la mirada.

—¡HESTIA! —oyó el grito detrás de ella, era Vaisey. Cerro los ojos y casi lo vio desenfundar la varita y apuntar del mismo modo que había hecho con Amycus pero no hubo tan cosa. Sólo hubo oscuridad y esa sensación de que alguien le jalaba en estómago.

«Tenía un traslador, tenía un traslador», fue lo último que pensó antes de caer dormida. La oscuridad la envolvió y ya no tuvo tiempo, ni siquiera, de pensar en absolutamente nada más.

Ni siquiera en lo tonta que había sido.

* * *

><p><strong>Se acerca al final. Ajá. Hay tensión, sexual incluso, pero bueno, quiero hacerle justicia a mis personajes porque me he enamorado de ellos. <strong>

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 16 de Julio de 2014_


	9. Negociaciones de supervivencia

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Negociaciones de supervivencia<strong>

_"__Nadie piensa nunca en los involucrados. Son personas sin nombre y sin rostro, unos 'cualquiera' unidos por la casualidad que muy pocas veces atinan a adivinar qué los une. Siempre que se estudia el proceso se habla de 'sujetos', pero nunca de personas. Personas con nombre e identidad._

_Quizá es la única manera de soportarlo."_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold._

* * *

><p><span><em>Lunes 16 de Octubre del 2000<em>

—No te pongas muy cómoda —le ladra la voz.

Abre los ojos. Tarda en recordar, en ubicar dónde está. El desconcierto la invade por completo cuando se da cuenta de que algo mantiene sus manos atadas a su espalda y a sus pies también sujetos. Está en el suelo, en una habitación sucia y destartalada en un lugar en medio de la nada. No sabe ubicar nada, ve un par de muebles cubiertos de polvo y la atmósfera es pesada y cargada de suciedad. Un olor desagradable llega hasta su nariz, a comida podrida y ropa vieja.

Abre más los ojos y ve a Alecto Carrow. Siempre le pareció una persona extraña, que la miraba con suficiencia detrás de unos ojos crueles y calculadores. Una persona que la ignoraba y ya está. Pero Hestia sospecha que en realidad nunca la ignoro del todo; ni a ella ni a su hermana. Hestia sospecha —y usualmente tiene razón—, que Alecto Carrow siempre estuvo esperando esa oportunidad desde que su padre murió y ahora la tiene.

No la destrozó de la misma manera que su hermano Amycus, que desarrolló una fijación enferma en ella. Una fijación que Flora nunca le hubiera permitido desarrollar, porque Flora siempre había sido arena de otro costal. Flora era temperamental si la situación lo requería y a pesar de ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para salvar su pellejo era incapaz de mancillar su dignidad. A Hestia, Amycus Carrow le había dejado la dignidad arrastrada y embarrada en el suelo como una mancha que costaba reconocer durante su penúltimo año en Hogwarts. Porque si Flora ponía primero la dignidad sobre la supervivencia, Hestia hacía lo contrario. Hacia lo necesario por salir viva de toda situación, aunque el miedo la paralizaba. La supervivencia era lo que la hacía seguir viviendo, lo que la había llevado hasta ese punto.

Se había aferrado con una actitud infantil, quizá caprichosa, que no tenía nada que ver con los veinte años que tenía, a una gran casa llena de recuerdos que se empezaban a pudrir. Se había aferrado a aquello, a la triste sombra de lo que se había convertido su madre. A todo. Había dejado atrás piel, dignidad y carácter, pero seguía allí. Y hasta entonces, había tenido a Flora para sostenerla.

Pero ya no más.

Un día se había visto convertida en el pilar de Flora. Y en ese momento, era sólo un títere de algo mucho más grande. De una mujer que había creído conocer y a la que había creído demasiado simple como para idear tamaño plan. Cruel y retorcida, pero no de aquella manera. ¿Qué otras cosas había ignorado de Alecto Carrow hasta ese momento? En su mente, se negaba a reconocerla como «tía». Las unía la sangre, pero si Hestia hubiera podido cortar ese lazo, lo hubiera hecho.

—Alecto…

—No has tardado en reconocerme —apuntó ella—. Entonces nos ahorraremos las presentaciones, ¿no crees?

—Tú… deshiciste a mi familia… —comentó Hestia—. Tú…

—Oh, no gastes saliva en acusaciones estúpidas —respondió la mujer, ya consumida por la edad y por vivir de manera clandestina. Fijándose en ella y su comlexión robusta y su rostro tosco, Hestia reconocía que la mayoría de los rasgos los había sacado de su madre. El cabello pelirrojo y el cuerpo delgado y plano. Sin embargo, le asqueaba descubrir que ella y Flora compartían los ojos con aquella mujer, el mismo color el mismo tono y el mismo lunar apenas visible en el cuello—. Dentro de poco no te quedará mucha.

—¿Por qué? —se rindió Hestia.

Era lo único que quería oír. El porqué estaba pasando por ello, aunque fuera la explicación más estúpida del mundo. No haría la transición más fácil, nada lo haría más fácil, pero al menos sabría qué lo había causado. La respuesta llegó como un jarro de agua fría porque podía imaginar mil motivos, todos aderezados con odio y años de rencores. Pero todo era más simple y a la vez, más complicado para Hestia-

—Porque puedo, Hestia. Porque quiero. Porque quiero ver a ti y a tu hermana muertas, aunque eso signifique perder para siempre el apellido —Alecto se dirigió hasta una mesa ubicada algo más allá en la estancia y Hestia volvió a toser gracias al polvo—. Porque no estuvieron a la altura… —sentenció, finalmente, tomando un pergamino.

Volvió con Hestia y el tiempo pareció estancarse, quedarse parado. Hestia había imaginado todo tipo de situaciones aterradoras y estaba segura de que el secuestro estaba en la lista. ¿A dónde se ha llegado que se propia tía era la que estaba allí, viéndola con superioridad y quizá una pizca de desprecio? No había odio en su mirada, no había rencor. Al final, no la había detestado. Al final, simplemente, no había estado a la altura.

—Nunca me convertiría en lo que tú… —escupió.

A ella sí que le quedaba odio. Desprecio, todo el imaginable. Porque Amycus podía haber dejado su dignidad por el suelo durante años, pero había pasado el tiempo y el tiempo borra las cicatrices, las difumina. El tiempo se encarga de apaciguar el dolor y el espíritu. Pero Alecto le había destrozado todo, absolutamente todo, y no había necesitado, ni siquiera, estar presente.

—Yo también dije eso, Hestia… —Alecto se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara charlar con ella mientras tanto. Al final, no parecía tener demasiadas personas con las qué intercambiar algunas palabras desde que Amycus y ella se habían separado—. Pero bueno… —la apuntó con la vairta—. _Diffinido_…

Directo al brazo, en donde se abrió una herida. Curiosamente, Hestia sintió el dolor, pero fue capaz de apartarlo. La habían torturado antes y fue así como descubrió que una herida duele, pero no se asemeja nunca a la cruciatus. En ese momento el dolor se volvió soportable al compararlo con lo que le había hecho Amycus algunas veces. Alecto puso un recipiente donde dejó que escurriera la sangre unos momentos y después le apretó una tela en la herida. Más limpia que todo lo demás que había en la habitación, pero aun así Hestia dudaba que no le fuera a infectar nada.

«Hay que ver en las banalidades que piensa uno cuando está a punto de morir», se dijo.

—Destrozaste todo.

—Lo sé, Hestia, querida sobrina… —Alecto tomó el recipiente y se volvió a incoporar, dejándola tirada y a la merced del polvo en aquel lugar—. Y, créeme —añadió, dedicándole una sonrisa medio felina y retorcida que poco o nada tenía de real felicidad—, lo disfruté.

—Pudo… pudo haber sido diferente.

Alecto la ignoró. Se sentó en una silla que amenazaba con romperse y rechinaba. Todo en aquella habitación estaba viejo y mugriento, en un estado más lamentable de lo que Hestia había visto nunca su propia casa y la había visto cubierta de la mugre que generan los recuerdos podridos. No hizo caso de nada. No forcejeó, sabía que nunca lograría librarse de aquellas ataduras y sólo se heriría. Pero se acordó de Vaisey.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan importante? ¿Cuándo había pasado de ser una variable que aparecía a ratos a volverse la constante de su vida? Era el chico de la casa quemada que había llegado un día buscando asilo, simplemente porque pasaban por lo mismo y se había convertido en su acompañante de tragedia. Se habían vuelto dos personas silenciosas que compartían sus soledades y sus anhelos mientras Flora languidecía en la habitación y Vaisey se encargaba de hacer también del precario sostén de Lisa cuando ella no podía contar con Terry.

Habían compartido soledades y eso había formado un vínculo tan extraño y tan fuerte que ya no estaba tan segura de lo que era. Pero, maldilta sea, si se hubiera podido despedir de él…

—Vi cómo te miraba —comentó Alecto. Hestia ni siquiera respondió o trató de entender a qué demonios se refería—. Él, el chico. Daría lo que fuera por ti. Se entregaría por ti.

—¿Qué? —Hestia, desconcertada, desconfió cuando oyó aquello.

—Entregaría cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte con vida un poco más, Hestia. —Alecto pareció reír. Una risa, o intento de, gorgoteante, extraña, con un toque macabro—. He visto muchas veces esas miradas en los ojos. Madres a punto de ver morir a sus hijos, esposas que quieren salvar a sus maridos. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta, niña? Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Incluso, dejarme ver el espectáculo.

—¿Qué?

La misma pregunta. Aun no había perdido la capacidad de asombro. Y aunque otras veces habría deseado que cualquiera diera la vida por salvarla, no quería que fuera Vaisey. «No, aun le falta descubrir si me quiere», se dijo. Pero en el fondo sabía que tanto ella como Vaisey lo sabían. Él la quería. Sólo tenía un miedo extraño e irracional a admitirlo. Porque él estaba a un paso de la tumba, porque aquel vínculo entre ellos se había hecho fuerte con sus desgracias. Pero la quería.

Lo había oído en la desesperación de su voz. Un montón de «te quieros» dichos en un solo grito.

Alecto lo había notado, además. Y estaba dispuesta a tomar ventaja de todo aquello. Al final, Alecto Carrow era una depredadora con años y años de experiencia. Una mujer que había encontrado un placer en ver sufrir a los demás y era consiente de tener poder, en ese momento, sobre sus dos sobrinas. Al final, no era tan diferente a Amycus. Siempre parecían iguales, al principio. Las mismas voces chillonas y las facciones idénticas, las mismas reacciones. Pero en el fondo, había algo que los distinguía.

Amycus tomaba a su presa en cuanto podía, se aprovechaba de todo. Alecto esperaba hasta que la presa era más débil mientras se deleitaba. Y al final, conseguía lo que quería también: destrozarla.

—Hará lo que sea por ti, Hestia Carrow —sentenció, cuando acabó de escribir en el pergamino, doblándolo y acto seguido, atándoselo a una lechuza que Hestia no había notado en la pata—. Incluso firmar con sangre su destino, y el de tu hermana.

—No… no… ¡NO!

«No quiero que muera», se dijo. «No él. No por mí».

Resultaba curioso. Neil Vaisey fue la primera persona en mucho tiempo por la cual Hestia estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su instinto de supervivencia. Y tal vez fuera la única en mucho tiempo. Porque no había estado dispuesta a morir ni siquiera por su madre.

* * *

><p>Flora supo que algo había pasado en cuanto llegó Vaisey. Tenía un presentimiento extraño —siempre tenía presentimientos de ese tipo cuando algo le ocurría a Hestia, una extraña conexión con la que habían nacido—, pero lo constató en el momento que llegó Vaisey. Despeinado. Con el aliento apestándole a alcohol cuando el sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte y aun así, sorprendentemente cuerdo. No arrastraba las palabras, pero algo en su tono hacía notar que estaba un poco ebrio.<p>

—Lo siento… Lo siento… —tartamudeaba y hablaba torpemente, pero Flora lo dejó pasar mientras el pánico se iba apoderando de su ser—. No pude… no pude hacer nada.

—Vaisey, ¿qué pasó? —fue consciente de que su voz fue dura, quizá demasiado; pero cuando intuía algún problema no había tiempo de tener compasión. Si Hestia estaba en peligro, no tenía nada que perder.

—Alecto…

«Alecto». La palabra salió de manera balbuceante de la boca de Vaisey, y Flora temió lo peor. Y lo peor no siempre era la muerte, pues ella sabía que la muerte le traería la paz que tanto ansiaba en aquellos momentos. Era un cadáver viviente, que vomitaba todo lo que comía y no moría de puro milagro. Estaba débil y apenas podía caminar sin apoyo. Se sentía demacrada, se sentía como una carga para los demás.

—¡Vaisey! —apremió.

—Alecto se la llevó, no pude hacer nada… —Vaisey suspiro, cayó a los pies de Flora, que estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de una palangana con el líquido nauseabundo que era su vomito—. Nada…

—No, te emborrachaste..

—¡Intenté buscarla! —Vaisey se asió a lo desesperado. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que admitir que no era un héroe y que nunca había querido ser el de Hestia o el de Flora o el de Lisa, aunque lo había intentado de todos los medios posibles. Tenía que admitir que cuando había fracasado la botella de whisky de fuego se había vuelto su aliada. Flora quiso seguir reprochándoselo, pero cuando lo vio llorar, no pudo—. Lo siento… Flora… lo siento… —se abrazó a sus piernas, quedando disminuido, hecho trizas, hecho pedazos. Flora nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera y presenciarlo lo volvía algo extrañamente perturbador—. Flora…

Ella no se movió. Se sentía tentada a ofrecerle consuelo, pero no pudo. Algo en su mente se lo impidió. Su propia desgracia, sus propios problemas o quizá no quiso mover la mano, estirarla hasta intentar darle consuelo. Y cuando empezó a levantar la mano sintió algo subir por su gargante y empujo a Vaisey, quizá propinándole un golpe en el vientre para agacharse a tomar la palangana y derramar allí todo lo que había ingerido por la tarde. Vaisey, avergonzado le sostuvo la palangana mientras ella acababa de echar la comida mezclada con coágulos de sangre.

Nunca se acostumbraría a aquella sensación de nauseas permanentes y el asco que le quedaba en la boca después de vomitar.

—Flora… —él apartó la palangana cuando ella acabó y con el dorso de una mano se limpió las lágrimas, pero le quedaron los ojos enrojecidos y esa apariencia totalmente derrotada—. No pude. Simplemente no pude.

—Siempre… siempre supimos que esto… era demasiado grande para nosotros.

Siempre lo fue, lo supieron desde un principio, pero se revistieron de optimismo, de sonrisas falsas, mientras el castillo de naipes se iba derrumbando alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empezó? Ya están cerca del final, Flora lo presiente y en ese momento lo único que desea es que todo acabe rápido. Siente que es el único deseo que puede pedir.

—Lo intentamos, Flora —le dijo Vaisey—. O al menos lo intenté. No quiero rendirme ahora. Quiero salvar a Hestia. Era la única que iba a acabar bien, al menos quiero darle ese regalo.

—Lo sé. —En realidad no lo sabía, pero lo dijo por decir algo. Decir algo siempre es mejor que quedarse callada.

—Intenté detenerlo, pero, con Alecto en la ecuación, quizá sea… complicado —admitió Vaisey, de mala gana. Se había calmado pero aun apestaba a alcohol. Se sentó al lado de ella, dejando caer la cabeza hasta atrás para quedarse mirando al techo—. No sé si funcionará.

—Usaste magia negra.

—Para salvarnos —puntualizó él, dejando en claro su punto. Y lo volvería hacer, Flora sabía que sí. Vaisey no tenía sentido de la moral o lo correcto cuando la supervivencia de aquellos que apreciaba estaba en duda, para él cualquier medio justificaba el fin y había demostrado lo mucho que era capaz de sacrificar para salvarla, para salvarse, para salvar a Lisa. Pero de pronto todo eso se estaba desmoronando y lo único que quería era salvar a Hestia. Simple y sencillamente, salvar a Hestia.

Se oyó un picoteó en la ventana. Vaisey alzó la cabeza y descubrió a una lechuza allí. Se puso en pie, para romper la monotonía y le abrió. Desató el pergamino y lo abrió sin demasiado interés, pensado que sería cualquier carta para las hermanas Carrow. No era así. Se quedó pasmado un momento y después, para que Flora lo oyera, empezó a leer.

—«Baja las protecciones de la mansión para que yo pueda entrar. Iré con Hestia, viva. Si no lo haces, ella muere.» —Se quedó callado, dejando que todo el peso de sus palabras se instalara entre los dos y después de una larga bocanada de aire volvió a leer—. «´Tienes hasta mañana a las nueve. Alecto Carrow». Flora… Lo escribió con sangre. —Después, más decidido, caminó hasta la chimenea, pero la voz dxe Flora lo interrumpió antes de que cualquier otra cosa sucediera.

—¿A dónde demonios vas?

—Con Zabini. Es el único que sabe como levantar las protecciones que impiden que tanto Alecto como su hermano entren aquí.

—¿Vas a dejar que una asesina pise nuestra casa? —le recriminó Flora. Vaisey se acercó y se inclinó sobre ella.

—Tiene viva a Hestia —dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo—. Tú y yo nos podemos largar al infierno, pero Hestia no. Tú, Lisa y yo tenemos las sentencias firmadas. En este momento no me importa, no hasta que Hestia esté bien. Si Hestia va a salir sana y salva de esto entonces me preocuparé por lo demás.

Salvar a Hestia.

En tres segundos esa se había vuelto su prioridad. Flora no dijo nada, lo vio pisar fuerte hasta la chimenea y largarse. Se quedó allí sentada, mirando al vacío, con esa sensación en el vientre que delataba que estaba preocupada por Hestia y que Hestia estaba pasándola mal. De repente Astarté se había borrado del mapa, ya no importaba la magia negra que había involucrada en todo aquel desastre, no importaba que fueran a morir.

Porque Hestia tenía posibilidades. Y si tenía las mínimas posibilidades, la iban a salvar.

Ellos ya estaban condenados.

Hestia no.

Flora, en su preocupación, sintió las nauseas que le avisaban que iba a tirar la comida en la palangana. Si ya había echado lo de esa mañana, ¿qué le quedaba en el estómago? Tomó la palangana con rápidez mientras el líquido nauseabundo subía por su esófago hasta su garganta. Cuando vio lo que había vomitado se alarmó.

Sólo coágulos de sangre. Lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo, pero su cuerpo siempre tenía tiempo de reponer la sangre perdida, al menos un poco. Pero aquella vez todo se estaba acelerando.

«Ya no nos queda tiempo». Flora iba a pasar la peor noche de su vida. Hestia probablemente también.

* * *

><p>—Déjame ver si entendí… —Blaise Zabini alzó la ceja, un gesto que lo hacía parecer un petulante patético—. Primero me haces poner las protecciones en el perímetro de tu casa y ahora quieres que las quite.<p>

Sí, eso era exactamente.

—Sí —respondió Vaisey—. Sólo durante un rato. Unas horas.

Sabía que Blaise Zabini, que parecía oler el miedo y la desesperación, se había dado cuenta de que Vaisey no quería contar algo. No preguntaba demasiadas cosas, sin embargo. Sabía ser discreto cuando la situación lo requería, lo que en realidad significaba que lo era muy pocas veces. Vaisey no conocía demasiado a Blaise Zabini. Todo el mundo sabía un par de cosas de él pero Vaisey sospechaba que sólo sus amigos lo conocían completamente.

Peleaba con Draco, una patética lucha de egos. Consolaba a Pansy Parkinson si hacía falta. Aguataba a Theodore Nott más de tres horas seguidas. Era la única persona que le ganaba en los naipes explosivos a Tracey Davis. Le daba consejos a Daphne Greengrass. Pero fuera de eso, nadie sabía casi nada de él. Se había cuidado muy bien del aspecto que mostraba a los demás.

Vaisey, en cambio, era transparente. La música, las letras, las palabras. Todo. Quizá por eso había pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo ser el sucesor de Lorcan d'Eath.

—Además de ser un suicida, ¿tienes algún plan extra? —preguntó Zabini.

—Sólo bájalas. No tienes que hacer nada más, maldición.

—No tengo, pero me pregunto por qué demonios tienes una idea tan estúpida, Vaisey —le comentó Zabini, sin ningún atisbo de pelos en la lengua—. Nunca fuiste la persona más brillante, pero al menos tenías un mínimo de sentido común. ¿A dónde se largó ahora? ¿Acaso lo tiraste por un barranco que está donde Salazar se cagó?

Vaisey simplemente no podía más. Podía dejar lo que juzgaran lo que quisieran, ya lo hacían siempre. Cuando tenía tatuajes por tenerlos, porque así no llegaría a ningún lugar en la vida. Cuando cantaba porque sus letras eran demasiado deprimentes. Había admitido que lo juzgarían siempre y le daba igual que Zabini pensara que estaba loco.

—¡Maldita sea, Zabini, sólo acepta! ¡Secuestraron a Hestia y las condiciones son esas! —le gritó y por primera vez dejó al moreno sorprendido. Solía tener esas reacciones, cierto, pero no de aquella manera, no con aquel ímpetu—. No te estoy pidiendo que ofrezcas tu culo para salvarla, sólo te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a hacerlo. Las condiciones son esas. Bajar las protecciones.

—Es un puto suicidio, Vaisey.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y lo harás. Por una mujer.

—Sí.

Blaise Zabini esbozó una sonrisa que se asemejaba a la comprensión, y asintió. No muy convencido, pero empezaban a ir en la dirección correcta.

—Bueno, Vaisey, vamos a ayudarte con tu suicidio… —comentó, mientras se ponía en pie. Aquel día estaba pasando demasiado rápido y a la vez parecía que los minutos se estiraban como si fueran una eternidad. A Vaisey todo le parecía una ilusión de su cerebro, una jugarreta. Nada más. De pronto se había olvidado hasta de sentir con tal de lograr su propósito—. Porque la verdad es que también existe una mujer por la cual haría todo.

Blaise Zabini no aclaró nada más, sólo e regaló un intento de sonrisa torcida antes de indicarle que se encaminara hasta la chimenea.

—Dejaré la conexión de nuestras chimeneas abierta —comentó—. Por si acaso.

—No será necesario.

—Quizá sí, quizá no. Ya veremos.

* * *

><p><span><em>Martes 17 de Octubre del 2000<em>

La noche fue larga y pesada. Desesperando. El polvo la hizo toser demasiadas veces y apenas si pudo dormir. Alecto no se molestó en dejarla en alguna posición más cómoda, así que Hestia hizo lo que puso. Cuando por fin logró dormir la despertó el aleteo de una lechuza. Alecto, a unos pocos metros, sobre una cama de metal con un colchón viejo y mohoso, también se despertó y se puso en pie haciendo ruido. Le quitó el pergamino a la lechuza, o Hestia supuso que lo había hecho, pues después escuchó el sonido del pergamino mientras Alecto lo desenrollaba.

—Quizá te alegres, mañana estaremos en casa… —le sonrió, intuyendo que estaba despierta y acertó. Eso significaba que Vaisey había aceptado las condiciones sin rechistar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella le pasaban las cosas malas? Se lo había preguntado muchas veces, siempre desesperada, preguntándose porque ella siempre. Pero nunca obtenía una respuesta. A la gente buena a veces también le pasaban cosas malas muchas veces. Pero ella y Flora estaban realmente en una zona gris, aunque algunas personas se empeñaban en situarlas junto a sus tíos. No son culpables de nada, pero son juzgadas como si lo fueran.

Ya está acostumbrada a ese trato despectivo que sufre cuando alguien oye su apellido. La única ventaja reside en que no todo el mundo conoce su cara. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, algún ex alumno de Hogwarts la reconoce y la señala. Los dedos que la apuntan acusadores no se han acabado de ir dos años después del fin de la guerra, y Hestia sospecha que nunca se acabaran. Flora siempre tuvo más fuerza para soportar las vejaciones, la desconfianza, los comentarios a media voz que eran capaces de oír y los calificativos con los que la gente se refería a ellas.

Siempre habían sido las sobrinas de dos mortífagos. Nunca Flora y Hestia Carrow a secas. Y, Merlín, tantas veces habían deseado serlo.

Siempre las trataban como si conspiraran con sus tíos. Como si fueran sus consentidas y les hubieran enseñado ya a matar y a torturar, incluso a aprovecharse de las debilidades de otros. Pero nada de eso había pasado. En cambio habían llegado a donde estaban por el rechazo del mundo en general. Sus tíos las detestaban, de una manera y otra y habían destrozado la familia. Pero nadie más que ellos lo sabían.

Cada familia conocía su desgracia. A su manera.

Y los Carrow la habían conocido en el rechazo público y los prejuicios ajenos. En los rencores cultivados desde siempre y las peleas familiares que se transmitían por generaciones.

—No lo mates. Por favor —se atrevió a suplicar con un hilo de voz cuando Alecto ya se acostaba de nuevo.

Hestia oyó la risa y se encogió más sobre sí misma. Esa risa diabólica.

—Ya morirá sin necesidad de que yo le ponga la varita encima, Hestia.

Se quedó encogida sobre sí misma, sintiendo que las cuerdas que mantenían las manos a su espalda, inmóviles, le cortaban la circulación y le raspaban la piel. Las que estaban en los tobillos también. Pronto estaría en carne viva si no dejaba de moverse, pero aun así lo hizo. Retrajo las piernas, deseando algún contacto humano amigable.

Nunca antes había necesitado tanto de un abrazo.

Durmió a ratos, desesperada, sintiendo como el polvo se le metía en la nariz y le provocaba tos cada poco. Hasta que la despertó la mañana, el sol en el horizonte, ya sobre el firmamento. Le dolía el cuello y la espalda por la posición, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Hasta que Alecto se acerco y la hizo incorporarse de un tirón, lastimándole un poco las muñecas y los hombros. A la mujer no parecía importarle.

—No lo mates —repitió Hestia, rompiendo a llorar—. No lo mates, por favor.

Había suplicado lo mismo horas antes, en la madrugada y la reacción de Alecto, a su espalda fue exactamente la misma risa hueca que antes. Y ninguna respuesta. Sólo las carcajadas vacías a su espalda y la desagradable sensación de que todo se había torcido demasiado en el camino.

—Vamos a tu casa, niña. Es hora de ajustar demasiadas cuentas pendientes.

Hestia cerró los ojos antes de que Alecto la aferrara del brazo y se desapareciera con ella y casi pudo imaginarla con la sonrisa más torcida imaginable, que más que sonrisa se asemejaba a una mueca desagradable. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba justo enfrente de la verja de su casa. Y más allá, mirándola, Vaisey.

* * *

><p><strong>Penúltimo capítulo, sé que faltó Lisa, pero si metía la siguiente escena la simetría (más o menos existente) se iba por un tubo, así que mejor me guardo a Lisa para el increíble final. ¿Apuestas? ¿Quién vive? ¿Quién muere? <strong>

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 5 de agosto de 2014_


	10. Sacrificios rituales

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Sacrificios rituales<strong>

_«En realidad existen muchas teorías sobre la culminación. Todas pueden ser ciertas o falsas. Nadie lo sabe. Nadie que haya estado allí vive para contarlo."_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold_

* * *

><p><em>Martes 17 de Octubre del 2000<em>

Vaisey no había vuelto a aparecer para dormirla de nuevo, cuando había despertado a altas horas de la madrugada. Había estado tranquila un rato, pero podo después del amanecer había vuelto, esta vez con más fuerza. Se hacía daño a si misma y no reconocía a nadie cuando lo veía. Terry estaba cada vez más asustado por todo aquello, pero intentaba mantener a flote la situación cuando fuera casi imposible. No sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía nada ya, ni si quiera porque tenían que pasar por todo eso. Había hablado a Ediciones Mágica, a donde Lisa había estado faltando esporádicamente y le habían asegurado que no había ningún problema con que volviera a faltar si estaba enferma.

Por supuesto, Terry no había especificado la enfermedad ni nada más. Le daba miedo lo que pudieran pensar si creían que Lisa estaba perdiendo la razón. Porque lo cierto es que estaba perdiendo la razón.

—Terry… —era la voz de Vaisey, en la chimenea—. Siento no haber podido ir.

Terry se dirigió hasta la chimenea, donde sobresalía el rostro de Vaisey. Le quitó importancia al asunto, cada quien tenía sus problemas y él no había oído hablar de ninguno de los otros tres todo el día anterior, así que supuso que tendrían que lidiar con algún imprevisto. Esos meses sólo se basaban en eso: lidiar con imprevistos.

—No hay ningún problema, no te preocupes —sonríe, pero la sonrisa le sale un poco floja, así que deja la cara inexpresiva.

—¿Puedes traerla?

—¿No sería contraproducente desaparecerme con ella o entrar en la red flú? —preguntó Terry, preocupado. Lisa era su ojo derecho, no podía permitirse que nada le pasara.

—Desaparecerte será más fácil si está calmada —Vaisey parecía pensar como podía hacerlo—. Quizá si la aturdes un poco —sugirió, finalmente—. Por favor.

Parecía ansioso por algo, así que Terry asintió y volvió con Lisa, que estaba más o menos tranquila. Pero eso era precisamente porque estaba sola en la habitación, hecha un ovillo. El problema fue cuando el entró y ella notó su presencia, se lanzó hacia atrás, asustada. Le dolía demasiado que no la reconociera. Así que antes de que gritara o empezara a arañarse el rostro, ya cubierto de pequeños rasguños, levantó la varita y apuntó.

«Lo siento, Lisa», se dijo.

—¡_Desmaius_!

El cuerpo de Lisa se vio impulsado hasta atrás, pegando contra la cabecera de la cama y quedándose inmóvil un momento. Terry se apresuró a cogerla y se apareció donde lo habían hecho otras veces, frente a la casa de las Carrow. Quizá algunos la llamaran mansión. Para él simplemente era una casa con exceso de espacio, pero casa, al fin y al cabo.

Empujo la puerta esperando que Vaisey le recibiera para ayudarle con Lisa y se encontró con una escena mucho más diferente.

Se encontró a su ex profesora de Estudios Muggles, Alecto Carrow, dirigiéndole la mirada mientras le apuntaba a una indefensa y atada Hestia con la varita. Vaisey y Flora estaban un poco más allá, ella tirada en el suelo, con un charlo de sangra a su alrededor, manchándole la ropa, las manos. Él se inclinaba ante ella. De alguna manera Terry ni tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que lo que mantenía quietos a Vaisey y a Flora era el hecho de que Alecto Carrow tenía los pedazos de tres varitas en el suelo y le estaba apuntando a Hestia con otra.

—Lo siento, Terry. —Vaisey fue el primero en hablar, con una expresión de absoluta congoja—. Tenía que hacerlo.

Después todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, de la varita de Alecto, que se había movido de su posición, sobresalieron unas cuerdas que se encargaron de dejarlo inmóvil, ausente y un coletazo de la varita lo lanzó hacia atrás haciendo que se golpeara con la pared. Lisa, aun perdida, se deslizó hacia el suelo tan pronto como él la soltó.

—Así que esta es la otra —la voz de Alecto sonaba complacida mientras se acercaba a Lisa, jalando a Hestia del brazo. Al parecer, Hestia era su escudo, no podían hacerle nada a ella si no se lo hacían a Hestia. Flora estaba demasiado débil, Vaisey disuadido al ver a Hestia amenazada. Terry no sabía que había pasado allí, pero sí que el silencio del día anterior había tenido que ver con eso.

Lisa empieza a despertar y a Terry le aterra lo que pase después. La reacción de su novia. Pero Alecto fue mucho más rápida y sacó una daga del interior de la túnica, con una mano y le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo a Lisa. Terry gritó. Flora se cubrió la cara y Vaisey, tirado al lado de ella, le pasó el brazo por los hombros, lo que dejó ver a Terry que Vasiey tenía la misma herida. Probablemente Flora también.

Sin embargo, mientras Alecto vertía la sangre en un recipiente, Lisa despertó completamente y la visión de la sangre y la daga la volvieron un poco más loca.

—¡ALÉJATE! —su alarido hizo que todos volvieran a la realidad y Alecto se desconcentró. No parecía feliz por el hecho de haber tirado un poco el contenido de la botella, pero al verificar el contenido concluye que aún le queda suficiente. Se alejó, arrastrando a Hestia consigo y entonces usa la varita para apuntar a todas las puertas y ventanas del salón. Terry no sabía que estaba haciendo hasta que ve como una ventana se convierte en piedra.

«_Duro_. El hechizo _duro_», pensó Terry. «Ahora estamos confinados aquí». Con el perímetro antiaparición puesto, no saldrían vivos de allí.

Sabía que aún tenía la varita guardada en algún lugar de la túnica, pero sin la movilidad de las manos le resultará imposible alcanzarla. Además, conoce a Alecto. Sufrió alguno de sus castigos y sabe lo hábil qué es y de lo que es capaz. Realmente, si ya los había dejado fuera de batalla a todos, no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra ella.

Podía no ser extremadamente lista. Pero pensaba rápido.

Al final, cuando acabó con todas las ventanas, se concentró en Lisa. Empujó a Hestia hasta donde estaba Vaisey porque, de todos modos, ya no tenían ninguna vía de escape. Y le apuntó a Lisa. Terry reconoció la mirada en sus ojos.

—¡_Crucio_!

El grito de Lisa le perforó los oídos. Cerro los ojos para no verla retorcerse en el suelo durante todo el tiempo que Alecto la torturó y, finalmente, cuando los gritos cesaron. Entonces, se atrevió a abrir los ojos y vió a Lisa en el suelo, hecha un ovillo abrazándose a si misma, murmurando unas palabras que sólo ella podía oír, hablando con un interlocutor que los demás no veían.

—Entonces es cierto, el dolor te calma —comentó Alecto, con un tono impersonal. La dejó allí, sin hacerle el menor caso y se dirigió a una zona de la sala desnuda, donde no había ningún tapete o silla y empezó a verter la sangre con cuidado formando una figura.

Un pico con una línea que lo cruzaba. Con mucha imaginación, una letra A.

* * *

><p>Aleph. La letra fenicia para la letra A, la letra que identificaba a Astarté. Vaisey, derrotado, miró todo comprendiendo que todo estaba por acabar. Que pronto no habría cura para Lisa, que el moriría, que Flora sería sólo el recipiente. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, cuando el mes anterior se le había hecho tan lento y deprimente. Le estaban aventando la desgracia a la cara y él la estaba recibiendo sin quejarse, quizá porque ya llevaba asumiéndolo unas cuantas horas. Pero cuando volvió a tener a Hestia al lado, recordó por qué estaba haciendo todo eso.<p>

Había aceptado las condiciones de Alecto simplemente para salvar a Hestia, pero en ese momento parecía que ya no iba a salvar a nadie. La única vez que había intentado comportarse como un héroe y la realidad le había aventado a la cara, de sopetón, que para ser el héroe de alguien no hacía falta sólo desearlo, sino también tener suerte. Y a él toda la vida le había demostrado que no tenía ni pizca de buena suerte.

La buena suerte lo había evitado tanto que simplemente había dejado de creer en ella, aun cuando Astoria le aseguraba que sí existía. Claro, Astoria era Astoria. Sabía conseguir lo que deseaba chasqueando los dedos, o al menos había aprendido con el paso de los años. Vaisey no, él era harina de otro costal, siempre a su ritmo, a su paso, sin prisas. Con una personalidad aparentemente tranquila que poco a poco se fue de llenando de rencores para el mundo y de indiferencia hacia casi todo. Un día se había dado cuenta de que las cosas que le importaban eran muy pocas y se tatuó los brazos con ellas, en un patrón que sólo él entendía. Y luego sacrificó el croquis de los recuerdos para conseguir salvarse y salvar a otros.

Eso y un ojo. ¿Realmente había valido la pena?

—Hestia —murmuró cuando la tuvo cerca. Tenía una venda mugrienta en un brazo, justo de donde él estaba sangrando. Después de tantos minutos ignoraba el dolor. No comprendía del todo que estaba pasando pero Alecto se lo había dejado más o menos claro: si no realizaba el último ritual con su sangre, Astarté nunca volvería y ellos solo morirían—. Hestia. Te quiero.

—Vaisey… —murmuró ella—. Dímelo cuando no estemos a punto de morir.

No sabía qué hacer. Terry había perdido toda movilidad en el otro extremo del salón, Flora tenía la mirada perdida y la misma herida sangrante que él. Vaisey no había perdido demasiada sangre, pero Flora sí. Llevaba todo el día vomitándola y ya había vomitado sobre sí misma desde que llegó Alecto. Vaisey suspiró, comprendiendo lo que debió de haber hecho desde un principio y se sacó la camiseta blanca por la cabeza, consciente de que Alecto los estaba ignorando en ese momento, trazando la figura en el suelo, murmurando algunas palabras. Cortó la camiseta en tiras, quedando medio desnudo, y le hizo un torniquete a Flora. Después hizo uno para él y finalmente, con uno de los últimos pedazos, decidió acercarse a Lisa.

—¡Quédate dónde estás! —bramó Alecto, al verlo moverse.

Vaisey alzó los brazos.

—Sólo iba a ponerle un torniquete a Lisa —se quedó estático, esperando una respuesta—. Lo juro.

Alecto movió la cabeza, ya que seguramente no le ayudaría en nada que ellos murieran por pérdida de sangre y se quedó vigilándolo. Vaisey se arrodilló junto a Lisa, que aún estaba hecha un ovillo. Le ató el torniquete improvisado y la hizo levantarse para llevarla de vuelta a donde estaban las gemelas. Lisa estaba dócil, pero Vaisey sabía que en dos segundos podía volver a tener un ataque.

—Vete, vete, vete…. —murmuraba—, vete, vete, vete…

Vaisey no sentía demasiadas ganas de averiguar con quien estaba hablando. Aunque tenía una idea muy aproximada: Astarté.

«Hola, chico», oyó una voz en su cabeza. Una voz que reconoció al momento. Baal.

«¿Qué haces aquí?», se esforzó en pensar, supuso que Baal lo captaría.

«Reuní la fuerza necesaria para volver, así como el ritual haré con Astarté. Mi… querida… esposa», las últimas palabras le salieron a fuerzas, o Vaisey, que se sentía estúpido hablando con un ente que parecía sólo estar en su cabeza. «Después de todo, entre ser un fantasma y continuar el camino existe el limbo. Y todo aquel que permanece en el limbo tiene la capacidad de volver… en un tiempo reducido, por supuesto, porque pronto su cuerpo pierde la atadura con el alma y después de eso se requiere de una energía extraordinaria para volver… además de un cuerpo. Un recipiente.»

«Quieres que sea el tuyo».

«No. Nunca. Planeo deshacerme de mi esposa, si puedo… antes. No hay mucho tiempo».

«¿Entonces?»

No hubo respuesta, al menos, no en ese suspiró y entonces recordó algo que había pasado por alto. La chimenea.

—Hestia, Flora… —murmuró, cuidando que Alecto no los oyera—. La chimenea…

—No tenemos conexión, Vaisey… —se quejó Hestia. No usaban casi la red flú, y, por lo tanto, no tenían conexión a demasiados lugares. Además de que casi siempre estaba atascada.

—No, no, Zabini dejó abierta la conexión, dijo que lo haría —murmuró, rápidamente—. Tenemos una vía de escape.

Sin embargo, no era una vía de escape precisamente sencilla. La chimenea estaba al lado de Terry. Y el pobre joven estaba del otro lado del salón. No conseguirían llegar hasta allá tan débiles y sin ninguna varita. Alecto ya había demostrado ser de reacción rápida cuando Vaisey se había movido. Él estaba nervioso, viendo como el dibujo en el piso empezaba a iluminarse.

—Vete, vete, vete… —seguía Lisa con la letanía, abrazándose las rodillas, aparentemente cada vez más ajena a todo. Cualquiera desearía librarla de aquellas visiones y aquella tortura.

—Está muy lejos… Vaisey…

—Lo sé… lo sé… —intentó pensar en algo, alguna distracción que no involucrara daño para ninguno de los cuatro. Pero no se le ocurría nada, todo eran planes suicidas y esos los dejaría hasta el final, hasta que ya no hubiera ninguna esperanza.

«Astarté está reuniendo fuerzas…», volvió a oir la voz, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Se sorprendió al notar que Hestia y Flora también levantaban la mirada al oír la voz. Así que no sólo él podía oírla en aquel momento.

—¿De qué las junta? —preguntó Hestia, con curiosidad.

«Entrañas de la madre, sangre del hijo… de su sufrimiento», respondió, refiriéndose a los tres involucrados en el ritual. «El sufrimiento le da la fuerza necesaria y a menudo la hace más fuerte que yo».

Vaisey sintió ganas de reír en ese momento. Por lo absurdo de la situación, lo poco realista. En Hogwarts nadie había mencionado el detalle del limbo, quizá porque nadie había investigado lo suficiente. Él ni siquiera tenía idea de por que había muertos que intentaban resucitar por todos los medios aun cuando fuera prácticamente imposible. Pero la nigromancia no era un mito, era una pérfida realidad, mucho más extraña de lo que consideraba la mayoría. Sintió ganas de reír porque no quería llorar, mucho menos sentirse tan débil como realmente era al afrontar esa situación.

Cuando Alecto les había quitado las varitas y los había amenazado con la vida de Hestia para que entregaran su sangre, él y Flora habían obedecido sin rechistar. Los dos darían su vida por Hestia y eso a Alecto le había quedado demasiado claro. Conocía sus puntos débiles, no a fuerza de vigilarlos, sino simplemente tras verlos una sola vez. Alecto Carrow no parecía de esas personas que planificaban. Quizá había realizado el ritual en un impulso, sin saber si podría completarlo. Se había encontrado con la oportunidad de lograrlo al ver a Hestia sola y había apostado por eso.

Alecto Carrow se basaba en el impulso, sí, pero había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para dar rienda suelta a su impulso en el momento apropiado.

—Podríamos distraerla… —empezó Vaisey, elaborando una estupidez en su mente, pero no tuvo tiempo de completar la idea.

Alecto se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta ellos y levantó a Flora de un jalón, para llevársela hasta donde estaba la figura pintada con sangre en el suelo.

—Será mejor que comencemos… —dijo Alecto.

Vaisey se aferró a la desesperación. En esos momentos, era lo último que le quedaba.

—¡Ayúdanos! —suplicó.

«Si gasto mi energía en ustedes no podré luchar contra Astarté», le respondió la voz de Baal. Vaisey comprendió que era cierto, pero aun no podía darlo todo por perdido, así que señaló a Terry.

—¡Al menos libéralo! —Alecto estaba tan sumida en la letanía que estaba pronunciando en ese momento, con Flora sujeta del brazo,

«Será un desperdicio inútil», le respondió la voz, quizá un poco irritada, de Baal. «Pero no será demasiado».

Vaisey se volvió hacia Hestia y hacia Lisa mientras Baal, o la conciencia de Baal, o lo que fuera de Baal —realmente no entendía casi nada de magia negra aunque se esforzara en creer que sí después de haber leído un montón de libros—, liberaba a Terry. La única esperanza que tenían, según Vaisey, que se esforzaba en pensar lo más rápido que podía, era que Terry Boot aun conservara su varita, lo cual era bastante probable.

—Tenemos que sacar a Flora de allí, distraer a Alecto… —Lisa en realidad sólo significaba pero muerto, por lo que cuando Terry estuvo a su lado se alegró y, mirándolo, añadió—: ¿Tienes varita? —Terry buscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica hasta que finalmente sacó la varita. Vaisey extendió la mano—. Préstamela.

—No te responderá bien…

—No importa. Ya me las arreglé con Amycus, no importa… —Vaisey movió la mano, apremiante y Terry le tendió la varita sin más quejas. Después, Vaisey señaló a la chimenea—: Llévate a Lisa. Se activará si quieren ir a la Mansión Zabini…

No sabía si Blaise estaría esperando del otro lado, pero no le importaba. Sacarlos de allí era prioridad. Su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad cuando se oyó un tronido en la casa.

—Hestia, yo voy a distraer a Alecto, tú ayuda a Flora a llegar hasta la chimenea en cuando puedas acercarte… —Tomó a la chica por los hombros, regalándole la mirada más dura que le había regalado jamás—. No mires atrás, ¿entendido?

—¿Por qué…? —parecía desconcertada. Tanto, que Vaisey en vez de prometerle que iría detrás de ella le dijo la verdad.

—Porque si me vez caer te quedarás atrás, y Flora también —era lo más difícil que había dicho nunca, pero siguió—; y si te quedas atrás me habré sacrificado por nada.

¿Para qué prometerle que la iba a seguir cuando podía no ser cierto? No tenía ninguna necesidad, y necesitaba que Hestia entendiera que tenía que salvarse, porque él odiaría sacrificarse en vano. Si iba a perder la vida, que fuera por algo que tuviera sentido. Vio a Terry desaparecer con Lisa en la chimenea y vio a Alecto, siguiendo sus movimientos. En ese momento estaba tan concentrada que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que hubieran podido llegar a la única varita que les quedaba: la de Terry.

—Hazlo rápido… —le dijo a Hestia y alzó la varita. Al menos de algo le servía tener aptitudes para el duelo—. ¡_Depulso_!

El hechizo, dirigido a Alecto, no reaccionó demasiado bien. La varita se le resistía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, tendría que contar con un permanente margen de error que sería mucho más grande de lo que le hubiera gustado. Alecto no tardó en reaccionar. Le devolvió el ataque y él se tiro hacia un lado, sin atreverse a lanzar un _protego_ que no fuera eficiente. Además, no se atrevía a usar hechizos no verbales en ese momento, pues podían no resultar tal como esperaba. En ese sentido, Alecto contaba con la ventaja.

—¡_Desmaius_! —volvió a gritar Vaisey sin detenerse a ver si Hestia se aproximaba a Flora, que había intentado correr hacia su hermana en cuanto se había visto libro del brazo de Alecto, pero que se había derrumbado a la mitad del camino.

Alecto rechazó el ataque, pero siguió haciéndose hacia atrás. Vaisey decidió que lo único que podía hacer era atacar sin cuartel, así se quedara sin energías.

—¡_Desmaius_! ¡_Expelliarmus_! —gritó varias veces los dos hechizos, pues eran tan básicos que probablemente no resultarían tan catastróficos con una varita ajena.

«¡Ella es más fuerte!», la voz tronó por todo el lugar y Vaisey se dio cuenta de cómo las paredes retumbaban y se tambaleaban. ¿Qué demonios estaba teniendo lugar allí? No hizo demasiado caso a la voz, pero ésta volvió a la carga. «¡Astarté es más fuerte!»

—¡Aguanta! —pidió Vaisey antes de seguir atacando. Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas demasiado rápido, sospechando que no sólo por el uso indiscriminado de energía que estaba usando para atacar a Alecto, sino también porque en el ritual debía entregar su fuerza vital—. ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Y esa vez… la varita de Alecto salió disparada, quedando sólo a dos centímetros de Flora.

Hestia, que había conseguido llegar hasta su hermana la tomó del brazo y la instó a levantarse. Flora volteó la mirada: tenía los ojos vueltos al revés, completamente blancos. Ignoró a Hestia.

«¡No, no, NO!», la voz tronó. De pronto todas las paredes se estaban tambaleando, como si los cimientos de la casa no fueran a aguantar mucho más. «¡Ella ha ganado! ¡Nooooo!». El último grito fue demasiado largo y se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Vaisey atacó por última vez a Alecto, estampándola contra la pared con un _depulso_ de a mayor fuerza que pudo.

Flora recogió la varita de Alecto.

* * *

><p>De un momento a otro se sentía invadida. «¿Se puede sentir una invadida sin que la toquen?», ese era el momento de preguntárselo… sí. Lo sentía, sentía como de repente parecía haber más de una persona en su mente. Una persona que no tenía demasiado poder aun sobre su cuerpo, pero conforme fuera pasando el tiempo, Flora suponía que el intruso —Astarté—, poco a poco se apoderaría de ella de su cuerpo y de su movimiento. Pero no podría ser tan poderosa como ella, ¿cierto? Después de todo sólo era un ritual, sólo era un cuerpo prestado, un receptáculo para un alma enferma que se negaba a morir.<p>

O no a morir, porque ya estaba muerta, a seguir avanzando.

Astarté se había condenado a quedarse en el limbo y a pudrirse allí, después de que su pueblo la hubiera proclamado diosa y hubiera pasado de adorarla como la fertilidad a rendirle sacrificios para que les fuera bien en la guerra. Se había vuelto la patrona de los soldados y los guerreros y Flora sospechaba que también había desarrollado un gusto malsano por el sufrimiento.

«Estoy aquí, no tengo mucho tiempo»

La voz en su mente sonó amable, así que decidió ayudarla. Quizá un poco apurada, o desesperada, Flora no distinguió. Nunca había sido buena leyendo a la gente, menos a una voz que estaba sólo en su cabeza.

«¿Qué quieres?»

«Soy la contraparte de ella… de… Astarté» y pareció titubear al comentar el nombre de la bruja que se había creído diosa e inmortal y no había sido nada de eso. Como si el nombre no le gustara, como si fuera una personalidad diferente. «Tanit», aclaró. «Quiero evitarlo».

Flora no era consiente de nada a su alrededor, pero entonces se dio cuenta de cómo Vaisey le apuntaba con la varita sin saber cómo reaccionar y como Alecto yacía inconsciente un poco más allá. Y la mirada de Hestia. Una especie de miedo mezclado con tristeza. Flora, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaban dispuestos a todo si Astarté invadía su cuerpo, pero en ese momento aún no lo hacía. No dijo nada. Le devolvió la mirada a Vaisey, que poco a poco, pareció bajar la varita.

«Dime cómo», decidió Flora.

«Es fácil», resumió ella. «Sin recipiente, no puede volver».

Las paredes retumbaban, demostrando que se había acumulado demasiada energía en el lugar.

—¿Qué…? —no fue consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que se dio cuenta de que Vaisey parecía haberla oído, y su hermana, a más pocos metros, también.

Las paredes se tambaleaban. El piso temblaba y ahora extraño retumbaba en el lugar. Era toda la energía mágica liberada y si no acababan pronto todo se derrumbaría sobre sus cabezas.

«Sin recipiente, no puede volver», le repitió Tanit.

Flora lo pensó. Se dio cuenta de lo sencillo que había sido todo desde el principio y las cosas que podían haberse evitado. Cerró los ojos y repitió las palabras de Tanit en voz más alta.

—Sin recipiente, no puede volver.

«¡Apúrate, tomará el control pronto!», la apremió la voz. Al final, sólo era una pelea entre dos personalidades y un marido que quería a una y quería evitar que la otra volviera a vivir. Una pelea en la que ellos —Hestia, Lisa, Terry, Vaisey y ella misma— no tenían cabida, pero se habían vuelto envueltos de todas maneras.

—Sin recipiente, no puede volver —repitió, más segura—. Yo soy el recipiente.

Vaisey comprendió más rápido que Hestia.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No! —bramó pero Flora alzó la varita y aprovechando la cantidad de energía que se acumulaba dentro de ella, lo lanzó con un _depulso_ hacia Hestia. En ese momento su hermana comprendió también.

—¡Llévatela! —le gritó—. ¡Por favor!

—No, Flora, podemos…

—¡No podemos! ¡Sólo puedo hacerlo yo! ¡Llévatela! —imploró. Literalmente, sentía como iba perdiendo movimiento poco a poco y no quería que esa sensación llevara a sus manos.

Vaisey la entendió, le dirigió una mirada de despedida y entonces arrastró a Hestia hasta la chimenea, mientras los muros se cuarteaban cada vez más y la casa se estaba derrumbando justo en sus narices.

—¡NO, FLORA, NO!

Los gritos de Hestia le destrozaron los oídos. Cerró los ojos para no ver como Vaisey la arrastraba hasta la chimenea. Apuntó con la varita hacia sí misma, al cuello. «Tienes que sentirlo», se dijo. Así que buscó dentro de sí su parte más oscura, la que guardaba odios y remordimientos y la sacó a flote cuando ya sentía entumido el vientre.

Se sentía invadida. Violada. Oscura.

Dispuesta a acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Abrió los ojos y vio como Hestia era arrastrada por Vaisey hasta la chimenea. Lo último que oyó, fue su grito, mientras el fuego verde se los tragaba

—_Avada Kedavra._

La casa se derrumbó con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, este es el final… *se esconde en un búnker por si acaso alguien la quiere matar* Aun falta un epílogo, porque tanta oscuridad merece un poco de optimismo, para variar. <strong>

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 6 de agosto de 2014_


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo lo utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Long Story 2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_"__Son tres. _

_Uno es el sacrificio. Otro el puente. Y el último, el recipiente._

_No sobreviven y, si lo hacen, constituye un milagro"_

_Rituales fenicios de magia negra, Krane Leithold_

* * *

><p><em>Viernes 20 de Octubre del 2000<em>

_Lancashire_

El funeral no fue muy concurrido. De hecho, no fue a casi nadie. Blaise Zabini llevó a Astoria, quien le había dicho que Draco lamentaba no poder venir. Los dos aparecieron con lujosas túnicas de gala. Vaisey llevó una de las túnicas de Zabini, pero se notó que se la habían tenido que ajustar. No les quedó nada. La casa de las Carrow se derrumbó y todo quedó dentro. En el ministerio no los apoyaron demasiado para levantar los escombros y Vaisey sabe que ahora se enfrentan a una investigación por uso ilegal de magia negra, que Terry intenta frenar de todas las maneras posibles. No encontraron el cadáver de Alecto, que supuestamente se quedó atrapada, pero si el de Flora. Vaisey fue el primero que lo vio, porque Hestia no quiso entrar a reconocerlo. El cuerpo, dos días después de su muerte, estaba putrefacto y mugriento, pero con una expresión de paz que le dio tranquilidad.

Hestia lo vio hasta el día del funeral. Se quedó parada ante el ataúd un buen rato, despidiéndose, antes de que empezara a llegar la gente. No apareció demasiada. Daphne Greengrass, la chica por la que Harper siempre había suspirado apareció del brazo de su novio, pero nunca habían sido demasiado cercanos a Vaisey ni a Hestia, así que no importaba demasiado. A lo lejos, Vaisey vio a Lisa y a Terry acomodarse en uno de los asientos del fondo. Lisa estaba bien; lo mejor que podía estarlo. Había dejado de oír las voces pero sufriría de paranoia por el resto de su vida, y quizá de pesadillas bastantes años. Lisa, Hestia y él, compartían la misma venda en el brazo y después, compartirían la misma cicatriz.

Pero los unía más que eso. Los unía una pelea que nadie les había ayudado a pelear y de la que habían salido maltrechos, pero vivos. Y eso, por mucho era lo más importante. Hestia había tardado en perdonarlo, pero hacía cedido, llorando, desesperada, al encontrarlo despierto a las tres de la mañana despierto, frente a la chimenea de Zabini, mirando a la nada, con los ojos húmedos.

Vaisey sabía que la generosidad de Zabini tenía fecha de caducidad. Pero aún no se les acababa y Hestia y él no tenían ni idea de lo que iban a hacer o cómo iban a vivir. Vaisey volvió a mirar a los cuatro gatos que habían asistido al funeral, vio a las compañeras de dormitorio de las gemelas que saludaban a Hestia, pero poco más. Zabini había pagado casi cien galeones por la esquela a página completa en El Profeta y se había quedado tan ancho. Parecía cómodo haciendo aquello: defendiendo a los que nadie defendía con su particular manera de hacer todo.

Le había enseñado la esquela a Vaisey después.

**Flora Carrow**

_Una desconocida para la mayoría. En el fondo una hermana y una luchadora_

Q. E. P. D.

Y después de eso un pésame que parecía escrito por Hestia. Zabini admitió que le había pedido a Pansy que le ayudara a escribirlo. Al final, la dirección de la Mansión Zabini en Lancashire, donde el joven había aceptado que se llevaran a cabo los servicios funerarios. Una página completa en El Profeta y estaba seguro de que la mayoría de la gente le había dado la vuelta cuando había leído el apellido, que despertaba tantos tabús y prejuicios. Había cosas que faltaba cambiar en aquel sistema, por ejemplo, dejar de culpar a los familiares del victimario.

Ellos no iban a cambiar nada, ni a convencer a nadie. Y vivían con eso. Podían soportarlo. Llevaban haciéndolo más tiempo del que parecía y lo harían mucho tiempo más. Se habían acostumbrado y de momento ya no les pesaba demasiado. Les pesaban otras cosas, como, por ejemplo, la muerte y la desgracia. Vaisey sólo esperaba que no les pasara nada más. Ya habían tenido suficiente para toda la vida.

—¡Neil Vaisey! —la voz lo sacó de sus lúgubres pensamientos y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el que solía ser su mejor amigo. Si no lo era más, era simplemente porque la distancia los había separado demasiado, aunque Harper le escribía largas cartas cada mes y él las contestaba intentando no sonar demasiado patético—. ¡Te extrañaba!

Harper, como siempre, desentonaba. Llevaba una túnica color blanco, arrugada y manchada de la parte de abajo. Los convencionalismos no hacían mella en su cerebro, no demasiado bien, al menos. La gente se quedó mirándolo. Hestia no hizo ningún gesto, pero Vaisey vio como Daphne, a pocas filas, alzaba las cejas.

—Esto es un funeral, Fitz —le recordó Vaisey, pero Harper se encogió de hombros—. Me alegro de verte. ¿Sigues teniendo un nombre absurdamente largo, Fitzwilliam?

—¿Sigues teniendo el nombre de un cantante pop, Neil? —inquirió Harper, como respuesta a la pregunta que Vaisey le había hecho. Siempre se molestaban con aquello. Neil casi sonrió como si estuvieran en los viejos tiempos, pero la sonrisa nunca llegó a concretarse en su rostro. Harper, al darse cuenta de aquello, añadió—: Lo siento mucho. De verdad, vine en cuando me avisaron lo que había pasado. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Mucha mierda, Fitz, mucha mierda.

Vaisey se lo explicó a grandes rasgos, sentados casi al fondo de las sillas que Zabini había mandado poner. Vaisey se sentía incómodo, siempre había odiado los funerales, y aquel le dolía especialmente. Fitz se dedicó a escuchar, que siempre había sido una de las cosas que se le habían dado mejor. Quizá por eso se habían vuelto amigos, en esa época en la que Vaisey hablaba hasta por los codos y hacía planes para el futuro que nunca se iban a cumplir y se devanaba los sesos intentando descubrir cómo sería la pareja perfecta para Astoria Greengrass… Hasta que se rindió y empezó a tatuarse todo. Pero ya no le quedaba nada de aquello.

—Perdiste tus tatuajes… —fue lo único que apuntó Fitz cuando Vaisey terminó de contarle toda aquella historia.

—Me quedan las alas.

—El primero… —Fitz sonrió.

—Sí, de todos los significados de las cosas que pinté sobre mi piel, me quedó el único que no quería perder. La libertad. —Las alas que salían de sus omóplatos y estaban entintadas por toda la espalda, su deseo de libertad. Había perdido todo lo demás, pero eso permanecía—. Sólo las alas, pero… creo que valió la pena.

—Lo hiciste por Hestia, ¿no?

—Sí… supongo que sí… —admitió Vaisey—. Nunca pensé que haría tal cosa por ella.

—Siempre fue una buena amiga contigo —le recordó Fitz.

—También le gustaba, pero nunca me lo dijo.

—Tú estabas ocupado intentando gustarle a Astoria Greengrass —le sonrió el chico—. La vi con Blaise. Está tan hermosa como siempre.

—Ya, ¿sabías que sale con Malfoy?

Harper no pudo evitar alzar las cejas lo más que pudo.

—Creí que tenía algo con Zabini, de hecho —fue lo único que pudo reconocer.

—No. Eligió al idiota mayor. Creo que de verdad le gusta, porque se esfuerza en que funcione esta vez. —Vaisey sonrió, recordando la última plática que había tenido con ella—. Zabini… bueno, sigue siendo un misterio.

—Todo el mundo sabe que le gustaba Parkinson.

—Ya. Menos ella —Vaisey sonrió, aun existían ciertos chismes del colegio, aunque el destino de Pansy Parkinson le importara nada y lo mismo—. No sé cómo será ahora.

—¿Y tú y… Hestia? —preguntó Fitz.

—No lo sé. Me gusta. Sabe que haría todo por mantenerla viva —Vaisey se encogió de hombros—. Pero han pasado tantas cosas que no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo podamos sobrevivir a esto, ¿sabes? Es una historia oscura que de algún modo siempre permanecerá entre nosotros.

—Podrían intentarlo, ya sabes… como un par de personas normales o lo más normales posibles —sugirió Harper—. Sí ella te quiere, Vaisey… entonces no estás tan jodido.

—Lo sé… lo sé…

—¿Y Lisa?

—Bien, o algo así… —Vaisey suspiró, Lisa en cierto modo nunca estaría demasiado bien—. Ya no oye voces, ni nada, y recuperó la razón. Pero Boot dice que tiene pesadillas cada que cierra los ojos y que, aunque esas pasen después de un tiempo, siempre tendrá un sentimiento de miedo… de paranoia al que vencer. Aceptó verla un psicomago sin preguntar demasiadas cosas sobre lo que pasó…

—Bueno… —el comentario de Fitz era un «no sé qué decir disfrazado», pero Vaisey lo agradeció aun así. Se quedaron parados un momento más, en silencio, hasta que Fitz señaló hasta la caja—. Mira, se está despidiendo. —Vaisey volteó la mirada y distinguió a Hestia junto a la caja cerrada—. Ve. Te necesita.

—Claro… —empezó a caminar y luego se dio la vuelta—. Me alegro de verte aquí, Fitz.

Y después fue caminando hasta la pelirroja. Estaba parada con una mano puesta sobre la tapa del ataúd cerrado. Ella lo había pedido así después de que encontraran el cuerpo maltrecho de su hermana. Vaisey le tomó la mano y se la apretó esperando a que ella dijera algo, sin interrumpirla. Él no sabía cómo despedirse, no sabía qué decir. Por un lado había terminado todo, pero nada había terminado bien.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Vaisey.

—Cuando quieras.

—He estado pensando… —empezó ella, aun sin mirarlo, con los ojos fijos en la tapa del ataúd—. Podemos usar mis ahorros para comprar alguna casa, una pequeña, acogedora, sin recuerdos malos y reliquias familiares podridas.

—¿Podemos?

—Sí —dijo Hestia sencillamente—. Los dos. Podrías seguir tocando en La Bruja de Blair. Podríamos intentar dejarlo todo atrás podríamos… podríamos estar bien.

—Juntos…

—Podríamos intentarlo —Hestia suspiró—. ¿Recuerdas esa noche? ¿La que dijiste que nos arrepentiríamos?

Vaisey asintió.

—Quiero intentarlo, Vaisey. Quiero quererte, quiero que estés a mi lado y quiero intentar olvidar… —por primera vez Hestia le dirigió la mirada más limpia y más triste que Vaisey le había visto nunca—. Quiero que lo que Flora hizo valga la pena. Y…

—Te quiero, Hestia Carrow… —le soltó Vaisey.

—¿Qué? —Hestia abrió los ojos.

—Me dijiste que te lo dijera cuando no estuviéramos a punto de morir… —Vaisey se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia—. Y ahora tenemos una vida por delante.

—Sí… sí… —Hestia intentó sonreírle, pero en algún punto la sonrisa se quedó congelada.

—¿Vamos a sentarnos?

—Claro…

Vaisey la acompañó hasta la primera fila de asientos. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda. Todavía les faltaba mucho por superar, tendrían que despedirse muchas más veces y sobrevivir a las pesadillas. Pero si en ese momento el horizonte les sonreía, al menos podían darse el lujo de devolverle una mirada tranquila, más confiada. Una mirada de esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>La chica y el chico se fueron a vivir juntos y vivieron felices para siempre… No lo sé. Aun me quedan historias que contar, pero está ya terminó y creo que no terminó tan mal. Después del tono desesperado y triste de casi todo el fic me quise dar el lujo de regalarles, a mis personas, porque ya los considero casi míos, una mirada de esperanza al futuro. No sé si la carrera musical de Vaisey despegue o si viva con Hestia Carrow para siempre, como Michael Ende decía: «Esa es otra historia y tendrá que ser contada en otra ocasión». <strong>

**Por otro lado, debo de dar los respectivos agradecimientos de este long fic: **

**Primero que nada, a Bell Potter. Sin sus opiniones no habría conseguido llegar lejos con esta historia, no hubiera creído que, de hecho, no era algo demasiado loco y que merecía ser contado. Muchísimas gracias por aguantar mis dudas en Skype hasta las doce de la noche y decirme cada que algo no tenía demasiado sentido, incluso para está historia. **

**Segundo, a mi esposa. Sin mi esposa no habría historia, porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido usar a la contraparte de Tanit, Astarté, para una historia, ni a la mitología fenicia ni nada… Así que Tanit Ben Najash, esta historia es tuya, en parte. Me gustaría regalarte a Vaisey con todo y un moño. **

**A todos los demás, muchas gracias por creer que esto no era una locura. Y si ya llegaste hasta aquí… agradecería que me dieran señales de vida. Muchas gracias, de verdad.**

* * *

><p><em>Andrea Poulain<em>

_a 15 de agosto de 2014_


End file.
